Táctico Destino
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: Luego de una inhóspita estancia al servicio militar en Afganistán, el doctor John Watson vuelve a Londres para continuar viviendo una vida civil tratando de olvidar el pasado que ahora le tiene terriblemente abatido. Tratando de superar el hecho de que ya nunca más podrá volver a tener aquel romance que el destino en el desierto le hizo vivir a lado del tenaz sargento John Porter.
1. Un Oasis en el desierto

**Nota:** Bien, este es mi nuevo fic Richartin (que ya saben que es Thilbo en mundos paralelos :v ). Es un fic basado en un crossover hecho entre la serie de BBC Sherlock y la serie también británica Strike Back ;)

La pairing principal es **John Porter/ John Watson** y la historia y trama se desarrolla en torno al destino que los unió en el desierto mientras servían en la milicia y el amor que vivieron juntos a partir de entonces.

…

 _ **Capítulo 1 — Un Oasis en el desierto**_

John Watson había pasado otra agitada noche en la que sus pesadillas más recurrentes habían incurrido desde lo más recóndito de sus sueños, las mismas pesadillas que tenía cada noche desde que había vuelto a Londres desde las áridas tierras del medio oriente. Había sido otra noche en que John Watson había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada luego de largas horas de vigilia dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en cada una de las cosas que le devastaban. Pensando en lo solo que ahora se encontraba entre esas cuatro paredes de su reducido y modesto dormitorio.

Hacia unas semanas que había estado hospedándose en un hotel de Londres pero debido a que la paga recibida por su pensión del ejército no le era ya suficiente había tenido que pensar en rentar un pequeño y modesto cuarto y mudarse ahí. De todos modos ahora estaba solo. Y la casa que había adquirido junto a su pareja hacía un año ya era demasiado grande para él.

Watson no quería seguir recordando a esa persona que había amado tanto y que le había hecho tan feliz durante el último año. La rigidez con la que le habían instituido le hacía reprimir todo ese tipo de sentimientos, en su ideología parecía ser mejor la idea de suprimir algo que ya no tenía remedio, algo que ya no tenía marcha atrás. Porter estaba muerto y derramar una sola lágrima por eso no le haría revivir. Lo mejor era seguir el curso de su vida y lo que ésta le proporcionara con el pasar de los días, de los meses y de los años.

Sin embargo aunque él mismo no quería no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente devastado, no podía evitar llorar. Después de todo y a pesar de la estricta formación militar que había tenido no dejaba de ser un humano, un humano que amaba, porque a pesar de todo siempre seguiría amando a Porter. John Porter, tenía el mismo nombre que él, John, John Watson. Tenían la misma edad y ambos habían sido ciudadanos británicos que habían servido a su nación en medio de enfrentamientos bélicos.

Pero Porter había muerto en cumplimiento de su mandato, con toda la entereza y la tenacidad de un sargento de su porte. Y tristemente Watson no había podido siquiera asistirle un funeral para despedirse de él por última vez.

Con el pasar de los días, contrario a recuperarse, John Watson se sentía cada vez más abatido y el dolor de su pierna herida empeoraba notablemente su situación.

Casi inmediatamente después de instalarse en su nueva vivienda Watson decidió consultar con una psicóloga terapeuta como ya antes algunos de sus conocidos le habían sugerido. Seguro si no conseguía mitigar un poco su depresión podía al menos distraerse un poco, olvidar, eso era lo que principalmente deseaba. Watson no se mostraba demasiado optimista.

Caminó torpemente ayudado con su bastón hasta llegar al sitio donde se encontraba la terapeuta. Esa sería su primera sesión y realmente le resultaba difícil, porque ni siquiera podía expresarse él mismo cómo era que en realidad se sentía ante todo eso, ante estar solo, tras haber sido lesionado y sobre todo tras haber perdido al amor de su vida de esa forma tan cruel y egoísta.

Luego de un buen rato de mencionar los aspectos más externos sobre sí mismo y comenzar a conocer la dinámica que llevaba una sesión la terapeuta le sugirió que comenzara por escribir en un blog personal sobre sus inquietudes pues hacer eso podría ayudarlo desahogarse de sus penas. Hasta ese momento Watson se había mostrado bastante huraño y esquivo, había omitido totalmente su vida a lado de Porter e incluso había omitido su preferencia sexual. Todos los terapeutas del mundo podían irse al infierno después de todo, ni ellos ni nadie podría conocer ni mucho menos comprender su sentir. Ir a la terapia resultaría ser para él algo meramente rutinario al menos hasta que lograse acostumbrarse un poco a vivir de nuevo una vida civil en Londres.

Por la noche cuando Watson volvió a su hogar a degustar una insípida cena que había preparado para sí mismo sin mucho afán caviló y reflexionó bastante sobre el hecho de que su orgullo de médico militar y su orgullo propio habían sido el verdadero factor por el cual había omitido a la terapeuta hablar sobre Porter.

Pensó entonces sí iba a seguir haciéndolo durante todo el tiempo que durara la terapia y entonces decidió que efectivamente eso sería lo mejor. Decidió que si iba a borrar a Porter de su pensamiento y de su memoria entonces debía borrarlo también de sus conversaciones. Pensó duramente que no volvería a fijarse en ningún otro hombre. Quizá más adelante podría intentarlo con las mujeres. La muerte de Porter le estaba lastimando demasiado.

Definitivamente necesitaba una nueva vida.

…

 _ **FLASH BACK ON**_

Era un día templado en las calles de Londres. El Agente John Porter se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa. Había sido un día normal, nada relevante había acontecido desde que había vuelto a su país natal luego del éxito de su misión en Zimbabwe. Afortunadamente para él había podido tomar algunos días de descanso aunque ahora mismo no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de su ex esposa y sobretodo en el desprecio de su hija quien seguía creyendo que él era el causante de la muerte de sus compañeros siete años atrás.

Hacía unos años desde que se le había retirado el cargo de un sargento del Servicio Aéreo Especial tras aquel incidente fatídico en Irak. Aquellos tiempos llenos de pólvora y violencia se habían terminado y él creía que no volvería a involucrarse con terroristas extranjeros jamás hasta que su viejo compañero Hugh Collinson, encargado al mando de la MI6 sección 20 de Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia británica le había llamado para concederle encargarse de una importante misión en Irak, el mismo sitio donde habían sido baleados tres de sus compañeros, resultando dos muertos y uno en estado vegetal.

Tras completarse con éxito la misión tanto en Irak como en Zimbabwe un día fue llamado desde la agencia de servicio secreto MI6 por Collinson con el fin de asignarle una nueva misión en Afganistán.

—Alguien en tierra ha hackeado los códigos de encriptación—

—si los talibanes son capaces de acceder a nuestro sistemas y re direccionar nuestros misiles eso sería algo muy serio. Necesitamos respuestas y soluciones lo más rápido posible. Tal vez tenemos un tipo de terrorista de nueva clase. Tenemos que detenerlo cuanto antes—anunció Collinson.

—Gerald Baxter fue un personal de apoyo civil, no militar, en 2003. Ingeniero de softwares de guía de misiles. Fue el responsable del bombardeo accidental de una aldea donde murieron mujeres y niños inocentes. Baxter fue declarado psicológicamente no apto para servicio activo en zonas de conflicto. Volvió a Gran Bretaña donde fue diagnosticado y hospitalizado por estrés postraumático. Creemos que ahora mismo puede estar en Afganistán. Desde 2005 no tenemos ningún registro de él—explicó la teniente Thompson.

—okay John, tu misión es localizar y ex filtrar a Gerald Baxter—dijo Collinson al tiempo que le daba a Porter un folder con datos sobre su identidad falsa y cómo llevaría a cabo su misión.

—así que ¿me tengo que presentar como un traficante de armas? Entonces quiero un traductor y un tratante local con conexiones con los talibanes—expresó Porter decidido.

Aquella fue una ardua noche para Porter porque tuvo que aprender todo acerca de los comandos de los softwares de lanzamientos de misiles. No fue una tarea fácil porque realmente desconocía mucho acerca del tema, él no era un ingeniero como el tal Baxter, pero era tenaz y decidido y eso le ayudó a memorizar todo acerca de ese tipo de armamento.

Luego de varias horas de vuelo en uno de los jets privados de la fuerza especial militar británica y de tener que pasar por una minuciosa transferencia a la zona infiltrada llegó a la ciudad de Kabul donde un helicóptero le esperaba para llevarlo finalmente hacia el suroeste de Afganistán, a la provincia de Helmand. Porter llegó junto con su guía y su traductor designado a una especie de pequeño bazar, donde se encontraba oculto el gobernador de la provincia que le compraría las supuestas armas.

Se presentó con el nombre falso de Tom Wallace y luego comenzó la negociación.

—Tenemos armas de calibre 7.32 por .39 con vaina metálica con camisa de acero— dijo Porter dirigiéndose hacia su posible comprador que le miraba con grave fijación. Además Porter les indicó el precio y el total de unidades que les podía ofreces— vamos, son de procedencia ucraniana.

Pero luego de que el asistente del gobernador le dijera que no estaba interesado en tales armas, Porter decidió hablar de una vez sobre cuál era su verdadera emboscada.

—Tengo socios relacionados con Arafel Systems en Chandrigar. Estos asociados tienen acceso al software de encriptación de códigos de los designadores de los códigos por láser de blancos de la próxima generación de bombas Brimstone guiadas por láser. Un paraíso de hackers. Estas armas estarán en el arsenal de las fuerzas de la ISAF en los próximos tres meses. Si las controlas controlarás la guerra.

Luego de salir del lugar sin consumar la negociación, Porter fue interceptado por varios hombres que le cubrieron la cabeza con un costal y lo subieron secuestrado a una todoterreno.

Luego de encontrarse cara a cara con el susodicho Gerald Baxter y de tener que escapar del grupo talibán que tenía nexos ocultos con ciertos funcionarios norteamericanos corruptos, Porter se enteró de lo que había ocurrido realmente en aquel fatídico incidente en Irak hacía siete años atrás. Todo este tiempo había vivido una mentira, todo siempre había sido culpa de Collinson. Y sin haberlo imaginado antes ahora se encontraba cara a cara con Collinson, en esa tierra árida de la frontera entre Afganistán y Pakistán, en tierras tribales, enfrentando finalmente los trágicos errores del pasado que habían terminado por convertirlo todo en un cúmulo de egoísmos. Baxter había muerto, a manos de los talibanes, a pesar de todas las veces que Porter le había logrado salvar la vida durante la travesía por el desierto.

Una fiera lucha se desató entre Porter y Collinson dentro de aquella morada hecha de adobe en medio del desierto. Hasta que, luego de que un grupo de talibanes les sorprendieran, Collinson fue gravemente herido y decidió accionar una granada con las últimas fuerzas de su vida, al tiempo que Porter ileso escapaba en el jeep todoterreno.

Pero Frank Arlington y Zahir Sharq seguían con el firme y austero propósito de encontrar y neutralizar a Porter, borrarlo del mapa y de sus asuntos. Sus contactos más cercanos les habían informado que probablemente Porter se dirigía con rumbo hacía Irán por lo que desviaría su ruta hacía la otra frontera.

Porter cruzó en el todoterreno el camino en medio de la terracería para llegar a Lashkar Gah, en donde sabía que podía encontrar ayuda y refugio de sus compañeros británicos. Pero el desierto es un lugar inhóspito y el combustible no iba a durarle demasiado. Al llegar la noche y estando completamente exhausto supo que debía detener el vehículo para descansar aunque fuese solo un momento. Pensó que desde que se había convertido en militar ésta era la primera vez que realmente se encontraba solo en el desierto. Además a veces no podía evitar sentirse invadido por la melancolía por todo lo que había pasado con las muertes de Steve, Baxter y Collinson. Percibió que también era la primera vez en el desierto que podía detenerse un poco a admirar el estrellado cielo.

Porter tuvo que soportar el cruel frío del desierto, durmió acurrucado dentro del jeep aunque ciertamente no pudo conciliar bien el sueño porque su mente le demandaba estar siempre alerta, quienes le perseguían podían sorprenderlo en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora y entonces matarlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Temprano al amanecer justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir detrás de las montañas, que se divisaban aún un poco lejanas, Porter despertó de su sueño. Había sido un sueño reparador a pesar de todo, ahora se sentía con suficientes fuerzas de nuevo para seguir arduamente su camino hasta llegar al campamento británico en Lashkar Gah, pero sabía que aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Se espabiló tan pronto como pudo y se dio cuenta que también tenía mucha hambre, ya ni siquiera podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había probado alimento. Tal vez también se estaba deshidratando, en su cantimplora descubrió que ya no le quedaba ni una gota de agua, pero eso no debía impedirle llegar. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para seguir adelante, tenía que dejar a un lado su hambre y su sed. El camino era todavía largo pero no eterno y tampoco estaba decidido a dejarse morir de esa forma en el desierto luego de haber soportado todo, luego de haber combatido de esa manera.

Las cuentas estaban saldadas, Steven y Collinson habían muerto, su objetivo Baxter había muerto pero todavía quería vivir su vida en Londres y darse otras oportunidades para seguir sirviendo en misiones para la milicia, algo en lo que él siempre se había entregado.

Arrancó el Jeep rápidamente mientras el fresco clima de la mañana comenzaba a transformarse rápidamente de nuevo en un habitual calor abrasador. Mientras Porter conducía el Jeep por el árido desierto a veces no pudo evitar sentir flaquear debido a la falta de alimento, agua y el calor sofocante. Pero su tenacidad seguía implacable y poco a poco podía divisar que las dunas disminuían. Las montañas se veían cada vez más cercanas a él, quería pensar que eso era algo real y no un vago espejismo. Nunca los había experimentado pero sabía que siempre podía haber una primera vez para todo.

Pero sobretodo Porter se sentían muy agradecido de que hasta ese momento no hubiera divisado un solo terrorista. Todo estaba marchando muy bien, sólo debía resistir un poco más. Desgraciadamente su teléfono móvil estaba ahora completamente inservible y aunque desde la sección 20 en Londres habían estado tratando de comunicarse con él todos los intentos habían sido en vano. Hasta ese momento en la MI6 aún no sabían que Collinson estaba muerto y que Porter estaba recorriendo solo el desierto.

La agencia especial enviaría jets y un helicóptero de las fuerzas especiales británicas en busca de sus dos militares en misión, pero para ese momento Porter ya estaría llegando a Lashkar Gah y estaría a salvo en la base británica.

Finalmente tan solo le faltaban menos de 30 kilómetros para llegar allá pero Zahir Sharq y sus hombres no se daban por vencidos y habían mandado por su captura desde el día anterior. La enormidad del desierto les había dificultado un poco la tarea pero en un momento finalmente divisaron el jeep de Porter y le sorprendieron inesperadamente disparando una ráfaga de proyectiles de alto calibre hacia él. Porter reaccionó tan rápido y audaz como siempre lo había hecho y rápidamente tomó una de las ametralladoras y les disparó a los extremistas sin detenerse a dudarlo, mientras se protegía a sí mismo inclinado dentro del Jeep. Porter logró herir de muerte a varios de ellos y decidió arrancar el jeep aumentado la velocidad pero otra ráfaga de proyectiles fue disparada súbitamente contra él y aunque Porter trató de cubrirse detrás encogiéndose dentro del Jeep una bala alcanzó a rozarle el costado izquierdo de su torso. La sensación inmediata que tuvo por esa bala que le había alcanzado fue de un calor intenso que pronto se convirtió en dolor agudo. Pronto se percató que también varias esquirlas se le habían incrustado en la espalda y en los brazos. Pero estaba perfectamente entrenado para hacer a un lado el dolor, lo más importante era seguir acelerando el vehículo y proteger su vida para volver a atacarlos ante cualquier oportunidad, eliminar en cuanto le fuera mayor posible a sus enemigos. Como él mismo siempre había dicho, el tipo con la mejor arma y destreza es quien siempre gana. Él debía ganar.

Condujo el Jeep más velozmente y al fin para su fortuna Porter pudo alcanzar a llegar hasta una zona rocosa donde tuvo tiempo para detenerse y ocultarse. Pensó en ese momento que al fin había logrado hacerles perder la pista.

Se detuvo un momento para suspirar y quejarse un poco del dolor causado por las heridas recibidas, al llevar sus manos hacia las heridas se percató que sus dedos salían completamente cubiertos de sangre, estaba perdiendo mucha. Dentro del Jeep por fortuna había algunos paños que logró alcanzar y se hizo de inmediato un par de torniquetes improvisados. El dolor estaba incrementando gradualmente y temía que la pérdida de sangre pudiera marearle y hacerle desmayar en cualquier momento, ahora estar herido le hacía tener una enorme desventaja. El maldito campamento quedaba cerca pero a la vez demasiado lejos. Por suerte la aridez del desierto estaba terminando, la arena ahora parecía ser sustituida por rocas de enorme tamaño lo cual le ayudaba a ocultarse mejor de sus enemigos. Seguro que todavía quedaban bastantes de esos bastardos con vida y seguramente estaban ocultos en cualquier parte, acechándole incluso por la espalda y por su puesto fuertemente armados, demasiados para un solo hombre como él pero Porter nunca se rendía, ni toda esa horda de terroristas entrenados, empecinados con su ideología disfrazada de ortodoxia, peligrosamente armados y sobretodo ilesos podrían detenerlo. No estaba decidido a morir en el desierto de Afganistán y mucho menos en manos de esos estúpidos.

Tomó fuerzas de nuevo para volver a arrancar el Jeep, aunque esta vez le resultó más dificultoso, y volvió a recorrer el camino. Quizá aún le quedaban alrededor de 50 minutos para llegar a la zona donde podía encontrar el campamento y las construcciones de ingeniería anglosajona de la ciudad de Lashkar Gah.

Recorriendo el camino sintió súbitamente como un neumático del Jeep se menoscababa y acto seguido esto hizo que la velocidad del Jeep disminuyera. En un momento el neumático había quedado inservible. En seguida Porter supo que eso había sido provocado por un impacto de proyectil. Los talibanes estaban pisándole de nuevo los talones, disparando los proyectiles hacia él, implacables.

—¡mierda!, estos malditos tipos jamás se terminan— maldijo ensimismado al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el volante del vehículo con transitorio arrebato, estaba demasiado molesto, cabreado y terriblemente dolorido. Pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse siquiera un segundo a pensar en todo lo que en ese momento le estaba irritando. Solo podía maldecir todo por un instante para pensar rápido en cómo tendría que volver a los terroristas y salir de esa situación.

Pronto volvieron a dispararse una lluvia de proyectiles hacia él pero pudo ser lo suficientemente hábil para escabullirse fuera del Jeep. Tomó un par de ametralladoras y con el dolor que la aquejaba se alejó del Jeep y se ocultó entre unas piedras cóncavas que asemejaban pequeñas cuevas. El maldito Jeep ahora ya no le servía y tenía que seguir su camino a pie, herido y debilitado, deshidratado y lleno de furia hacia esos malditos extremistas. A él todos ellos le importaban una mierda, todos ellos podían irse al infierno. Porter siguió maldiciéndolo todo. Seguía perdiendo sangre.

Al perderlo de vista los proyectiles dejaron de dispararse pero los hombres de Zahir Sharq se acercaron prontamente hacía el ahora abandonado e inservible Jeep. El Jeep estaba completamente lleno de agujeros causado por la ráfaga de proyectiles. Descubrieron que Porter no estaba ahí, Porter estaba oculto detrás de las rocas y cuando los hombres se descuidaron Porter les disparó sin piedad desde su ubicación, matándolos a todos en el acto, sin darles tiempo siquiera a que notaran que Porter les había acechado desde lo alto y que les había burlado. En el rostro de Porter no pasó desapercibida una efímera sonrisa de sádica satisfacción. Realmente se estaba cansando de todos esos estúpidos perros de Zahir.

Antes de salir de su escondite Porter divisó con cautela que no hubiera más de esos hombres vivos y sobretodo cerca de él, dispuestos a dispararle con sus pesadas armas. Cuando comprobó que al parecer había terminado con todos ellos Porter decidió salir de su escondite con el propósito de continuar a pie el recorrido. Pero justo cuando dio media vuelta se escuchó de nuevo una ráfaga de disparos hacía él. Sintió como una de esas balas de había alcanzado a atravesar la piel de su brazo izquierdo. Porter no pudo evitar gritar de dolor ante ello pero hábilmente se agachó para volver a ocultarse a pesar de que el dolor del impacto le estaba haciendo perder la consciencia, pero sin saberlo la tierra donde estaba parado era floja e inestable y de pronto se desprendió bajo sus pies. En un instante Porter sintió como caía por la barranca que terminaba en un estrecho y escueto riachuelo. Porter no supo en que momento comenzó a perder el conocimiento, tal vez las heridas y la debilidad le hicieron desvanecerse antes de caer al agua. Por un instante pensó que ese podía ser su final, los malditos extremistas le habían ganado, terminarían por rematarlo para dejarlo muerto y llevárselo a las manos de Zahir, fue lo único que Porter pudo alcanzar a maquinar dentro de su consciencia que estaba desvaneciéndose mientras su cuerpo herido caía por la hondonada. Esos bastardos le habían ganado. Pero antes de que su mente se nublara por completo Porter creyó escuchar el ruido de un par de helicópteros acercándose. Luego ya no supo nada más.

…

Porter despertó poco a poco en medio de una gran conmoción. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras se acostumbraban un poco a la luz del sol. Trató de inmediato de adivinar qué era lo que realmente la había pasado y en donde demonios podía encontrarse ahora. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía terriblemente mareado y atenuado y su visión era aún un poco borrosa. Se sentía demasiado débil y dolorido. En ese momento solo había divisado el techo del lugar, el cual parecía estar bastante deteriorado. Luego divisó que el resto de los muebles no eran muy claros pues una delgada cortina colocada alrededor de la cama en donde yacía le impedía verlos bien. Notó bien que era temprano por la mañana, podía reconocer el sol matutino entrando por la ventanilla. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza por inercia y pronto le aquejó un dolor punzante en su abdomen. El dolor le impedía incorporarse o siquiera moverse, lo mismo le sucedía con su brazo izquierdo. Esto tenía que ser por causa de los impactos de bala que le habían alcanzado a herir. Pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro de una habitación pequeña pero funcional y que ese lugar seguramente debía ser un improvisado hospital. Era la base británica. Se sonrió para sí mismo al alegrarse de saberse a salvo y recuperándose. Aunque no podía recordar cómo era que había logrado salir de eso. Se sintió un tanto incrédulo ante ello.

—oh, ¡ya veo que finalmente ha despertado!— dijo de pronto una voz desconocida pero que le resultó a Porter sumamente agradable a pesar del tono serio que estaba usando. La persona entró a la habitación y se acercó a él. Porter aún no lograba aclarar bien su visión pero por el dulce tono de su voz y la silueta de esa persona pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de un joven enfermero, o quizá un doctor. El joven doctor, de muy rubio cabello, llevaba una tablilla con registros en la mano y se acercó más a la cama de Porter con la intención de hacerle una revisión superficial sobre su paciente.

El joven rubio corrió la cortina y usando su estetoscopio sobre el pecho de Porter comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Porter aún seguía terriblemente convaleciente pero en cuanto el rubio se acercó a hacerle tal revisión pudo divisar bien que en su bata blanca tenía escrito "Dr. Watson". Con total seriedad Watson siguió examinándolo.

—ha permanecido inconsciente desde hace un par de días señor, es necesario que le haga esta revisión para comprobar que todo anda bien— dijo el doctor Watson formal mientras se descolocaba el estetoscopio de sus oídos y acto seguido hacia una anotación en una hoja de su tablilla de expedientes.

—oh, ¿en serio estuve inconsciente por dos días? Malditos bastardos talibanes—musitó Porter, al hablar comprobó que su debilidad le estaba impidiendo incluso poder articular bien las palabras. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo—bueno he de decir que me alegra mucho estar con vida—Porter trató de expresarse risible.

Watson le miró con detenimiento durante unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa breve. Con solo ver a Porter pudo comprobar que se trataba de un sujeto sumamente tenaz, valiente, decidido, firme y luego de admirar un poco eso se acercó de nuevo a él para revisar someramente el progreso de la curación de sus heridas. Levantó un poco los vendajes, primero el del brazo, para comprobar que las heridas estuvieran cicatrizando bien y en ese momento, en esa cercanía, Porter pudo divisar mejor el rostro de Watson. Su visión aún estaba un poco errada pero pudo percatarse que Watson estaba bastante concentrado y atento en su trabajo, supuso que era un hombre serio y recatado y también reparó en que no se trataba de un hombre demasiado joven, quizá Watson tenía una edad no muy alejada de la suya. Saber que en una persona de esa edad podía existir un rostro con tal serenidad y sutileza y una voz armoniosa como la suya le despertó un poco de inevitable curiosidad

—parece ser que sus heridas están sanando bastante bien, señor Porter—dijo Watson y siguió inspeccionando las heridas de Porter.

—muchas gracias por atenderme Dr. Watson— expresó Porter con voz entrecortada y se esforzó enormemente por dedicarle una lánguida sonrisa, señal de su completo agradecimiento. Watson le miró y se encontró con sus azules ojos que sobresalían gentilmente entre todos esos rasguños de su cara. Le sonrió de vuelta.

—está usted todavía muy débil, señor Porter. No debe sobre esforzarse demasiado. No se preocupe, ahora está a salvo con nosotros. Y también debo decirle que además de los impactos de bala que recibió también sufrió una fractura en la tibia derecha por causa de la caída hacia el riachuelo de donde lo rescataron, y delicadas contusiones. Afortunadamente los impactos de los proyectiles aunque le hirieron profundamente no dañaron ningún órgano vital. También se presentó un gran cuadro de deshidratación y consunción, seguro debido a una gran falta de alimento. Le hemos suministrado suero por vía intravenosa y por su puesto hemos atendido todas sus heridas y lesiones. Tendrá que permanecer con la escayola en su pierna durante algunas semanas. En verdad llegó usted aquí con un aspecto terrible, perdió mucha sangre, pero el progreso está avanzando bien. En cuanto se recupere un poco más será reenviado al Reino Unido, no se preocupe — explicó Watson.

— ¿Fue usted quien me atendió y me suministró todo eso, Dr. Watson?— inquirió Porter con voz dificultosa pero tratando de sonar dulce, pero no quiso dejar de sonreírle al agradable doctor que le había salvado la vida curándolo.

—jaja bueno, yo junto con otros colegas— farfulló Watson tímido.

—de cualquier forma se lo agradezco enormemente Dr. Watson. Me ha salvado la vida—dijo Porter sonriendo aún más, e intentó alzar un brazo con el propósito de alcanzar a tocar un poco de la bata blanca de Watson.

—es mi deber atender heridos de guerra, señor Porter— dijo Watson secamente, aunque casi no podía ocultar que recibir esos agradecimientos de alguien a quien había atendido herido de gravedad le agradaban sobremanera, sobretodo tratándose de un muy atractivo sargento como John Porter.

—Espero algún día poder pagárselo, Dr. Watson— expresó Porter contento, no dejando de mirar el rostro amable de Watson que permanecía también mirándolo al pie de su cama.

—bueno, debo informar al personal que finalmente ha despertado señor Porter. Volveré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Por lo mientras descanse un poco más— dijo Watson amable.

—jaja doctor, no sabe cómo me encantaría disfrutar de comer algo sólido. Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí algo, en realidad. Ahora mismo sólo tengo el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca— expresó Porter debilitado pero entusiasmado, quizá Watson podía pedir para que le llevasen algo sólido de comer. Watson le sonrió risible.

—bien señor Porter, tiene usted razón. En seguida ordenaré para que le proporcionen algo de comer—dijo Watson tratando de ocultar su risita provocada por la timidez.

—podría traérmelo usted mismo, ¿Dr. Watson? Si no es mucho pedir…— Porter habló intentado persuadirle amistosamente pues ciertamente Watson le inspiraba confianza, tranquilidad y sobretodo ánimo.

—mmh de acuerdo, volveré pronto con ello— dijo Watson y acto seguido salió de la habitación. En ese momento Porter se dio cuenta que dentro de la misma habitación había otro par de pacientes heridos recostados en sus respectivas camas. Por el momento todo estaba tranquilo y a salvo pero siguió preguntándose qué había sucedido con Zahir Sharq y sus hombres, seguramente aún continuaban siguiéndole la pista.

Por otra parte para ese momento Zahir ya se había comunicado con Frank Arlington informándole que su misión de terminar con Porter había fracasado y que ahora mismo estaba a salvo en la base británica de Lashkar Gah y que debían esperar otro momento para retomar la emboscada.

Frank Arlington estaba furioso.

…

Porter volvió a adormecerse un poco mientras esperaba, debido a la aburrición y también debido a que realmente se encontraba muy débil. En casi una hora Watson volvió a la habitación ésta vez con una charola en las manos, la cual contenía un cuenco de sopa, un guisado con ternera y frutos secos además de un vaso con zumo de alguna fruta.

—aquí está su comida, señor Porter— expresó Watson tratando de sonar animoso, aunque sólo lo hacía por sus pacientes porque realmente él se sentía un poco cansado de estar en ese país y de toda esa actividad bélica de ahí afuera.

Porter se despabiló por completo al ver a Watson acercarse a él y se alegró de volver a verlo. Le alegró mucho también poder al fin comer algo. Porter trató de incorporarse pero el terrible dolor de su cuerpo le hizo sentir como si al tratar de hacerlo mil agujas se le clavaran en la piel. Era un dolor infernal. Porter dio un respingo ante ello y Watson posó la charola sobre la cómoda por un momento.

—no intente moverse demasiado señor Porter, sus lesiones son delicadas y lo mejor es que mantenga su posición rígida— le regañó Watson y trató de ayudarlo. Porter sonrió risible.

—sí, tiene razón Doctor, debo obedecer sus órdenes, lo siento— se excusó Porter y Watson le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

—para estos casos solo basta con accionar la cama para que se recline hacia arriba— dijo Watson y cuando accionó un botón de la cama ésta se inclinó hacia arriba lentamente dejando a Porter en una posición adecuada sin tener que moverse. Watson volvió a tomar la charola y la colocó sobre las piernas de Porter.

—muchas gracias Dr. Watson, es usted mi salvador— Porter rio y Watson tomó una cuchara y con ella tomó un poco de la sopa del cuenco para dársela a comer a Porter. Porter se sintió como un pequeño niño. La idea de que el rubio joven doctor le diera así de comer le divertía sobremanera.

—Bien, le ayudaré a comer señor Porter— dijo Watson acercándole la cuchara y Porter le sonrió juguetonamente. Watson casi no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—por favor Dr. Watson, deje de llamarme señor Porter. Mi nombre es John, seguro ya lo sabe— expresó Porter luego de probar la primera cucharada de sopa, Watson estaba a punto de acercarle la segunda.

—Sí, lo sé, tenemos además todos sus datos, sé bien quién es usted…y…permítame decirle que le tengo sumo respeto y admiración por enfrentar tan valientemente a todos esos guerrilleros —dijo Watson esta vez soslayando un poco la mirada para ocultar su timidez.

—entonces si lo sabe por favor llámeme John, llámeme por mi nombre de pila— pidió Porter sonriente.

—mmh de acuerdo lo haré— dijo Watson y dio un breve suspiro de conformidad.

—y por cierto Dr. Watson, ¿cuál es su nombre de pila? No ha sido lo suficientemente cordial para decirme su nombre, si he averiguado que usted es el Dr. Watson ha sido gracias al nombre escrito en su bata— expresó Porter tratando de intimidarlo traviesamente. Watson se volvió hacia él y le sonrió de nuevo.

—es verdad, no me había presentado adecuadamente ante usted, bien mi nombre es John, John Hamish Watson— explicó con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su sereno rostro y entonces contempló divertido como Porter le miraba con asombro.

—¡así que te llamas John! igual que yo, ¡vaya! Esto sí que es muy grato –Porter río ante ello, aunque no demasiado como hubiera querido pues reír le hacía adolecer terriblemente el pecho.

—puedes llamarme Dr. Watson— dijo el rubio con imponente autoridad fingida, estaba bromeando coquetamente con él.

—errr…creo que me resultará divertida esta situación—dijo Porter sonriente.

—ahora por favor termine su comida sargento Porter, no querrá que se enfríe— expresó Watson divertido y extendió de nuevo la cuchara hacia la boca de Porter, también le gustaba pensar que tan atractivo y tenaz hombre de guerra como Porter se llamara igual que él, aunque él desde antes ya lo sabía.

—De acuerdo John— respondió Porter y probó la cucharada de sopa que Watson le estaba dando en ese momento.

 _ **FLASH BACK OFF**_

…

John Watson despertó de nuevo de un pesado sueño que le oprimía el pecho. Eran casi las 4:00 am, así lo marcaba el reloj digital posado sobre su buró y su agitada respiración no disminuiría sino hasta pasados algunos minutos después. Otra vez había estado teniendo todos esos sueños recurrentes que lastimaban sus pensamientos, todos esos sucesos que había tenido que ver y experimentar durante la guerra y las guerrillas que había tenido que presenciar, desde aquella primera vez en que le habían enviado a terminar sus prácticas médicas al servicio de la milicia británica en tierras de la India, mucho antes de conocer a John Porter en el desierto de Afganistán.

Los malditos sueños se estaban haciendo cada vez más recurrentes, antes, desde su último regreso a tierras británicas, lo único que Watson había estado soñando eran alguna que otra imagen de guerra disipadas en su subconsciente, en sueños que se presentaban esporádicamente, hasta todo que todos esos sueños comenzaron a aumentar su frecuencia con intervalos de dos o tres días. Pero ahora tenía esas pesadillas cada noche. Pensó entonces que tal vez su mente se empecinaba en ocultar su dolor de perder a Porter, ocultar su dolor de luto cubriéndolo con todas esas pesadillas. Tal vez era mejor que comenzara a conocer a nuevas personas. Aunque nunca había sido realmente bueno para ello.

Tampoco tenía una buena relación con su familia y no quería tenerla. Ya tenía demasiados conflictos consigo mismo para tener que soportar la necedad de su hermana alcohólica.

Watson había abierto su blog hacía apenas un día pero aún no había escrito ni una sola palabra. Ese día sacó de su gaveta su portátil y la encendió con el propósito de iniciar por escribir una primera nota inicial. En cuanto ingresó al blog se detuvo dubitativamente antes de comenzar a teclear algo, realmente no tenía interés ni ganas de escribir algo. Por un momento volvió a su mente el recuerdo de Porter y pensó que tal vez sería bueno hacer un pequeño escrito sobre lo que habían vivido juntos.

" _ **Le conocí en las áridas tierras afganas, hace poco más de un año. El personal de mi sección nos informó súbitamente aquel día que había llegado un informe desde el MI6 de Londres que pedía auxilio por el sargento John Porter y su compañero el ex militar Hugh Collinson, en turno de una peligrosa misión en aquel momento. Según el informe Porter y su compañero se encontrabas escapando de un peligroso grupo de terroristas talibanes que habían estado infiltrándose dentro de los sistemas de control de misiles. Pero resultó que el sargento John Porter había sido el único sobreviviente de dicha misión y ahora andaba perdido en el desierto con probable rumbo hacia nuestro campamento en Lashka Gah. De inmediato se enviaron un par de helicópteros en su búsqueda y tras una exhaustiva búsqueda finalmente hallaron su paradero. Le habían visto caer por una barranca hacia un riachuelo, probablemente gravemente herido de bala. En el lugar se encontraron también los cuerpos sin vida de varios extremistas talibanes. El personal encargado de auxiliarlo lo sacó del agua y con toda prisa lo condujeron hasta nuestra base médica. Hasta ese momento yo sólo le había visto en la fotografía que nos habían mostrado, pero en cuanto llegó en la camilla conducida por los paramédicos asignados le vi en persona por primera vez. Porter estaba inconsciente y su rostro y su cuerpo estaban cubiertos por su propia sangre. Yo sólo hice mi trabajo, me apresuré a auxiliarlo debidamente junto con otros dos de mis colegas médicos y así fue como le extrajimos el par de balas y esquirlas que le habían herido. Cuando todo el percance había apaciguado y tras terminar de intervenirlo en esas cirugías pude al fin divisar su rostro que ahora parecía tranquilo. Un sentimiento extrañamente atrayente me hizo asistirlo y velar su sueño esa noche y cuidar de él hasta que finalmente él despertó. Hasta ese momento jamás imaginé lo importante que Porter se volvería en mi vida a partir de entonces hasta que…"**_

Watson volvió a dudar en ese momento y se detuvo. No sabía si debía admitir que él mismo estaba tratando de restringirse el sentimiento de zozobra causado por la muerte de Porter o era debido quizá a su estricta formación militar pues de alguna forma en la academia le habían casi obligado a restringir sus sentimientos. Watson se sintió abatido de nuevo, odiaba sentir esa depresión, no quería que eso se profundizara cada vez más con el pasar de los días y que volviera más pesada la vida. Y entonces decidió borrar el texto que había escrito. Dejó su blog en blanco de nuevo. Tal vez algún otro día decidiría al fin escribir algo, algo que no tuviera que ver con John Porter.

Al día siguiente luego de volver a despertar de sus pesadillas, Watson salió de su vivienda, quizá en busca de un empleo, aún estando inválido de su pierna bien podría encontrar algún empleo aunque fuese pequeño y modesto. En el camino por el parque una voz le llamó de pronto.

—Hey, John, John Watson— dijo aquel hombre. Watson se giró media vuelta y se percató que se trataba de un viejo conocido suyo.

—Stamford, Mike Stamford, fuimos a Barts juntos. —pronunció aquel hombre al tiempo que extendía su mano para saludar al rubio John.

—si Mike, perdona, hola—respondió John Watson cordialmente, aunque sin mucho afán.

—he oído que te dispararon en el extranjero— dijo Mike. En ese momento una serie de recuerdos fulminantes atravesaron la mente de John Watson. A veces no podía disimular su abatimiento ante ello.

—Err..sí, me dispararon— confesó Watson al fin. Todo había sido causado en el inhóspito Medio Oriente.

Luego de conversar con su viejo compañero durante un rato en el cual Watson hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mostrarse con ánimo normal, finalmente Watson habló sobre su módica pensión militar la cual posiblemente ya no le podría permitir seguir viviendo en Londres durante mucho tiempo. En ese momento Stamford le sugirió compartir el piso con alguien y aunque Watson se mostró totalmente incrédulo y pesimista ante la idea no imaginó que ese mismo día un par de horas después estaría conociendo a quien sería su nuevo compañero e importante, Sherlock Holmes, en una muy fría presentación.

—¿me dejas usar tu teléfono? Mike— inquirió Sherlock quien apenas le había dirigido una breve mirada a Watson que había entrado junto con Mike a aquel laboratorio.

—oh, lo siento, he olvidado mi teléfono en mi abrigo— se excusó Stamford con Sherlock.

—Puedes usar el mío— sugirió Watson de pronto.

—oh gracias— respondió Sherlock volteando a verlo al fin.

—oh, él es mi viejo amigo John Watson— dijo Mike Stamford.

—¿Afganistán o Iraq? — preguntó Sherlock de pronto soslayando de nuevo la mirada hacia Watson. John se sintió completamente intrigado ante su inferencia.

Luego de comenzar un pequeño y extraño acuerdo mutuo acerca de compartir juntos un buen apartamento en el centro de Londres y de que Sherlock le explicara cómo era que había logrado adivinar sobre su estancia en Afganistán e inferir que Watson era un médico militar que asistía a terapia psicológica, Sherlock acordó fríamente, como usualmente hacía, que se citaran al día siguiente por la tarde.

En ese momento Watson no pudo evitar reír con ironía, le pareció que Sherlock estaba siendo demasiado engreído y era cierto que estaba realmente sorprendido porque había logrado adivinar su condición de esa forma tan acertada solamente mediante una deducción superficial, pero no estaba muy dispuesto a soportar tanta arrogancia.

—¿ya está? ¿Así de pronto? No sabemos nada uno del otro. Ni siquiera sé su nombre— expresó Watson serio y confuso.

—sé lo suficiente, sé que es un médico militar que recién acaba de llegar de Afganistán ahora inválido de esa pierna y pensionado por dicha lesión…

Sherlock volvió a darle toda una serie de explicaciones, todas totalmente acertadas. Entonces se atrevió a salir del laboratorio no sin antes hacerle saber su nombre.

—Sherlock Holmes, la dirección es 221B de Baker Street.

Ese sería el inicio de una nueva vida a lado de este nuevo compañero que a Watson le resultó bastante interesante.

 _ **FLASH BACK ON**_

Era temprano por la mañana y aunque el dolor seguía siendo espantosamente infernal Porter sentía que poco a poco éste disminuía. Pero además de ello ahora se sentía un poco más entusiasmado. Hacía media semana que había llegado a ese hospital improvisado despistando por un tiempo a Zahir Sharq y sus hombres. Eso debía preocuparle pues seguramente en cuanto él pudiera escapar de ahí ellos volverían a buscarlo o peor aún atacarían el campamento en donde ahora se encontraba recuperándose. Pero extrañamente no se sentía demasiado preocupado, quizá se debía a la presencia de su nuevo amigo el Dr. Watson, pues estaba bajo su cuidado y atención. Porter realmente se sentía reconfortado por tener a alguien tan sereno como él para asistirlo. Ver y hablar con el Dr. John Watson de alguna forma le animaba, le hacía olvidar un poco su condición fría de sargento de las más altas fuerzas británicas, un tipo rudo y decidido y fuertemente entrenado para matar a cualquiera de sus enemigos sin dudar.

—buenos días John—dijo Watson al entrar en la habitación, esbozando una dulce sonrisa para su paciente Porter –¿cómo te sientes hoy?.

Porter se alegró mucho de verlo. En ese momento le parecía que la melodiosa voz del Dr. John Watson estaba sonando más dulce de lo usua. Eso le cautivaba.

Watson comenzó a hacer unas pequeñas anotaciones en su tabla de registro y luego se acercó más a la cama de Porter.

—me siento mejor y creo que he mejorado un poquito más ahora mismo de solo verlo, Dr. Watson— dijo Porter sonriente. Ver a Watson le hizo eludir un poco su dolor.

—me reconforma mucho saber eso, en verdad —farfulló Watson un poco tímido y risible, tratando de concentrarse en hacer sus debidas anotaciones en la tabla de registro.

—¿Te reconforta el hecho que mencione que me mejora verte, John? — dijo Porter aún más temerario. Watson rio graciosamente intimidado.

—No, claro que no, me reconforta ver tu mejoría— admitió Watson tratando de evitar que Porter notase su vergüenza. En realidad a Watson le había agradado aquel comentario desatado. Pero no lo admitiría.

—al menos te preocupas por mí, puedo vivir feliz con eso y sobretodo puedo vivir feliz con verte cada vez que necesito volver a tomar mis medicamentos— musitó Porter risible. Watson volvió a sonreír pero esta vez no pudo evitar reír un poco ante ello. Le resultaba divertida la forma en la que Porter se dirigía a él, no lo percibía como coquetería, o hasta ese momento no quería hacerlo.

—jaja bien, hablando de medicinas, precisamente ahora mismo te toca tomar una cápsula— dijo Watson y sacó un pequeño frasco con cápsulas de una medicina de uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca y luego tomó un vaso medio lleno con agua y se los alcanzó a Porter para que los tomara. En se momento la cama de Porter estaba reclinada por lo que se encontraba sentado de forma erguida.

Porter sonrió y tomó la cápsula pero dejó que Watson le diera a beber el vaso.

—muchas gracias por sus cuidados, Dr. John— farfulló Porter con sonrisa seductora y mirada de sus ojos cual zafiros fija en el rubio doctor. Watson esta vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse sobremanera.

 _ **FLASH BACK OFF**_

Watson llegó a su actual dormitorio, modesto y pequeño, frío y vacío casi tanto como él mismo. Había sido un día de lo más extraño. Aquella mañana de forma tan repentina había tenido que surgir la cuestión de que no podía encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera compartir un apartamento, de que incluso habría sido ridículo considerarlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había citado con un tipo un tanto cretino para ver al día siguiente el nuevo posible sitio que compartirían.

Watson encendió su laptop con el propósito de investigar un poco sobre el susodicho.

" _¿Afganistán o Iraq?"_ aquellas palabras no dejaban de resonar en la mente de John Watson. Entonces recordó como había sido aquel primer beso que había tenido con su fallecido novio, John Porter.

" _ **Fue aquel día el campamento tuvo la decisión forzosamente obligada de cambiar su ubicación cuando repentinamente probé sus labios por primera vez, en aquel sutil beso deseado, anhelado, en medio del terreno de Gerešk de la provincia de Helmand. Un beso dulce y excitante, como un oasis en medio del desierto…."**_

Watson volvió a sentirse invadido por la zozobra y la melancolía. Pensar que nunca más volvería tener los besos de su amado John Porter le carcomía el alma. Watson terminó de escribir aquella entrada de su blog pero esta vez no la borró, decidió mejor guardarla para uso estrictamente privado.

" _te amo John Watson, no quiero que este sentimiento que siento por ti se desvanezca jamás, como la arena tocada por el viento en el desierto"_

Aquella noche Watson no tuvo las mismas pesadillas recurrentes, aquella vez sus sueños se transformaron en plácidos recuerdos de su hermoso romance vivido con John Porter. Watson soñó toda la noche con él.

…

 **Nota final:** Okay, espero que hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco de este primer capítulo, ya verán en capítulos posteriores todo lo que en realidad sucedió tiempo atrás antes de que Watson regresara a Londres y algunas cosas más, en especial situaciones hot jeje.

Se agradecen todos vuestros comentarios ;)


	2. Anhelos inalcanzables

**Nota:** Los dos se llaman Johnny de cariño uwu 3

 _ **Capítulo 2—Anhelos inalcanzables**_

El doctor Watson al fin había pasado una noche sin una sola de sus recurrentes pesadillas agobiantes. Sus sueños habían sido lúcidos y vívidos. Esa noche había soñado con John Porter pero esta vez había soñado parte de los hermosos momentos que había pasado a su lado, antes de que Porter partiera de la vida para siempre. Sin embargo en sus sueños no había reparado en esa fatídica realidad de su deceso, en sus sueños lo único que había concernido era recordar que habían vivido juntos una relación apasionada. En sus sueños, Watson pudo sentir incluso la calidez del cuerpo de Porter junto al suyo y el sabor de sus labios probando los suyos en sutiles y glorificados besos.

Pero el sueño terminó y súbitamente tuvo que despertar, justo en el momento en que lo disfrutaba más. Watson se incorporó poco a poco y finalmente se levantó de la cama luego de despabilarse. Siguió la misma rutina matutina que solía tener todos los días pero ésta probablemente sería la última que tendría en esa modesta habitación. Esa misma tarde debía asistir a su cita con aquel hombre extraño –cretino- que le había sugerido compartir el apartamento en el centro de Londres.

Mientras Watson terminaba de vestirse y arreglar su cabello frente al espejo aún no estaba del todo convencido de asistir a tal cita, la idea ciertamente seguía pareciéndole demasiado repentina, pero pensar en que el dinero se le terminaba le hacía darse cuenta que no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Quizá no podría encontrar a otra persona para compartir apartamento en mucho tiempo. Debía asistir aunque ese tal Sherlock no le agradase.

Pero aún faltaban bastantes horas para la hora citada así que el doctor Watson aún tenía tiempo libre, de todos modos no tenía un empleo y estaba condenado a usar aquel molesto bastón. Debía ocupar su tiempo en alguna actividad monótona. Pero a pesar de su ansiedad por reencontrarse con Sherlock y a pesar de que su impaciencia se incrementaba con el pasar de los minutos, ese día estaba extrañamente de buen humor. Los sueños sobre Porter que había tenido la noche anterior le habían sentado demasiado bien.

—oh Johnny, me haces tanta falta— decía continuamente el doctor Watson en medio de su soledad, en su pequeña habitación rentada que estaba a punto de abandonar, sentado en una solitaria y gastada silla a mitad de la habitación, pensando en que ni siquiera los recuerdos hermosos que tenía de Porter podían alcanzar a llenar el vacío que lastimaba dentro de su alma.

Caviló un poco tratando de recordar lo mayor posible cada parte de los sueños que había tenido esa noche, continuamente sonreía para sí mismo pero en un momento finalmente decidió que debía ocupar su tiempo en algo. Se levantó de su silla, determinante a cerrar ese ciclo de su vida. Pensó que lo mejor era guardar sus pocas pertenencias en cajas porque seguramente tendría que mudarse cuanto antes.

Al sacar las cosas de su librero comenzó a meter sus cosas en cajas de cartón. De entre las páginas de uno de los libros que tenía de pronto salió una fotografía donde aparecían él y John Porter. Watson se estremeció un poco al verla y la observó atónito, ensimismado durante un lapso. Aunque Porter estaba dentro de sus pensamientos todos los días lo cierto era que desde hacía tiempo atrás no había visto esa foto. Ver aquella foto le trajo todos sus recuerdos de nuevo, en una ráfaga de imágenes pasando por su mente. En la fotografía se apreciaba uno de los momentos más felices que habían compartido juntos, el momento justo en que acababan de volver a Londres juntos por primera vez en tierra británica luego de una larga estancia en Afganistán. Watson recordó que aquel día habían acordado su compromiso. Watson y Porter habían estado próximos a casarse.

La foto entre sus manos temblorosas le hizo recordar la proposición que le había hecho Porter ese día en el parque. Sonrió cuando recordó cuál había sido su respuesta ante ello.

—aquella noche fue maravillosa, John—musitó para sí mismo. La noche en que celebraron su compromiso había estado llena de pasión desenfrenada, de sexo delicioso entre las sábanas de seda. John Watson cerró sus ojos para recordar aquella noche perfecta. Trató de recordar vívidamente cada detalle, las manos de ambos mezcladas con sus pieles desnudas, buscándose mutuamente con desesperación. El cuerpo de su fornido amante bronceado sobre el suyo, sus fuertes brazos de hombre de guerra apoderándose de su cálido cuerpo, fundiéndose con su piel, enajenado por el deseo carnal. Los besos, las caricias y sus respiraciones entrecortadas, la indescriptible placentera sensación al sentirlo dentro, de cederle el paso más que como un acto de lujuria como un acto de amor real, deslizándose internamente en un vaivén gradual.

Sostuvo la fotografía por un rato más, observó cada detalle de ella pero sobretodo su atención se focalizó en la sonrisa lánguida que ambos esbozaban en el imagen, ambos abrazándose, sonriendo para la cámara y el cabello de ambos ligeramente alborotado por el viento, la hermosa puesta de solo al fondo de ellos, una puesta de sol que teñía el cielo de un precioso color rosado. La nostalgia le invadió en totalidad. Aquellos días habían quedado lejos, en el distante pasado. Porter ya no vivía.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

John Porter había pasado otra noche dentro del improvisado hospital del campamento militar británico, bastante dolorido todavía por todas las heridas de su cuerpo que aún no terminaban de sanar. Además también seguía un poco débil, la deshidratación que había sufrido en días anteriores había hecho mella en él y los fármacos que los médicos le suministraban le provocaban una somnolencia terrible. Pero su doctor favorito seguía atendiéndole con dedicación, y apreciaba cada momento a su lado a pesar de que la dolencia y el sopor le obligaran a dormir gran parte del día. Y dentro de su mente no dejaba de preocuparse por lo que Frank Arlington y Zahir pudieran estar tramando en ese momento, porque seguramente continuaban siguiéndole la pista con el fin de atraparlo y ésta vez al fin matarlo. En cualquier momento lo harían. Sus preocupaciones sobre eso se maquinaban dentro de sus sueños y delirios, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada en ese momento en el que ni siquiera podía levantarse y valerse enteramente por sí mismo. Sin embargo, Porter estaba dispuesto a solo esperar un poco más para recuperarse lo suficiente y escaparse del hospital si eso fuera necesario. Con el pasar de los días su exasperación incrementaba.

Pero la presencia del doctor Watson contrastaba sus sentimientos de rabia, cambiándolos por serenidad. El doctor le hacía casi olvidarse de ello, le hacía sentir demasiado bien. Su sonrisa y su figura le calmaban, le motivaban. Porter no dejó nunca de sentirse cautivado por la grata presencia del rubio doctor que le había salvado la vida en pos de su servicio.

—buenos días sargento, ¿qué tal ha amanecido hoy? ¿Mejor?— preguntó cordialmente el doctor Watson al entrar dentro de la habitación donde yacía Porter postrado. Watson traía consigo como era usual una tabla con anotaciones y al acercarse a la cama de Porter hizo correr la delgada cortina que rodeaba la cama.

—Buenos días doctor— dijo Porter con una gran sonrisa e intentó incorporarse rápidamente a pesar de que el dolor del costado de su torso le aquejaba. Porter no pudo evitar respingar un poco ante ello y Watson lo notó y frunció levemente una ceja.

—no te has recuperado por completo Porter, por favor no te sobre esfuerces— indicó el doctor Watson con seriedad.

—Doctor John, estoy comenzando a exasperarme por no poder salir de este maldito lugar— musitó Porter con una pequeña risa irónica.

Watson dejó su tabla de anotaciones sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama y se acercó a Porter. De inmediato se puso su estetoscopio en los oídos y escuchó brevemente sobre su caja torácica. Volvió a quitarse el estetoscopio.

—permíteme revisar qué tal va el progreso de la sanación— dijo Watson posando sus manos sobre el torso vendado de Porter. El cálido contacto de sus pieles fue como una sutil caricia cálida, Porter reparó en que se sentía demasiado reconfortado por ese contacto. El doctor Watson comenzó a palpar con cuidado su torso y revisó minuciosamente las heridas.

—Cómo usted diga doctor— dijo Porter con voz susurrante, no podía dejar de esbozar una seductora sonrisa en su rostro ni podía dejar de sentirse embelesado por mirar de cerca al doctor que lo atendía. Pero Watson en cambio continuó haciendo su trabajo, levantó los vendajes para determinar su cicatrización y luego alzó el rostro que inevitablemente se encontró de frente con el rostro del cautivado Porter. Watson no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ello, sus rostros antes no habían estado así de cerca. Cuando los ojos azules de Porter se encontraron con los suyos, Porter le sonrió aún más.

—Parece que todo está sanando muy bien—pronunció el rubio, tratando de mostrarse formal.

—te sonrojaste— dijo Porter risible tratando de intimidarlo más y no pudo resistirse más a posar una de sus manos sobre el rubio cabello del doctor.

—no, claro que no— respondió Watson risible, tímido y soslayado.

—doctor Watson, es usted tan agradable, siempre pareces tan…gentil…me pregunto cuál es tu edad— dijo Porter curioso mientras comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de Watson con suavidad.

—38 años— farfulló el rubio un poco avergonzado, y a pesar de que su rostro permanecía aparentemente fijo en su tarea de revisar las heridas, Porter pudo ver que Watson sonreía con nerviosismo.

—¿en serio? ¡Es la misma edad que tengo yo!— dijo Porter risible, saber esa otra coincidencia le sorprendía sobremanera pero no mostraba demasiada efusividad porque la serenidad tímida y cautivadora de Watson lo eclipsaba.

—oh…así que tenemos ¡otra coincidencia!— expresó Watson volteando a ver al fin a Porter a la cara, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa más amplia al enterarse de ello.

—me sorprende que un hombre de tu (nuestra) edad sea tan dulce y gentil— confesó Porter, todas las facciones de Watson le resultaban curiosamente tiernas.

—jaja sargento John Porter, por favor deje de decir esas cosas, ¡me avergüenza! ¡No soy nada de eso!—espetó el rubio risible y frunció el ceño levemente en señal de protesta, casi con el deseo de denotar dureza para contrarrestar la supuesta dulzura a la que Porter se refería con aclamación pero aún con esa expresión en su rostro, Porter pensaba que Watson se veía adorable.

—no deja de ser adorable incluso enojado— dijo Porter con susurrante voz. Watson pudo sentir que la caricia que Porter le hacía sobre la espalda le tocaba con mayor intención. Se estremeció un poco para sus adentros y un cosquilleo extraño invadió su vientre.

—No, de ninguna manera, jaja deja de burlarte de mí, ¡maldita sea!— bromeó el rubio protestando de nuevo.

—no me estoy burlando, estoy diciendo la verdad. Me gusta que seas mi doctor, me gusta haberte conocido, a pesar de las circunstancias y a pesar de que desde entonces no he podido salir de estas cuatro paredes y tampoco hemos podido conocernos muy bien— indicó Porter. Watson pensó en ese momento que el tono de voz que estaba usando Porter se volvía más seductor. O quizá sólo eran alucinaciones suyas, producto del estrés del trabajo y el cumplido que Porter le había hecho.

—pero pronto podrás salir de aquí John. ¡Eso seguro!— Watson le sonrió de nuevo—bien, debo cambiarte hoy los vendajes.

…

El doctor Watson sacó algunas vendas nuevas del botiquín y luego de hacer nuevas curaciones en las heridas de Porter las cubrió con las nuevas vendas con cuidado y dedicación.

—muchas gracias doctor Watson— masculló Porter con sonrisa afable.

—no es nada. Por cierto creo que ya debía de traerte tu desayuno desde hace rato. Iré enseguida, no tardaré— dijo el rubio y ésta vez fue él quien se atrevió a toquetear un poco el brazo de Porter, con deseos de estrujar un poco sus bíceps.

Un par de días pasaron y la mejoría de Porter era notable cada vez más. Ser un hombre fuerte y entrenado le había ayudado mucho para recuperarse, seguramente su sistema inmunológico estaba fortalecido debido a eso. Sus heridas aún no habían terminado de cicatrizar y a veces todavía se sentía dolorido pero al fin había podido levantarse de la cama y valerse un poco más por sí mismo sin necesitar mucha ayuda, aunque el auxilio del agradable doctor rubio no dejaba de atraerle. Pero debido a esto también, Watson había dejado de atenderlo demasiado fijando ahora su atención a sus otros nuevos pacientes recién llegados con heridas más graves.

Aquel día Porter al fin pudo levantarse de la cama, aunque con bastante dificultad. La escayola en su pierna le impedía caminar bien y no disponía de una muleta o al menos un bastón para sostenerse pero eso no lo detuvo para salir de su habitación luego de todos esos días de postración. Tuvo que sostenerse un poco de la pared para poder llegar hasta otros sitios del pequeño modesto hospital. Su primer propósito al caminar fuera del dormitorio fue ir a buscar al doctor rubio. Lo encontró en una pequeña sala, luego de varios minutos de búsqueda. Ahí estaba el doctor John Watson de pie frente a un estante con medicamentos y equipo médico primordial.

—Buenos días doctor John— dijo Porter aproximándose detrás de la espalda del doctor Watson quien estaba un poco distraído revisando algunas anotaciones en su libreta. Porter se acercó más a él y se atrevió a susurrar en la cercanía de su oreja. Watson pudo sentir la calidez de su respiración de inmediato, hablándole con suavidad.

—Oh buenos días John— dijo Watson un poco sorprendido, dejando de atender por un momento sus papeles. Se sonrojó un poco más porque Porter no parecía querer alejarse mucho de él y eso ciertamente también le incomodó —veo que ya puedes levantarte de la cama— farfulló Watson mientras se daba media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—hoy en la mañana no fuiste para darme mi medicina, doctor— susurró Porter en reclamación pero no denotó molestia en ningún momento. Watson se avergonzó un poco y rió nerviosamente. En ese momento Porter sintió el gran impulso interno por tomar a Watson de la cintura y juntar más su cuerpo con el suyo en un abrazo.

—lo siento sargento Porter, pero como ya te has recuperado bastante y tenemos otros pacientes que atender pues me asignaron a atenderlos a ellos— masculló Watson un poco soslayado porque Porter no dejaba de mirarlo con contemplación y eso incrementaba su vergüenza—perdona— en ese momento Watson no se contuvo a tocar un poco la camisa semi abierta de Porter, aunque sus manos se movieron con vacilación sólo sobre la tela. A Porter le agrado en demasía ese acto, inexplicablemente lo consideró sexy y atrevido, sobretodo porque Watson seguía soslayando la mirada tímidamente pero entonces Watson al fin alzó la mirada para mirar su cara.

—Ya veo, es una lástima…—dijo Porter con voz suavizada mientras le miraba a los ojos —podría lesionarme de nuevo solo para que el doctor Watson tuviera que atenderme de nuevo— bromeó.

—oh, vamos, ¡no digas eso! Y por favor ya déjame pasar, tengo que atender a un paciente— dijo Watson un poco más serio. Porter no pudo evitar sonreír lánguidamente ante ello pero se alejó un poco de él y le cedió el paso.

El doctor Watson se acomodó un poco la bata y retomó sus papeles.

—te veo al rato, sargento—dijo Watson lacónico.

—doctor, ¿ahora quién me atenderá entonces?— inquirió Porter internamente intrigado, pero en humorismo.

—ahora te atenderá un nuevo doctor, pero sólo se encargará de evaluar tus últimas heridas, prácticamente estás curado y quizá pronto puedas marcharte— dijo Watson vacilante, luego alzó la mirada hacia él de nuevo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero tratando de sonreírle, era una expresión que Porter encontraba irresistible.

Porter no podía entender porque el doctor rubio le atraía tanto, por qué deseaba besarlo, estrujarlo contra su cuerpo, el doctor rubio que le había salvado la vida metódicamente hablando, le ocasionaba una extraña pero enorme atracción sexual, algo que nunca antes había sentido por alguien. Una serie de sentimientos y sensaciones difíciles de explicar incluso para un hombre tan activo sexual como él.

—no quiero que me atienda otro doctor, John— dijo Porter ahora un poco más serio.

—pero eso no es algo que podamos discutir, ya ha sido asignado así— respondió Watson dubitativo—no está en mis manos.

—bueno pero puedo seguir viéndote ¿verdad? —preguntó Porter con voz intimidadoramente sexy. En ese momento una de las manos de Porter alcanzó a rozar la mano de Watson, invitándola a unirse con la suya en un estrechón de manos. Watson intuyó que ese era su propósito y dejó que su mano estrechara la suya pero para su sorpresa al contacto con la suya, la mano de Porter fue entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos poco a poco.

—Oh por su puesto— respondió el rubio ruborizado, sintiendo la mano de Porter ligada con la suya. Sus manos permanecieron así durante unos segundos, un lapso que les pareció a ambos un momento detenido en el tiempo, mientras sus rostros no dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro con sonrisas nerviosas.

—Además todavía necesito que me quiten todos los vendajes y también quiero que estés ahí cuando al fin pueda quitarme la escayola de la pierna— dijo Porter con coquetería. Watson hizo una pausa antes de responder a ello, era una situación extraña que no podía asimilar. Y sus manos no parecían querer soltarse.

—por cierto ¿cómo está tu pierna? —inquirió el rubio con voz trémula.

—estaría mejor si tuviera sus cuidados, doctor— musitó Porter divertido.

—jaja ¡basta!—Watson rio nervioso de nuevo y al fin soltó la mano de Porter. Sus manos habían sudado, se la secó con la bata y trató de mostrar un semblante firme—haces que me sienta comprometido contigo.

Luego de un rato más de miradas compartidas y de una charla breve, el doctor Watson tuvo que ser requerido para ayudar a atender un par de nuevos pacientes que acababan de llegar a la base militar, heridos de cierta gravedad. Porter pudo observar un poco de lo que hacían para asistirlos, se sintió enormemente admirado de toda la dedicación que Watson tenía por el cumplimiento de su labor, e incluso a pesar de ello no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos por ello, porque estaban siendo atendidos por el rubio doctor.

" _seguramente así fue como el doctor John me vio por primera vez, herido e inconsciente, vaya manera de conocernos"_ decía Porter para sus adentros.

Porter recorrió la cortina de su habitación que estaba conectada al área donde operaban a los heridos. El modesto hospital ciertamente no era demasiado grande y Porter tenía que permanecer dentro de su habitación mientras terminaba de recuperarse. Por suerte ya no tenía que permanecer en cama todo el tiempo, el sopor ya no le menguaba tanto y se le permitía andar caminando por el pasillo más libremente, aunque el pesado yeso de su pierna no se lo permitiera mucho. Porter tenía que permanecer sentado en ese lugar la mayor parte del día aunque podía conversar un poco con sus compañeros de cuarto.

Esa misma tarde entró a su habitación una joven doctora para atender a Porter y otros enfermos. La doctora era una bella mujer, de nombre Judy, una mujer muy atractiva y de un hermoso cabello negro alisado el cual llevaba corto. Vestía con su uniforme militar que se le ceñía al cuerpo, bajo la bata blanca que llevaba puesta encima y tenía además una cofia en la cabeza.

—buenas tardes señores— dijo la doctora recién llegada. Luego de echar un vistazo rápido estando dentro de la habitación, la mujer divisó al corpulento Porter. Su atención se posó en él casi de inmediato. Le pareció demasiado atractivo aún con todas esas vendas alrededor de su torso y esa escayola que se abultaba sobre su pierna. Todos los pacientes ahí presentes, que eran cuatro hombres que rondaban más o menos la misma edad de Porter, le saludaron con entusiasmo, en verdad la doctora era muy hermosa y Porter tampoco podía negarlo. Reparó que la mujer era el tipo de mujeres que siempre había cortejado y se había llevado a la cama. Ella no podía apartar la vista de él, le resultaba demasiado atractivo. Pero Porter en cambio no mostró el mismo interés, lo cual le extrañó incluso para sí mismo.

La doctora se acercó primero a Porter, con toda la conveniencia y frivolidad que él le causaba. Aún a pesar de su vocación de doctora, ahora mismo sólo sentía el interés de acercarse a él y parecía intentar hacer caso omiso de los otros pacientes.

La mujer sacó su expediente y revisó los nombres de los pacientes.

—soy su nueva doctora, estaré a su cuidado durante el tiempo que les resta de recuperación. Usted debe ser el sargento John Porter, veo que en efecto ha llevado una muy buena recuperación— expresó la doctora dirigiendo una mirada coqueta y una lánguida sonrisa hacia Porter. El sargento le sonrió amable aunque reservado, y le estrechó la mano cordialmente cuando ella hizo lo mismo con el afán de saludarlo.

La doctora atendió a los demás pacientes, que no podían evitar mirarla con cierto deseo lascivo. Pero ella ya tenía la atención fija en el sargento Porter. Cuando la doctora terminó de atender a los pacientes y salió de la habitación se las arregló para reencontrarse con Porter. Casi al anochecer John Porter salió de la habitación para ir al comedor a tomar la cena, junto a los otros pacientes. John Porter no tenía muletas por lo cual le costaba trabajo desplazarse hasta el comedor o hacia cualquier lugar con esa pierna lastimada, pero era un hombre firme y adiestrado estrictamente y algo como eso no le detendría.

—me pregunto si el doctor John estará un poco libre, aunque no ha venido a verme en toda la tarde. Me gustaría encontrarlo en el comedor—decía Porter en su pensamiento mientras se desplazaba hasta el comedor sosteniéndose un poco contra la pared. Se sentía entusiasmado por ver al rubio doctor de nuevo.

Mientras Porter recorría el pasillo la doctora logró divisarlo, porque de hecho había estado acechándolo esperando a que Porter saliera caminando hacia el comedor, ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a conquistarlo. La doctora Judy había reparado en que Porter era un hombre fácil de caer en las redes de una mujer como ella, astuta, coqueta y que se sabía atractiva. La doctora no dudó en acercarse a saludarlo y ofrecerse a acompañarlo al comedor con el fin de ayudarle.

….

Esa tarde Porter no pudo ver a Watson en el comedor, el rubio doctor no se había aparecido por ahí. Porter había tenido que permitir que la doctora le acompañara todo el rato en el comedor, acercándose a él con el pretexto de vigilar un poco más de cerca su curación. Ella no dejó de mirarlo con atrevida coquetería, Porter se dio cuenta de inmediato de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones pero él seguía sin mostrarse interesado. Ella llegó al punto de comenzar el contacto corporal con él toqueteando a menudo sus brazos, pero Porter se mantuvo huidizo en todo momento. Era la primera vez que rechazaba a una mujer de ese tipo. Pero Porter trató de mostrarse amable con ella en todo momento y fingir un poco de interés en conocerla. Porter le contó un poco de su historia y de la misión que le había ocasionado caer herido cerca de esa base militar.

—el doctor Watson es quien ha estado atendiéndome desde entonces…bueno, desde hoy eso ha tenido que cambiar, como bien sabe— dijo Porter mientras terminaba de degustar su plato. La doctora notó inevitablemente el interés con el cual Porter se refería al hablar del doctor.

—ah sí, lo conozco bien, es un hombre agradable, dedicado a sus pacientes de que llegó aquí, aunque un poco serio y solitario. Creo que nunca se ha casado— dijo ella.

—solitario como yo…—musitó Porter.

— ¿Nunca te has casado tampoco?—inquirió ella con interés.

—lo estuve, una vez. Pero ahora estoy solo, mi ex esposa murió hace poco aunque vivimos separados desde hace años— dijo Porter con seriedad. Pronunciar esto, la doctora sin duda pensó que esa era su oportunidad. Ella tenía el firme propósito de acostarse con Porter, porque en realidad no parecía interesarle mucho su historia, no le había interesado mucho escuchar sobre su pasado y el incidente que Porter le había contado sobre lo que pasó en Irak hacía siete años atrás, en ella sólo estaba anidado un exacerbado deseo sexual. Ella posó una mano sobre la mano de Porter con osadía. Porter no pudo sentir la misma calidez agradable que había experimentado al entrelazar su mano con la mano de Watson esa misma mañana en ese juego de caricias.

Cuando terminó la cena Porter se retiró a su habitación despidiéndose de ella educadamente. Luego de un rato, mientras Porter estaba dentro de su habitación, la doctora se inmiscuyó en el dormitorio con el pretexto de examinar sus heridas. Con total atrevimiento se acercó a él y comenzó a toquetear su piel bronceada. La mujer era demasiado bella y provocativa para que Porter o cualquier otro hombre pudiera resistirse a sus atrevidas insinuaciones, pero Porter no podía sentirse atraído por eso, ni siquiera un poco.

—He venido a atender tus heridas— dijo ella mientras osaba palpar sobre su torso, con la intención de llevar sus manos hacia su pecho. Porter río con ironía satírica y también debía admitirlo, con un poco de fastidio.

—ya han cambiado los vendajes esta mañana, lo hizo el mismo doctor John Watson— dijo Porter sarcástico.

—oh pero seguro que hay muchas más cosas que pueda yo hacer por ti— expresó ella más audaz.

En ese momento ella estaba demasiado cerca de su cara, el escote de su blusa dejaba asomar una parte de su busto y repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron al abrirse. Era el rubio doctor Watson y sin evitarlo vio la escena. Porter sintió una extraña emoción de volver a verlo pero el doctor Watson permaneció un poco atónito desde el marco de la puerta. La escena le incomodó mucho, conocía a la atractiva mujer. Quizá era una especie de celos lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero no podía admitirlo ni siquiera para sí mismo. La doctora miró al doctor Watson con un poco de sorpresa, pero eso no cesó la expresión lujuriosa de su rostro. Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, el doctor Watson notó que las manos de la doctora estaban bien posadas sobre el torso del sargento Porter, y notó también la postura y la cercanía en que ambos estaban.

—oh lo siento, no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo— se excusó el rubio dubitativo, aunque pronto reparó en que la actitud de la "pareja" no estaba siendo la adecuada. El lugar tenía reglas y eso incluía no llevar a cabo actos íntimos.

—No hay problema doctor Watson— dijo ella con total tranquilidad y osadía, sin alejarse ni un poco del sargento Porter.

—no John, espera, no es lo que parece— respondió Porter e hizo un esfuerzo por zafarse, en ese momento odió más que otros días que la maldita escayola de su pierna le impidiera tener la movilidad que deseaba. La doctora sintió el inmediato rechazo y le extrañó sobremanera que Porter pusiera toda esa atención hacia el impertinente doctor rubio en vez de hacerle caso a ella. Porter se acercó a Watson y desde su ángulo, la doctora pudo notar la expresión de gozo que esbozaba Porter en su rostro al ver al rubio doctor de cerca.

—sea o no sea lo que yo piense, no se pueden tener ese tipo de conductas aquí. Tendré que avisar a los superiores, lo siento—indicó Watson notablemente incómodo y molesto. En ese momento Porter notó que Watson traía una muleta en las manos—como sea, solo venía para traerle esto sargento Porter. Perdone la tardanza, estuve un poco ocupado toda esta tarde y además me costó un poco de trabajo poder conseguirla— dijo el doctor Watson esta vez mirándolo de frente con firmeza y ligeramente ceñudo.

Porter sonrió aún más y se acercó un poco más a él.

—Oh muchas gracias John, ahora entiendo por qué no habías venido a verme durante todo este rato— dijo Porter con voz suave acercándose más a Watson.

—mmh sí, además ya sabes, ya no tengo que atenderte todo el tiempo. Pero bueno, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana sargento— dijo el rubio indeciso, la presencia de la doctora le incomodaba sobremanera y le acomplejaba de cierta forma.

—oh John por favor, no te vayas aún. Sabes que me gusta conversar contigo— expresó Porter seductor y detuvo a Watson de un brazo.

La doctora sintió enormes celos creciendo dentro de su mente porque la cercanía de Porter y Watson parecía extrañamente estrecha. Pero no estaba decidida a dejar de intimidar a Porter para persuadirlo a acostarse con ella, aunque eso tuviera que esperar un poco más. De todos modos Porter no podía estar interesado en Watson, Porter no era homosexual pensó.

—yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana sargento Porter, doctor Watson— dijo la mujer tratando de su usar su tono más amable de voz y esbozó una afable sonrisa. La mujer tomó su tabla de registros y salió de la habitación.

Estando solos en la habitación, Watson se sintió aún más avergonzado porque Porter seguía sosteniendo su brazo.

—doctor, sé que esto parecerá un abuso de mi parte porque sé que no es deber suyo y porque seguramente en este momento se encuentra usted muy cansado pero…necesito que…— pronunció Porter vacilante.

—dime John… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? — respondió Watson con duda, sentía que el calor de sus mejillas incrementaba.

—Doctor Watson, necesito ayuda para ducharme, ya sabes, la molesta escayola…— dijo Porter provocador, en la cercanía del rostro del rubio doctor, al menos en la medida que se podía porque sus diferencias de estaturas siempre les impedía encontrar sus rostros totalmente de frente. Si no fuera por eso seguramente desde hacía días Porter no se habría resistido a robarle un beso. Besar al doctor John Watson era algo que había reconocido desear impulsivamente casi desde el momento en que lo había conocido. El doctor John Watson le fascinaba, le provocaba, le cautivaba, incitaba en él un creciente deseo sexual y un interés enorme por conocer más de él. Porter nunca antes había sentido eso por ningún otro hombre pero no le importaba en absoluto. John Watson era totalmente diferente.

El rostro de Porter quedaba a la altura del cabello rubio de Watson, pero eso no evitaba que el doctor pudiera sentir la respiración ansiosa de Porter, ansiosa por su cercanía. Watson dudó un poco antes de responder ante tal proposición. Porter sintió que pasaba una eternidad antes de que Watson respondiera. Entonces Watson soltó una breve risa nerviosa, sentía en ese momento que el sudor de sus manos provocaría que su tabla de registros resbalara al suelo.

—oh pues…— farfulló el rubio soslayando la mirada.

— ¿acaso no puede auxiliarme, doctor?— musitó Porter.

—está bien, te ayudaré. ¿Vamos ahora?— respondió el rubio al fin, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la azulina mirada penetrante del fuerte sargento. Porter le sonrió lánguidamente, pensó en ese momento que el rubio doctor lucía demasiado tierno.

…

Watson ayudó un poco al sargento Porter para llegar al área de duchas, debido a su dificultad para desplazarse, aunque ahora la muleta le facilitaba enormemente caminar, Porter disfrutaba mucho aprovechar la oportunidad de ser asistido por el doctor Watson. A pesar de todas las atenciones que había tenido con él desde su llegada, esta era la primera vez que Watson le asistía para ducharse. Las veces anteriores otros doctores le habían ayudado a sumergirse en una tina, pero por fin en esta ocasión el sargento podía meterse a duchar bajo la regadera.

Ver a Porter desvestirse hasta quedar desnudo provocó furor interno en el doctor John Watson; ayudarlo a quitarse los vendajes le avergonzó aún más. El cuerpo de Porter le resultaba demasiado sexy e irresistible, musculoso, fornido, bronceado. Pero ese cuerpo hercúleo estaba también macerado y lleno de cicatrices y heridas que aún no terminaban de cerrarse. Quizá el baño todavía iba a doler.

—Aún tienes heridas— dijo el rubio cuando Porter ya estaba completamente desnudo frente a sus ojos, notando por primera vez sin evitarlo su hombría bien dotada.

—Lo sé, y no sabe cuánto me duelen todavía doctor— expresó Porter farfullando, tratando de reír con nerviosidad.

—Veo que has recibido ya en otras ocasiones otras heridas de bala— dijo el rubio doctor mientras palpaba una de las cicatrices del torso de Porter. La cicatriz delataba una herida de bala no muy profunda que al parecer había cerrado hacía tan solo unos meses.

Porter sonrió lánguidamente cuando el doctor Watson tocó esa parte de su piel.

—esa cicatriz fue de una bala que me alcanzó en Zimbabwe, hace un par de meses. En esa ocasión la curación fue casera, muy dolorosa y jaja creo que corrí con suerte— explicó Porter.

—bueno, la herida no parece haber sido muy profunda, pero yo creo que la sanación de esa herida de bala pudo ser rápida debido a que eres un hombre fuerte…—expresó el rubio trémulo y luego pensó que había sonado muy intrépido. Pero Porter lo encontró dulce y sensual.

— ¿eso crees? — inquirió el sargento de pelo oscuro.

—sí, se nota que eres un hombre muy fuerte, inquebrantable, me sorprende darme cuenta de todas las cicatrices que tienes por todo el cuerpo. Yo no podría ser como tú— masculló el rubio risible deseando no sonrojarse de nuevo.

—no hace falta que seas como yo, tu puedes salvar vidas, como la mía— susurró el sensual sargento, con el deseo creciente de tomar al doctor Watson entre sus brazos y apoderarse de sus labios. El doctor Watson se sonrojó ante ese comentario. El agua de la ducha comenzó a caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Porter. Porter tuvo cuidado de no mojar su escayola, el doctor Watson previamente le había ayudado a cubrirlo con una funda de plástico.

Verdaderamente el contacto con el agua y el jabón aún le provocaba un poco de ardor en algunas partes de su piel lastimada. Porter no podía evitar respingar ante ello, pero el doctor Watson tuvo todo el cuidado para no lastimarlo. Además su presencia le reconfortaba mucho.

—Eres tan cauteloso John— dijo Porter susurrante y luego salpicó al doctor con un poco del agua que caía de la regadera. Watson rio por el jugueteo.

—jaja ¡basta, sargento!— protestó el rubio risible y tratando de cubrirse la cara con el antebrazo, aunque eso no impedía que Porter continuara mojándolo. El jugueteo continuó durante un rato más hasta el punto en que Porter tuvo el atrevimiento de atraer a Watson de la cintura y acercarlo a él lo cual provocó que el rubio se mojara más con el agua de la regadera.

—¡cuidado doctor! —dijo Porter en broma mientras atraía el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo. Watson rió avergonzado, estaba entre sus brazos bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera y sin saber cómo actuar. Pero no le desagradaba, un sentimiento placentero le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago.

—¡¿qué diablos estás haciendo?! —espetó Watson en protesta. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado. Porter estaba muy entusiasmado y aunque quería evitarlo su miembro se había endurecido un poco e inevitablemente rozó la entrepierna del rubio doctor. Watson pudo sentir ese roce áspero sobre su ropa mojada y eso le avergonzó aún más, pero Porter seguía riendo divertido sin querer soltarlo.

Luego de un rato de juego el doctor Watson al fin pudo zafarse de sus brazos. Internamente la emoción que sentía le hacía ruborizar.

—¡mira lo que has hecho! ¡Ahora estoy todo empapado! —espetó el rubio con risa nerviosa mientras se quitaba la bata mojada.

Cuando Porter terminó de ducharse Watson le alcanzó una toalla para secarse. Porter cubrió la parte baja de su cintura y Watson se sonrojó de nuevo ante ello, Había tenido demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Porter había cubierto de nuevo su hombría que había estado al descubierto ante los ojos del doctor Watson, y más que eso que había tenido contacto contra su muslo.

—doctor John, por favor, hábleme un poco más de usted. No hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar sobre nosotros y créame que quiero conocerle más, quiero conocer más de quien me salvó la vida— dijo Porter, la masculina voz del sargento siempre resultaba ser demasiado sexy para el doctor John Watson.

El rubio se sintió un poco cohibido por tener que contar un poco acerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía abierto a hacerlo. Dio un breve suspiro, Porter terminó de vestirse, con ayuda del doctor pudo subirse los pantalones. Durante ese lapso, Watson le habló un poco de su pasado.

— ¡Así que estudiaste en Oxford! Es tan admirable estar frente a una persona tan culta como tú, Johnny— expresó Porter con entusiasmo.

— ¿en verdad? Bueno, pero tuve que hacer mi servicio en la India y bueno después terminé aquí, llevo casi medio año en Afganistán— confesó el rubio con mirada esquiva.

—Yo solo tuve una formación militar, nunca pude asistir a una universidad— farfulló Porter mientras terminaba de ajustarse la camisa, en tanto podía debido a su dolorido cuerpo. Respingó de nuevo cuando tuvo que alzar los brazos para vestirse con la camisa, mientras Watson le ayudaba.

—pero eso es admirable también porque has resultado ser un muy destacado sargento, eres muy valiente Porter, aún no puedo dejar de estar admirado por saber que has llevado tantas misiones tan peligrosas tú solo!— dijo Watson efusivo y con sinceridad.

—Muchas gracias doctor Watson, y muchas gracias por ayudarme con la ducha—musitó Porter en tono sensual. Luego de eso al fin salieron del área de duchas y John Watson lo ayudó a llegar hasta su habitación. La ropa del doctor Watson estaba notablemente mojada y sin quererlo escurrió un poco de agua en el pasillo.

— ¿ves? Por tu culpa ahora mismo estoy dejando un desastre por todos lados—dijo Watson regañándolo, pero ciertamente todavía se sentía avergonzado y también alegre por lo que Porter se había atrevido a hacer bajo la regadera.

—Pero admite que te gustó—dijo Porter risible, abrazado de Watson mientras recorrían el pasillo. Watson se intimidó, Porter tenía razón.

Dentro de la habitación el rubio le ayudó también a recostarse sobre la cama, ya era de noche y Watson había tenido un día muy agotador. Aunque le gustaba estar al lado del sargento Porter, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era marcharse y dormir en su propia cama.

—creo que es hora de tu medicamento, es importante que lo tomes para que tus heridas sanen más pronto y para que alivien un poco el dolor— dijo el doctor Watson y se apresuró a ir pronto a la gaveta para sacar de ahí el medicamento que correspondía. Porter sonrió recostado sobre su cama reclinable de hospital.

—jaja creí que ya no serías mi doctor— dijo Porter burlón. Watson se ruborizó pero continuó sacando las capsulas que debía darle a Porter en ese momento.

—Aquí está, abre la boca— dijo el rubio intentando sonar estricto y Porter risible hizo lo que le indicó. Luego de darle la capsula con analgésico, Watson le alcanzó un vaso con agua para que Porter se lo tomara.

—Gracias doctor Watson, sin duda gracias a todos sus cuidados es que estoy vivo— dijo Porter.

—jaja bueno, ya te he dicho que además de ser mi deber también es algo que me gusta hacer, sobre todo por ti— dijo el rubio sonriente, trémulo e inquieto. En ese momento Watson posó una de sus manos sobre uno de los brazos de Porter y el peli-oscuro instintivamente tocó su mano sutilmente con la suya. Aunque no lo admitieran ninguno de los dos habría deseado que ese momento terminara.

Esa noche, durante un rato más hablaron un poco de sí mismos, aunque no demasiado porque no debían molestar a los otros pacientes con sus conversaciones. Además Watson debía marcharse a su casa.

—hay tantas cosas que aún tengo que saber de ti, Johnny— dijo Porter curioso y sincero, mirando al rubio doctor con mirada fija —cada vez me resultas más interesante.

—creo que también quiero saber mucho más de ti…amigo— aquella última palabra provocó en Porter una emoción inmensa, a pesar del verdadero concepto en el cual él ahora tenía al doctor Watson. Esa misma noche Porter llegó a la conclusión de lo que en verdad sentía, admitió para sus adentros lo que en verdad estaba pasando con su mente y sus sentidos. Estaba enamorándose del doctor Watson.

….

El doctor Watson se retiró de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Watson dormía en un dormitorio compartido con otros de sus compañeros doctores en una pequeña posada asignada especialmente para ellos. Watson dormía en una litera, en la cama de abajo. Su compañero de cuarto era un sujeto amable, un doctor igual que él pero más especializado en primeros auxilios. Era un hombre unos treinta años de edad llamado Raymond. Se habían convertido en buenos amigos durante todo este tiempo.

—has estado hablando mucho de ese paciente tuyo— dijo Raymond cuando preparaba su cama para dormir—¿es el mismo sargento con el que te he visto en los últimos días en el comedor? — inquirió el más joven.

—sí, es el mismo. He estado atendiéndolo durante estas dos últimas semanas, su progreso ha sido muy favorable. Él es un sargento muy destacado, de alta élite de las fuerzas británicas. En su última misión enfrentó y huyó por sí solo de un grupo terrorista altamente peligroso—explicó el rubio. En su cara denotaba toda su alegría e interés al referirse a Porter.

—seguro que ese sargento ha causado gran impacto en ti, estimado John. No te había visto tan feliz— dijo el chico jocoso.

—jaja pues…estoy entablando una muy buena amistad con él— declaró el rubio doctor. Pero Raymond siempre había intuido que el doctor John Watson tenía una inclinación homosexual casi definida, pero la cual siempre había cuidado mostrar abiertamente. Watson nunca había hablado de ello. Raymond creía que John Watson tenía dificultades para aceptarlo abiertamente. Raymond estaba casi seguro de que John Watson estaba enamorándose del atractivo sargento John Porter.

—me alegra mucho saber eso, John—dijo Raymond sincero. Aunque se sintió un poco preocupado por saber si Watson sería igualmente correspondido por el susodicho sargento Porter, pues le tenía en gran estima y no deseaba que Watson sufriera un rechazo sobre todo por su miedo a hablar sobre su homosexualidad.

Esa noche John Watson durmió con una sonrisa esbozada en el rostro, recordando los momentos que había pasado junto a Porter ese día, recordando sobretodo la desnudez de su musculoso cuerpo bajo la regadera de la ducha, estrujando el suyo temerariamente.

John Porter tampoco dejó de pensar en lo sucedido esa noche, no podía quitar de su mente la sonrisa y figura del doctor Watson que casi parecía celestial vestido con esa bata blanca, mojada por el agua de la regadera y ese cabello tan dorado como el sol. No dejó de pensar en lo melodiosa que siempre sonaba su voz y en el contacto de sus pieles en el roce de sus manos. El medicamento le provocó somnolencia de nuevo, no tardó mucho en ser vencido por el sueño. John Porter soñó con John Watson toda la noche.

Al día siguiente John Watson despertó con muy buen humor, su amigo Raymond fue el primero en notarlo. Watson fue temprano a tomar el desayuno con sus otros compañeros y se dio prisa para ir a hacer una visita al sargento Porter. Al llegar a su habitación pudo notar que Porter recién se había levantado y que estaba teniendo dificultad para vestirse.

Al ver a Porter tratando de ponerse los pantalones, Watson se acercó a él decidido a auxiliarlo.

— ¡Buenos días, sargento!— saludó Watson e inmediatamente le ayudó sosteniendo un extremo del pantalón— ¡permíteme ayudarte! — exclamó.

Porter le sonrió amable y contento, acercó su rostro al rostro de Watson y casi tuvo el deseo de darle un beso en la mejilla, en la cercanía de la comisura de sus labios, pero se resistió.

—oh doctor Watson, muchas gracias, es usted muy amable— expresó Porter y rio un poco— no sabe cuánto estaba deseando que vinieras a hacerme una visita matutina. Aunque creí que eso no sucedería, porque ya sabes, ya no eres mi doctor— bromeó Porter con su característico tono de voz seductor.

—jaja no digas eso, aunque ya no me tengan asignado para atenderte aún puedo ayudarte en otras cosas que necesitas y que me pidas, por lo tanto soy tu doctor— dijo Watson.

—¿Entonces eres mi doctor personal?— dijo Porter alegre y no contuvo más en acariciar el cabello rubio del doctor.

—y puedo serlo cuantas veces lo requieras—dijo el rubio más audaz.

Cuando Watson terminó de ayudar a Porter a vestirse, le proporcionó de nuevo su medicamento. Hasta ese momento la doctora Judy aún no había llegado a realizar su tarea, era un poco temprano aún. Cuando la doctora llegó a la habitación se encontró con ambos hombres conversando amenamente, pudo notar que ambos compartían fuertes miradas de interés. John Watson realmente comenzaba a caerle mal.

Cuando John Watson notó la presencia de la doctora, que permaneció de pie en la puerta con aparente molestia, el rubio se retiró de la habitación para realizar sus verdaderas tareas asignadas.

—Oh lo siento. Nos vemos en la tarde, John—dijo Watson sonriente.

—De acuerdo Johnny, estaré esperándote— respondió Porter con galanteo, que no pasó desapercibido para la atractiva doctora. Ella sintió aún más celos del doctor Watson aunque hasta ese momento no lograba explicarse por qué.

El resto de la tarde John Watson estuvo dedicado a sus asuntos, por fortuna no habían llegado más heridos por la guerrilla, pero aún había varios heridos con lesiones graves.

Por la tarde el doctor John Watson regresó a la habitación donde se encontraba el sargento John Porter, tal y como lo había prometido, pero antes de entrar en la habitación pudo escuchar desde detrás de la puerta que Porter estaba con la doctora Judy y que ambos estaban hablando con susurros suaves. Antes de abrir la puerta por completo John Watson dudó en entrar, la voz de la mujer se escuchaba llena de sensualidad y provocación en demasía. Sintió un sentimiento opresivo cuando escuchó que Porter también le respondía con un susurro, aunque casi no pudo escuchar bien lo que decía. John Watson decidió asomarse sólo por un momento para divisarlos, la escena que presenció le abatió terriblemente. Aunque en realidad no era lo que parecía, John Watson creyó ver que Porter estaba coqueteando con la doctora.

" _Debí suponerlo"_ se dijo desdeñosamente para sus adentros y decidió alejarse del lugar, con firmeza. Un nudo pareció formarse en su garganta. Aunque el doctor Watson no se alejó demasiado de ahí y pudo ver cuando la doctora salió del lugar algunos minutos después. Al salir ella se acomodó un poco el cabello y la blusa y eso hizo pensar a Watson que sus sospechas eran correctas: la doctora y el sargento herido tenían amoríos. La decepción que sintió en ese momento le abatió terriblemente. Y más que eso no dejó de sentirse totalmente estúpido. Pero Watson continuó con el propósito de evitar entrar a la habitación de Porter, de todos modos no se sentía con el deseo de fingir que no sentía celos por eso y tampoco era su obligación entrar a atenderlo de todos modos.

Pero sin saberlo, John Porter había estado esperándolo con gran impaciencia, seguía esperándolo, el doctor le gustaba demasiado y aunque aún no tenía explicación para ello lo aceptaba rotundamente. Porter se había levantado esa mañana con el total propósito de comenzar a expresarle su deseo e interés amoroso por él. Un rato después de que la doctora se había marchado, el sargento Porter salió de su habitación. Ya era hora de la cena. Aún intrigado por la ausencia del rubio doctor, Porter tomó su muleta y se dirigió al comedor, pensó que si corría con suerte quizá podría divisarlo ahí. Pero para su sorpresa y también de Watson se topó con él casi inmediatamente después de que salió de la habitación, Watson estaba en el pasillo aparentemente pensativo y esquivo.

—¡hey, doctor! ¿Qué haces ahí tan solitario? Me abandonaste, creí que vendrías a mi habitación desde temprano— expresó Porter muy contento de verlo, al tiempo que se sostenía con su muleta para auxiliarse a caminar.

Watson trató de fingir indiferencia, casi con el deseo de que de esa forma Porter intuyera su inconformidad y sus celos. Pero Porter estaba más concentrado en admirar su rostro, aún si este denotaba evasión hacia él.

— ¿doctor? — inquirió Porter extrañado y se acercó más a Watson que estaba recargado contra la pared, intentado evitar la mirada lo mayor posible aunque por dentro se estaba inquietando gradualmente. Pero finalmente el rubio doctor le hizo caso y decidió hablar.

—oh, ¡hola sargento! ¿Qué tal? — dijo el rubio secamente. Porter se sintió aún más extrañado y su expresión de alegría fue cambiada por una expresión de preocupación.

—Johnny, ¿pasa algo? — inquirió, deseoso de aclarar su duda y con una de sus manos alzó el mentón del rubio doctor para que éste volteara a verlo a los ojos, aunque Watson se zafó de ello bruscamente.

—no pasa nada, no debía de pasar nada. Ha sido un día normal, he estado haciendo mi labor ya sabes— bufó Watson trémulo. Pero Porter sabía que algo andaba demasiado raro.

—Johnny creí que vendrías a hacerme una pequeña visita en la tarde, estuve esperándote— masculló Porter seductivo y se atrevió a tocar el mentón del rubio con el dorso de su mano.

—mmh ¿en serio? Bueno, creí que no me necesitarías. Después de todo ahora la doctora Judy es quien debe atender tus últimas heridas— dijo el rubio tratando de aludir sus celos en esa frase.

—Pero habíamos acordado que tú eres mi doctor personal designado, ¿no es así? — dijo Porter persuasivo. Pero en todo momento Watson trató de evitar mirarlo de frente. En ese instante el rubio tenía el enorme deseo de vociferarle cual era el verdadero motivo por el cual se sentía celoso y molesto con él, pero sabía conscientemente que eso no era lo correcto. De todos modos él y Porter no eran nada, su relación no era más que una relación de un paciente—doctor, juntos en Afganistán en un asentamiento británico que fungía como una especie de hospital. Y eso solo podía convertirse a lo mucho en una amistad, tal vez incluso en una amistad efímera. Watson pensaba que de todos modos Porter no era el tipo de hombre homosexual que fijaba sus deseos en hombres como él. Porter no debía tener interés sexual en cogerse a otro hombre y menos al doctor Watson. John Watson estuvo torturándose a sí mismo con toda esa clase de pensamientos negativos que solo denigraban su deseo homosexual de tener un amorío con el fornido sargento Porter. Se sintió insignificante.

—sí pero, tal vez realmente no sea algo que importe— dijo el rubio un poco más severo, tratando de distraer su atención hacia la tabla de registros que como era usual traía entre sus manos.

—vamos doctor Watson, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás molesto? ¿Te hice algo? — cuestionó Porter más preocupado, se acercó un poco más a Watson para obligarlo que lo mirara de frente, pero Watson continuó esquivo.

—no, en realidad creo que solo estoy un poco estresado. Bueno, te veré pronto Porter, necesito entregar estos registros— dijo el rubio doctor soslayado, áspero y sin más se marchó, dejando a Porter aún más intrigado por saber qué era lo que le sucedía.

— ¡Espera, John!— gritó Porter cuando el doctor Watson ya había avanzado parte del pasillo. Porter maldijo más que nada que en ese momento las muletas y la maldita escayola en su pierna no le permitieran correr y alcanzar al rubio doctor. Watson tuvo la ventaja de escapar de su vista en un santiamén— doctor John Watson, ¡espera! —gritó de nuevo.

Watson corrió hasta su dormitorio en la habitación donde solía dormir. En ese momento todos sus compañeros doctores estaban atendiendo sus actividades por lo cual estaba solo dentro del dormitorio. Watson se detuvo en un rincón y se apoyó contra la pared. No se detuvo más a soltar un poco de la frustración que había estado sintiendo desde que había presenciado aquella escena hacia un rato. Aunque había sido una escena malinterpretada, en ese momento Watson creía totalmente que eso había sido claro y real y pensar en ello no hacía más que lastimar su propio orgullo, su empecinado orgullo que le impedía aceptar abiertamente su inclinación homosexual.

Pero recordar a la despampanante mujer, tan segura de sí misma, tan provocativa, recordar la forma en que había estado ella coqueteando al fuerte sargento, la forma en que se acercaba a él, la forma en que ella había salido de su habitación acomodándose el cabello y la blusa le provocaba mayor enojo, porque pensaba que no podía competir con ella, y tampoco tenía era su afán hacerlo. La mujer se lo había ganado.

" _eres un estúpido, John. Era obvio que él no iba a fijarse en ti, él parece el tipo de engreído que se acuesta con cuanta mujer se le cruce en frente, como ella. Él no se acostaría con un hombre…como yo"_ se reprochaba a sí mismo internamente.

El rubio no pudo dejar de indagar en esos tortuosos pensamientos todo ese tiempo, estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo y lo seguiría haciendo en soledad. No se lo contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a su cercano amigo Raymond. Tendría que continuar con su vida normal, de cualquier forma Porter se terminaría de sanar en unos días y luego de eso no volvería a verlo.

En ese mismo rincón, el doctor John Watson sufrió su abatimiento durante un rato más. En un momento no pudo evitar sollozar un poco. Pero nadie lo vio.

John Porter por su parte estaba inmerso en la intriga No podía explicarse por qué de pronto el doctor Watson que tanto lo tenía cautivado había tenido ese comportamiento tan austero hacía él. Porter quiso ir a buscarlo pero ya era un poco tarde y tampoco tenía acceso a los dormitorios donde el personal médico dormía. Sin embargo era un hombre de guerra y si ni todos los terroristas le habían logrado detener, algo tan trivial como eso no iba a hacerlo. Porter salió de su dormitorio en busca del dormitorio de Watson. Tenía que darse prisa para llegar antes de que el resto del personal médico comenzara a entrar a sus dormitorios. Porter intuyó en todo momento que Watson había ido hacia allá, no podría haber ido a ningún otro sitio, de todos modos afuera el ambiente era hostil tanto de día como de noche.

Porter caminó tan rápido como pudo por todo el corredor y llegó al fin hasta dichos dormitorios, era la primera vez que se encontraba en frente de ellos. Estaban poco iluminados por lo que debía revisar habitación por habitación. No tardó mucho en encontrar la que correspondía a Watson pero al echar un simple vistazo parecía que no había nadie dentro, no había luz encendida y no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando de pronto alcanzó a escuchar un gimoteo, casi inaudible, acompañado de una respiración algo agitada. Supo de inmediato que le resultaba familiar. Sin duda ese esa John Watson.

Sin dudarlo Porter abrió la puerta semi cerrada y entró en la habitación. Buscó a tientas el interruptor de luz y la encendió. La habitación se iluminó y divisó al rubio doctor, de pie contra la pared de un rincón aunque con el cuerpo encogido. A ver a la vez, Watson atónito lo volteó a ver.

—¡John!— gritó Porter sin dejar de mirar a Watson que sin duda lucía terriblemente abatido. Su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojos enrojecidos.

—sargento, ¡¿qué diablos está haciendo aquí?! — espetó el rubio a manera de pregunta, tratando de ocultar parcialmente su sollozante rostro y tratando más que nada de mantener la entereza, de hacer como si no pasara nada. Estaba enojado por la osadía de Porter de haber ido a buscarlo y entrar sin invitación a su dormitorio.

—lo siento John, me tenías muy preocupado. Intuí que algo malo estaba pasando. Solo seguí mi instinto y bueno, me escabullí hasta aquí— dijo Porter y comenzó a acercarse hacia Watson, sin apartar la mirada de él. Watson denotó en aquella mirada preocupación. Porter divisó zozobra en la mirada de Watson. Pero el doctor Watson se mantuvo inmutable en su mismo lugar en ese frío rincón, con los brazos en la proximidad de su propio rostro como queriéndose escudar con ellos la frustración que reflejaba su rostro, para que Porter no lo notara más.

Estando justo en frente de él Porter intentó tocar su rostro, pero sintió de inmediato el rechazo de Watson.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — inquirió Porter— ¿he hecho algo malo?— volvió a preguntar.

En ese momento Watson tuvo el enorme deseo de explicarle sus verdaderos motivos pero dedujo que sonaría demasiado estúpido de su parte. No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada a Porter, y pensó también que ni siquiera tenía derecho de tratarlo de esa forma y aunque fuera difícil para él tendría que hacer como si no le importara. En ese momento Watson trató de serenarse, dio un breve suspiro, quitó sus brazos de su rostro y obtuvo la suficiente determinación para mirar a Porter de frente.

—tuve un mal día, eso es todo. ¡Ya te lo dije! —Exclamó el rubio severo— No tienes por qué preocuparte Porter. Y…perdona por el comportamiento que tuve contigo hace un rato. No debí haberme comportado tan idiota— explicó el rubio con formalidad, esquivó la mirada de nuevo y dio otro breve suspiro.

—oh ya entiendo…perdóname también, creo que fue muy atrevido de mi parte venir hasta aquí solo para molestarte— se excusó el peli-oscuro, pero a decir verdad Porter no se había creído lo que había dicho Watson. Porter continuó pensando que sin duda había algo raro en Watson pero no indagaría más en eso para no molestarlo.

—cada vez estoy cansándome más de este lugar ¿sabes? — musitó el rubio doctor, ceñudo.

Se mantuvo un breve silencio incómodo en medio de la habitación, pronto llegarían los compañeros de Watson y dormirían en sus respectivas camas, el reloj casi marcaba la hora.

Watson se mantuvo serio y soslayado, Porter no dejó de mirarlo con preocupación y de pronto no se contuvo más. Un impulso orilló a Porter a abrazar a Watson, con el deseo de consolar su inquietud, fuera lo que fuera. Watson, sorprendido por el acto se dejó envolver por sus brazos, aún sin pronunciar palabra. Porter lo estrechó más contra su cuerpo, y aunque hacerlo le hizo adolecer un poco sus heridas, no se quejó de ello. Abrazar así al menudo doctor Watson de alguna manera recompensaba esas pequeñas sensaciones de dolor agudo electrizante. Tener así al doctor Watson en sus brazos siempre recompensaba todo. Y con ese cálido abrazo Watson se sentía protegido, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía esa calidez corporal de otra persona que tal parecía que incluso se había olvidado de la sensación. El abrazo se sentía demasiado bien.

—Sé lo difícil que ha sido para ti estar aquí todo este tiempo, John— farfulló Porter aún abrazándolo, con un poco más de suavidad.

Watson dio de nuevo un suspiro, esta vez fue un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Pero no hay remedio— masculló el rubio, quedamente.

—recuerda que puedes contar conmigo— dijo Porter, con el deseo de besar su rubio cabello, pero no lo hizo.

—muchas gracias John— respondió Watson, en la sonrisa que esbozó a continuación cualquiera podría haber notado su alegría.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

El doctor John Watson recordó en ese momento que a partir de entonces, a pesar de la cercanía que habían comenzado a tener él y el sargento John Porter también habían tenido que ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos que habían desarrollado uno por el otro. Y también recordó las adversidades que le habían impedido de cierta manera consumar una relación con Porter. Aunque esas adversidades en realidad habían sido culpa de sus miedos, su orgullo y las malas interpretaciones. O a veces incluso culpa de las circunstancias que les separaban.

Watson miró aquella fotografía durante un rato más, recordando los primeros momentos en que había aceptado poco a poco que Porter siempre había compartido el mismo sentimiento de amor y deseo hacia él. El doctor John Watson sonrió ante la fotografía.

Luego de eso, John Watson se dio prisa para terminar de empacar sus pocas pertenencias.

Luego de un rato, dejó de pensar al fin un poco acerca de su pasado con el sargento John Porter. La hora de la cita se acercaba cada vez más y reparó en que en verdad el sujeto extraño llamado Sherlock Holmes despertaba su curiosidad. Tenía cierto interés creciente por saber de él y siendo un tipo tan inteligente seguramente era un tipo destacado. Seguramente podría encontrar algo de información acerca de él.

John Watson decidió encender su portátil. En el buscador escribió el nombre de Sherlock Holmes. Encontró algunos datos curiosos sobre él e indagó un poco en ello.

Salió al fin del pequeño apartamento, tomó su bastón y se dirigió hacia el lugar citado, 221B Baker Street, en el centro de Londres. En cuanto llegó afuera de la vivienda que apuntaba la dirección Watson llamó a la puerta pero antes de que alguien atendiera a su llamado y abriera, Sherlock Holmes llegó al lugar y descendió del vehículo donde había llegado.

— ¡Hola!— saludó Sherlock dirigiéndose a John.

—oh señor Holmes— dijo John en respuesta y extendió su mano cordialmente para saludarlo.

—Sherlock, por favor— pidió.

Watson se sintió grandemente admirado por la fachada del lugar que sin lugar a dudas parecía ser un sitio de gran categoría.

—Debe ser muy caro— expresó el rubio.

Entonces Sherlock le explicó cómo es que había logrado alquilar a tan buen precio un sitio tan cómodo y usualmente caro. Le explicó acerca del favor que le había hecho a la señora Hudson, la casera del lugar y la deuda que a cambio tenía con él. Entraron a la vivienda y Watson notó que era un lugar muy acogedor y bien amueblado, sin duda mucho mejor que el pequeño cuarto donde ahora se encontraba viviendo.

—oh, esto podría ser muy agradable. Es un lugar muy bonito— expresó John Watson mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de la pequeña sala.

—sí, es precisamente lo mismo que pienso—agregó Sherlock.

—y ¿qué te parece, John? Arriba también hay otro dormitorio, por si necesitan dos— dijo la señora Hudson. Ante su comentario John Watson no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo, era la primera vez desde que había muerto John Porter, que alguien le hacía una alusión de ese tipo, porque era claro que la señora Hudson acababa de insinuar que entre él y Sherlock había un tipo de relación sentimental.

—Por supuesto que vamos a necesitar otra habitación— bufó John para hacer notar su inquietud ante tal observación.

Luego de eso John se sentó por un momento en el sofá para descansar un poco y entonces le contó a Sherlock que había investigado un poco sobre él en internet.

— ¿algo interesante? — inquirió Sherlock, con las manos dentro los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—encontré tu sitio web, la ciencia de la deducción—indicó el rubio.

Y entonces en respuesta Sherlock hizo uso de nuevo de sus grandes dotes de deducción.

La señora Hudson salió desde el pasillo para preguntarle a Sherlock si se decidiría para tomar el caso de unos suicidios que anunciaban el periódico.

Según el periódico se anunciaban tres suicidios pero Sherlock pronunció que en realidad se trataba de cuatro. En ese momento entró a la vivienda el agente Gregory Lestrade, invitando a Sherlock a unírsele a la investigación del cuarto caso.

Sherlock expresó su inconformidad para trabajar a lado del forense a cargo del caso, el tal Anderson y le indicó a Gregory que necesitaba un asistente.

La señora Hudson expresó acerca del comportamiento efusivo que Sherlock había tenido en ese momento debido a la noticia de unirse a la investigación de los cuatro casos y de nuevo volvió a inferir en el hecho de que Sherlock y John Watson era pareja, algo que terminó por enfadar al rubio doctor.

Entonces Sherlock salió desde el pasillo y adivinó que el rubio era un médico militar.

—Sí, lo soy— respondió John secamente aunque de nuevo sorprendido por su poder deductivo tan acertado.

—Entonces has visto cosas muy duras, lesionados, muertos…—dijo Sherlock.

—sí, muchos—respondió el rubio.

—Has estado en bastantes líos, apuesto…—añadió Sherlock— ¿quieres ver uno más? —sugirió y John Watson sin dudarlo asintió y le siguió. Sherlock explicó en voz alta a la señora Hudson que se saltaría el té y que ambos saldrían hasta tarde. Así comenzó su primer día a lado de su nuevo compañero.

….

 **Nota final:** Okay al fin pude actualizar este capítulo el cual quedó más largo de lo que debía xD iba a cortarle una buena parte pero al final mejor decidí dejarlo así. Como sea espero que lo disfruten y también espero poder actualizar más pronto porque las cosas se pondrán muy intensas :v

Muchas gracias por todos sus kudos, me motivan bastante a seguir ;)


	3. Caminos separados

**Capítulo 3— Caminos separados**

… **..**

Había sido un día exhaustivo, había sido el primer día de haberse mudado a vivir a 221B Baker Street y también había sido ya su primer día resolviendo casos con el destacado detective privado Sherlock Holmes a quien justo acababa de conocer el día anterior. Ciertamente John Watson había disfrutado de este extraño nuevo inicio de un nuevo ciclo que esperaba mejorara su vacío estilo de vida desde la muerte del sargento John Porter. Tal vez las palabras que el mismo Holmes le había dicho hacía un par de horas eran ciertas, tal vez después de todo el no huía de la guerra y por el contrario la extrañaba porque a pesar de su pasiva personalidad siempre se había sentido atraído a la aventura, era algo de lo que por carácter propio carecía y necesitaba complementarlo estando a lado de una persona intrépida que se lo proporcionara. John Watson necesitaba complementarse con una antítesis de sí mismo, necesitaba a alguien a quién no le importara meterse en peligro…y John Porter ya no estaba.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que habían vuelto a su recién adquirido domicilio, el mismo que de ahora en adelante sería su nuevo hogar. Temprano por la mañana John Watson iría a su anterior habitación que había estado rentado desde hacía semanas para ir a recoger sus pertenencias y traerlas a su nuevo apartamento en 221B Baker Street. Y aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía grandemente emocionado por ello.

—supongo que ha sido una noche realmente exhaustiva para ti, Dr. Watson, a pesar de que era lo que realmente buscabas, como ya lo había mencionado, pero apuesto que ya casi te habías desacostumbrado a ello— dijo Sherlock dirigiéndose al rubio cuando ya era más de la media noche.

Watson lo miró con cierta seriedad, aunque por dentro se sentía cohibido porque no podía acostumbrarse tan rápido a que su nuevo compañero de piso siempre intuyera sus verdaderos propósitos y que siempre tuviera el atrevimiento de decírselo de forma audaz, además cada vez que Sherlock atinaba a algo se sentía vulnerable a él, era incómodo, pero eso también era algo que le intrigaba y que le atraía de alguna manera al igual que la guerra y las situaciones inciertas.

—no precisamente, pero admito que ha sido emocionante—dijo el rubio en respuesta, aunque un poco seco.

—Supongo que ha sido lo suficientemente emocionante para que te dieras cuenta que seguir usando ese bastón era algo meramente impulsado por una cuestión psicosomática— explicó Sherlock al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentado. La habitación estaba iluminada a media luz, la señora Hudson se había ido a dormir hacía ya bastante rato y ambos hombres se encontraban por primera vez completamente a solas.

—Tal vez, supongo, tal vez hubo una repentina mejoría en mi pierna en los recientes días pero no me di cuenta de ello— dijo Watson serio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido para denotar rigidez—pero he de jurar que hace tan solo una semana realmente necesitaba ese bastón para apoyarme. No se puede subestimar a la ligera una herida de bala de guerra que ha sido disparada en la pierna, mucho menos para reducirla a una sensación causada por la mente—dijo Watson lacónico.

Sherlock analizó su expresión por un momento a pesar de que el doctor John Watson tratara de soslayar la mirada por un breve instante como si buscara mirar el bastón que ahora yacía apoyado contra la pared.

—Afganistán debió haberte hecho pasar una época terrible, debiste ver muchas más muertes de las que habías visto antes de partir desde Inglaterra, la muerte es algo a lo que los médicos deben estar penosamente acostumbrados de todos modos. Pero algo me dice que lo de Afganistán no es algo que haya pasado recientemente hace tan solo unas semanas, John— indicó Sherlock con voz calma.

John lo miró por un momento, la expresión de su rostro se tornó ligeramente austera al escucharlo decir aquello, se sentía un poco fastidiado porque nuevamente Sherlock insistía en indagar sobre él y su pasado que tanto se estaba esforzando por dejar atrás y luego se acercó al otro sofá para sentarse también.

—La verdad es que, no es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar ahora Sherlock, no te ofendas pero es algo muy personal— dijo John conciso.

—estás viviendo un duelo John, una pérdida importante en tu vida. Pero ésta vez respetaré tu deseo de no hablar de ello, sobretodo porque es algo reciente. Perdiste mucho más que estoicidad y orgullo en la guerra— dijo Sherlock.

John se sintió más que incómodo molesto por la deducción acertada de Sherlock, no le había dado muestra de ello y sin embargo Sherlock lo había adivinado de nuevo. Por un momento John comenzó a sospechar que vivir a lado de un hombre tan hábil como él no le haría vivir una vida en paz, sobretodo porque él siendo un doctor militar había sido educado para ser más introvertido de lo que había sido siempre a causa de la inseguridad que todavía le causaba su verdadera inclinación homosexual, pero después de todo ya nada tenía el mismo sentido que antes porque ya nada tenía remedio. Estaba solo.

—sí, y sobretodo porque acabamos de conocernos justo ayer, digas lo digas sigues siendo un maldito extraño para mí. Y si me disculpas iré a dormir, buenas noches Holmes— expresó el rubio sucinto y se levantó pronto del sofá para dirigirse hacia la habitación que a partir de ahora sería su dormitorio.

Y mientras John caminaba hacia allá dándole la espalda, Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa irónica que el rubio no pudo mirar.

—Buenas noches, John— musitó el peli-oscuro al escuchar la puerta del dormitorio de Watson cerrarse de golpe. Sherlock también infirió que John Watson estaba molesto por su deducción, pero era algo que usualmente solía provocar en la gente. Estaba acostumbrado.

…..

Estando dentro del que sería su nuevo dormitorio, John Watson sacó de su bolsillo la pistola que había traído desde su anterior vivienda que ahora estaba a punto de dejar y la colocó dentro de la gaveta que estaba junto a la que sería su cama a partir de ahora.

—seguro el cretino ese también dedujo que traía ésta arma pero olvidó comentarlo, o tal vez simplemente no tuvo la oportunidad— dijo para sí mismo, todavía un poco molesto—no lo sé, tal vez su capacidad intelectual incluya también habilidad telepática o alguna maldita cosa como esa— pensó con sátira y luego se sentó a orilla de la cama para posteriormente quitarse los zapatos que calzaba, realmente estaba cansado.

Cuando estuvo despojado de sus zapatos, optó por recostarse sobre la cama y mientras miraba el techo pensó en todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Pensó sobre el caso que habían logrado resolver, pensó en lo que la agente Donovan le había dicho de Sherlock hacia un rato al finalizar el de atender el caso _"él es el tipo de hombres que se aburren fácil, porque es un sociópata"_. Tal vez ella tenía razón, a pesar de todo John Watson simplemente no se sentía arrepentido de haber tomado la decisión de mudarse con él. Y pensó también en todo lo que el hermano de Sherlock le había dicho y la forma en que lo había cuestionado. Su vida estaba dando un cambio demasiado drástico en muy poco tiempo.

Y luego recordó la verdadera razón de su vacío, aquel que enlutaba su alma, Sherlock tenía razón, su duelo era reciente, el sargento John Porter, el hombre con quien había compartido maravillosos momentos de su vida había muerto hacía tan solo unas semanas atrás y también era cierto que todo lo acontecido en Afganistán había ocurrido hacía solo unos meses.

…..

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _ **Campamento británico militar.**_

 _ **Lashkar Gah, Afganistán, poco más de un año atrás.**_

—Buenos días sargento Porter—dijo el rubio saludando al todavía convaleciente sargento de cabello oscuro. El Doctor John Watson esbozaba hacia él una gran sonrisa causada más por la emoción que le producía verlo más que por la amabilidad que debía mostrar recurrentemente hacia sus pacientes. Y recordar el cálido abrazo que se habían dado la noche anterior en su dormitorio casi le hacía ruborizar. En toda la noche no había podido olvidar la placentera sensación de estar envuelto entre sus brazos, y no había podido dejar de impacientarse por volver a ver al sargento Porter cuando llegara la mañana.

—buenos días doctor John— respondió Porter a su saludo, devolviéndole también una afable sonrisa sincera. La sonrisa del sargento se pronunció más cuando el rubio doctor se acercó más a él hacia la cama donde para ese momento todavía se encontraba recostado pues aunque la mejoría de Porter era considerable y ya se le permitía salir de la cama en ese momento aún era muy temprano por la mañana, afuera el Sol aún no había terminado de salir.

— ¿cómo has amanecido hoy? — inquirió el doctor como cualquier pregunta de rutina, a decir verdad a pesar de las sensaciones de emoción que el fuerte sargento causaba en él no deseaba perder su ética profesional, su relación con Porter seguía siendo solo de médico-paciente después de todo.

—mucho mejor doctor, no sé qué es lo que me hace sentir mejor, tenerlo a usted aquí para darme los buenos días desde tan temprano o no poder olvidar el hecho que ayer lo abracé— dijo Porter sin desdibujar la gran sonrisa de su rostro y sin dejar de mirar al doctor con afección.

John Watson esta vez en verdad no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no imaginaba que para Porter también había sido demasiado emotiva aquella muestra de afecto que se habían dado mutuamente la noche anterior cuando Porter le brindaba su consuelo.

—Porter, es usted muy afectuoso— dijo el rubio nervioso y sonriente y se acercó al fin a la orilla de la cama para sentarse a su lado. En ese momento repentinamente sintió una de las manos de Porter posarse sobre su espalda estrujando un poco para luego bajar poco a poco hasta su cintura. La sensación llenó a Watson de emoción interna, una emoción que recorrió todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Y Porter no dejaba de mirarlo con embeleso, casi no podía disimularlo.

— ¿Acaso un hombre de guerra no puede serlo? — inquirió Porter con voz susurrante y sensual, su mirada parecía cada vez más intimidadora para Watson y eso casi lo distraía lo suficiente para no percatarse del todo que la mano de Porter estaba acariciándolo con más intención.

—Bueno, la verdad es que gracias a usted he comprobado que un hombre rudo de guerra puede serlo— farfulló Watson con una afable sonrisa sincera, casi inexorablemente perdido en la azulina mirada del sargento. Sus cuerpos estaban acercándose cada vez más, la mano de Porter no dejaba de estrujar su cuerpo y la mirada de ambos parecía querer perderse en la del otro. De pronto sus rostros estuvieron casi en la cercanía de un beso, Porter lucía tan dominante aún con esos rasguños que todavía eran visibles sobre su cara. Para Porter, Watson lucía pacífico y casi celestial. Los dos sabían que ya casi no podían ceder a sus propios impulsos, pero tal vez todavía era demasiado pronto para ello.

—Pero esta guerra es la que me hizo conocerlo Doctor— musitó Porter en respuesta y suavemente, con su mano todavía magullada, acarició un poco la mejilla de Watson con el dorso de la misma. El rubio se ruborizó aún más, soslayó la mirada e intentó incorporarse de nuevo en la cama –bueno John, por cierto creí que ya no serías más mi doctor asignado, aunque es realmente agradable que seas mi propio doctor personal en medio de este desierto— dijo Porter con voz suavizada y provocativa, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

—err…bueno, la verdad es que…quería venir a verte desde temprano…—respondió el rubio doctor internamente avergonzado.

—bueno, es una sorpresa que ésta vez haya sido demasiado temprano, aún no amanece— dijo Porter sonriente, admirando el rostro de perfil del rubio doctor que volvía a soslayar la mirada.

—ja es cierto, es muy temprano, tal vez he sido demasiado imprudente sargento…—masculló el rubio con cierto nerviosismo.

—no, nada de eso doctor, su presencia nunca es imprudente para mí, más bien todo lo contrario, me siento privilegiado de que prefiera madrugar solo para venir a ver a este simple paciente aún si ya no estoy más a su cargo— susurró Porter dulcemente tratando de acercarse de nuevo hacia su rostro, hablando quedamente para provocarlo de alguna manera pero también porque no quería despertar a los demás pacientes que estaban cerca de su cama.

 _/oh Porter por favor deja de hablar así, deja de mirarme así, todo en ti me provoca/_ decía John Watson para sí mismo dentro de su mente, pero sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes, exaltados por su creciente emoción que casi temía que en cualquier momento pudieran salir de su boca.

— ¿Qué sucede doctor? Se ha quedado callado demasiado tiempo— dijo Porter sin dejar de entonar seducción en su voz. De hecho se había percatado perfectamente de que el cumplido que había hecho al rubio lo había avergonzado más de lo que estaba, se había percatado perfectamente porque había aprendido a leer cada expresión del rubio doctor que tanto interés despertaba en él. El rubio doctor sólo sonrió, nervioso de nuevo, Porter se estaba acercando más a él y ahora mismo no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente de nuevo. Watson sonrió más cuando sintió de pronto el dorso de la mano del sargento acariciar sutilmente de nuevo su mejilla –me pregunto qué es lo que tendrá en mente, doctor— masculló Porter provocativo, casi tenía el impulso de comenzar a mordisquear la oreja del rubio pero no lo hizo porque Watson al fin decidió salir de su trance y hablar con más claridad.

—mmh…lo siento, tal vez en realidad sí he despertado muy temprano y además me faltó dormir un poco más, he tenido un poco de insomnio a decir verdad— se excusó Watson con esa rápida explicación y continuó —la verdad es que…quería venir a agradecerte por lo de anoche— dijo el rubio, de nuevo irresoluto y toqueteando vacilante con los dedos de su mano el borde de la cama donde estaba sentado.

Porter dio un breve suspiro antes de responder, y no podía dejar de sonreírle, le fascinaba observar de cerca el nerviosismo del rubio.

— ¿te refieres al abrazo en tu habitación? — mencionó el peli-oscuro, sonriendo divertido, mirando al rubio con enajenación.

—Sí, a decir verdad….me reconfortó sobremanera que hicieras eso. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo y tu consuelo. Fue repentino pero gracias a ello pude calmar mi crisis emocional. He estado bastante tiempo aquí, siempre con la misma rutina, en esta precaria situación en el desierto en medio de esta guerra imparable, tan lejos del hogar. No había sentido el contacto corporal de otra persona de esa manera en mucho tiempo, creo que también me he tenido que acostumbrar a la soledad, a fingir siempre estoicidad aunque por dentro haya muchas cosas que me frustren, por eso…el abrazo de anoche fue…—explicó el rubio con más nerviosidad pero al final no pudo terminar de expresar su agradecimiento, tal vez porque de nuevo volvía a llenarse de vergüenza o quizá porque tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ser demasiado en sus sentimientos, se sintió de pronto estúpido por expresarlo, pero Porter le inspiraba seguridad.

—como dije anoche John, has vivido situaciones muy duras aquí…además me preocupas, sólo quiero ayudarte—dijo Porter y luego de pronto se acercó de nuevo a él, y lo abrazó de la misma forma emotiva en que lo había hecho la noche anterior, a pesar que sus costillas estaban doliendo bastante de nuevo. Watson se sintió sorprendido por el repentino acto, pero era algo que esperaba que sucediera y que deseaba pasara cuanto antes, porque sentirse de nuevo en brazos de aquel hombre lo hacía sentir pleno, algo que ni siquiera él podía expresar correctamente con palabras, Porter todavía podía ser un extraño pero de alguna forma le hacía sentir complementado.

Pero pronto Watson se sintió grandemente avergonzado y se separó de los brazos de Porter para tomar luego una postura más rígida de nuevo.

—Bueno, es cierto que aquí se viven situaciones muy hostiles, todo el tiempo hay tensión pero nada de lo que he pasado se compara con lo que tú has hecho John, tu eres tan audaz, enfrentas el peligro de frente, te enfrentas a enemigos altamente peligrosos…— expresó el rubio mirándolo fijamente con determinación, y luego sin darse cuenta posó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Porter y lo estrujó un poco.

—Sí, fuertes enemigos que me quieren asesinar— dijo Porter entre quedas risas nerviosas, sentir la mano de Watson sobre su brazo le emocionaba.

—Cuéntame un poco más sobre eso John, no estoy completamente seguro de cual fue esa peligrosa misión que te trajo hasta aquí y por qué exactamente terminaste cayendo en ese barranco— dijo el rubio un poco vacilante, pero interesado por saber.

—Fui enviado a esa misión aquí en Afganistán, a la provincia de Helmand con el objetivo de encontrar y ex filtrar a un hombre británico llamado Gerard Baxter, experto en lanza misiles, que había sido el causante de muchas muertes y que había huido de Reino Unido desde 2005. Tuve que hacerme pasar por un falso traficante de armas para llegar hasta él. Cuando lo encontré él me llevó hasta la guarida de un bastardo talibán llamado Zahir Sharq que sólo estaba utilizándolo. Lo mejor para Baxter era huir, volver a Inglaterra y de esa forma yo terminé cuidándole las espaldas por así decirlo pero Zahir no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, sobretodo porque Baxter sabía muchos de sus secretos que luego me reveló a mí. Entonces me enteré de los verdaderos autores intelectuales de todo ese crimen, personas que actualmente están al mando de altos poderes políticos en Reino Unido y Estados Unidos. Al final los talibanes lograron alcanzarnos y asesinaron a Baxter, frente a mis ojos y tuve que huir por mi propia cuenta. Un ex compañero, también soldado de guerra, llamado Hugh Collinson vino a Afganistán para ayudarme con esto, además de saldar algunas cuentas conmigo, aunque esa es una larga historia John, que te contaré después. Las cosas terminaron mal para él, pero yo pude huir en el jeep con el propósito de alcanzar la frontera de Irán pero más que eso para refugiarme aquí en este asentamiento británico, pero los bastardos me alcanzaron y entonces me dispararon. Pude matar a varios usando un par de ametralladoras, pero aun así otros bastardos me alcanzaron y me hirieron además de dañar mi Jeep y dejarlo inservible. Cuando pude ocultarme al fin pero cuando salí del escondite una ráfaga de proyectiles fue lanzada sobre mí. En ese momento escuché los helicópteros acercarse y los proyectiles cesaron, pero caí herido por el risco y ya no supe más. Hasta que…vagamente escuché tu dulce voz John. Me habías salvado la vida— dijo Porter mirándolo dulcemente, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos. Watson, que había estado escuchando atentamente a Porter narrar todos los acontecimientos se sonrojó al sentir el sutil contacto de su piel acariciando la suya, y su azulina mirada determinante transformada de nuevo en ternura solo por el hecho de observarlo a él, al doctor que lo había salvado.

—oh John, eres tan valiente. Pero no he sido solo yo quien te salvó la vida. Aquella vez, yo ni siquiera iba en alguno de esos helicópteros. A decir verdad debo decir que los evito en lo más posible, me causan mucho vértigo— farfulló el rubio cohibido, sintiendo todavía la dulce mirada de Porter fijada sobre él.

—Pero yo recuerdo tu voz, y tu silueta…tu cabello rubio iluminado por el reflejo de la luz de la sala donde seguramente me curaron— dijo Porter con voz suavizada, de nuevo acarició su mejilla.

—Bueno, es verdad que en cuanto llegaste yo me apresuré a asistirte. Venías muy mal herido, todo tu cuerpo y tu rostro estaban llenos de rasguños y tu piel estaba teñida de rojo casi en su totalidad debido a tus múltiples heridas. Y cuidé de ti desde ese momento hasta que al fin despertaste. Me alegro haber hecho un buen trabajo por ti, sargento— dijo Watson sonriendo para él.

—muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi Doctor Watson— dijo Porter esbozando una sonrisa más pronunciada. Watson sintió sonrojarse de nuevo.

—Realmente te admiro mucho John, tener que enfrentar tu solo a todos esos malditos. Eres el sargento más tenaz que he conocido en persona, y no es adulación— Watson soltó una breve risita.

—muchas gracias por sus cumplidos doctor, pero mejor dejemos de hablar de mí— Porter volvió a acariciar ligeramente la mejilla del rubio— yo al menos puedo hacer mi trabajo afuera, tú en cambio debes soportar la rutina de estar casi la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de este campamento, presenciando las heridas traumáticas de los soldados que llegan aquí, muchas veces al borde de la muerte, lejos de tu hogar como lo has mencionado. Yo también extraño el hogar, en Inglaterra, aunque mi ausencia de ahí no se compara con la tuya porque tú has permanecido en este desierto durante mucho tiempo.

—bueno eso es verdad, pero supongo que debo soportar la vida que escogí. Siempre tuve en mente ser un médico militar— farfulló Watson un poco encogido.

—No sabes cómo me encantaría estar ahora mismo en Londres o en cualquier parte de Reino Unido para disfrutar contigo de una buena tarde de compañía, haciendo diversas actividades como cualquier persona podría hacer cotidianamente en un ambiente ameno, lejos de la guerra y la miseria que deja como consecuencia, siendo feliz en Londres…con alguien como tú— musitó Porter sereno, con voz susurrante y mirándolo fijamente. Porter sentía que no tenía reparo en ocultar que Watson le interesaba.

El Doctor Watson por su parte realmente no se había esperado que el sargento le dijera eso y le costaba asimilarlo, era demasiado bueno escuchar a alguien como Porter decirle eso, pero aumentaba mucho más su emoción.

—Eso…realmente sería fantástico—dijo el rubio tras una risita nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el sargento Porter lo tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y lo abrazó efusivo una vez más, sin respingar ni un poco debido al dolor que esto le causaba. La recompensa por abrazar al rubio siempre le reconfortaba sobremanera.

—hagámoslo cuando volvamos a Londres, pasemos una buena tarde de diversión juntos allá John, un buen día lleno de camaradería solos tú y yo—dijo Porter entusiasta y Watson asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, todavía nervioso pero sin duda deseoso de poder hacerlo.

Aunque todavía era demasiado incierto saber si eso podría ocurrir pronto.

—oh, ¡por supuesto! Pero bueno sargento Porter, luego de esta amena charla creo que debería dejarlo descansar un poco, todavía es de madrugada y hay pacientes que necesitan dormir y recuperarse, como tú— dijo el rubio con voz queda pero directa.

—no doctor Watson, un hombre de guerra siempre debe estar alerta desde muy temprano— dijo Porter con un susurro sugerente.

—no hay discusión en este caso sargento. Recuerde que debe seguir las indicaciones del doctor, y en este caso el doctor soy yo. Además tengo algunos otros asuntos que atender. Pero prometo que lo veré pronto— dijo el rubio con autoridad y para enorme sorpresa de Porter, Watson se acercó más a él para inclinarse hacia su rostro y darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla al tiempo que estrujaba un poco uno de sus bíceps. Porter pudo sentir los labios del doctor Watson muy cercanos a la comisura de los suyos, si no hubiese sido porque la molesta escayola todavía le impedía moverse con rapidez seguramente se hubiera inclinado hacia arriba para robar un beso en los labios al doctor quien además había actuado pronto para alejarse de él inmediatamente después de que le había besado la mejilla.

—de acuerdo doctor, lo que usted diga— dijo Porter con coquetería, aun disfrutando la sensación repentina que el beso tímido de Watson le había causado. El doctor por su parte se había apresurado para soslayar la mirada, y había caminado rápido hacia la puerta de salida sin pronunciar comentario alguno de que se arrepentía de haber hecho algo tan inusual y atrevido como eso. Porter casi enloqueció internamente por ello, Watson era temerario, para el sargento sin duda también parecía que Watson siempre tenía la intención de provocarlo, y lo lograba.

—Bien ahora sí debo irme sargento Porter, además creo que ya no tardará en llegar la doctora a cargo— dijo el rubio doctor de nuevo con voz autoritaria, aunque mirándolo de forma más serena. Porter pensó que su mirada era lo más dulce.

—doctor, ¿podría por lo menos inspeccionar mis heridas? Ya me siento mucho mejor pero aún me duelen algunas, además ya no soporto tener que llevar esta molesta escayola— dijo Porter con voz suave pero fingiendo un tono un poco infantil. Watson sonrió. Luego el rubio doctor obedeció a su petición y comenzó a inspeccionar superficialmente las heridas del torso del sargento. La camisa de Porter estaba abierta y Watson sin evitarlo palpó cautelosamente sobre su piel. Porter sintió aquello como sensuales caricias.

—creo que has tenido una notable mejoría John, haría falta observar si ha soldado bien la fractura para poder quitarte la escayola, aunque sinceramente lo dudo porque la caída que tuviste ocurrió hace solo unos días— dijo el doctor con más coquetería todavía tocando su bien ejercitado y marcado abdomen y de pronto pudo sentir la mano de Porter estrujar de nuevo sobre su espalda, acariciarla lentamente por toda su extensión. El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más extraño, pero demasiado apacible para ambos.

—de todas formas, me gustaría que revisara la fractura ahora mismo, doctor Watson— dijo Porter con tono seductor en su voz.

—mmh de acuerdo sargento, por favor extienda su pierna hacia este lado— indicó el rubio doctor mirándolo con mayor coquetería.

—creo que yo puedo encargarme de eso doctor Watson, es decir puedo revisar la fractura del paciente ahora mismo— dijo de pronto una estricta voz femenina, justo detrás del rubio. Era la doctora Judy que se aproximaba hacia la cama de Porter, en su rostro casi podía notarse el desagrado de tener que volver a encontrarse una escena como esa, la cercanía del rubio doctor y el varonil sargento Porter que tanto le gustaba realmente le perturbaba y le llenaba de celos.

Al escucharla pronunciar aquello, con sobresalto el doctor Watson se levantó de inmediato de la orilla de la cama donde estaba sentado. La presencia de la doctora siempre lo intimidaba, sobretodo porque cierto era que ella era ahora la asignada para atender a Porter.

—Lo siento, tiene usted razón doctora— se excusó el rubio rápidamente, esquivando la mirada y alisando un poco la bata blanca que vestía. Inevitablemente se sintió un poco avergonzado por haber sido pillado de nuevo por ella junto a Porter en medio de su coquetería mutua. Porter se incorporó un poco en la cama y se puso serio al tiempo que abotonaba de nuevo la camisa que hasta ese momento todavía había dejado un poco al descubierto parte de su torso que estaba todavía vendado, el mismo que el rubio doctor Watson había acariciado hacía unos segundos.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que ha estado haciendo aquí doctor Watson y desde tan temprano, el Sol aún no sale siquiera— dijo ella un poco severa, Watson se sintió más intimidado y trató de buscar una respuesta rápida. Temió parecer un torpe en el intento.

—ahh bueno es que…— farfulló el rubio y antes de terminar la frase aclaró un poco su voz. La doctora no dejó de mirarlo acusadora todo el tiempo, incluso habría cruzado los brazos si no fuera porque tenía las manos ocupadas llevando consigo algunos materiales de curación.

—No le corresponde más esta área, hay muchos otros pacientes que debe atender, además de nuevo con el sargento Porter, eso es lo extraño…—dijo ella un poco satírica y luego dejó los materiales de curación sobre una pequeña mesa. Watson estaba fastidiado pero también se sentía acorralado, y su orgullo no le permitiría darle explicaciones falsas a una persona como ella.

—He sido yo quien llamó al Doctor Watson, doctora— dijo Porter de pronto, serio y la miró a ella un poco inflexible. Ésta vez fue ella quien se sintió intimidada y Watson se avergonzó más internamente.

—bueno pero…—balbuceó ella, Watson intentó escabullirse un poco en afán de retirarse de la habitación pronto porque además de la bochornosa situación no quería desatar polémica o algún tipo de discusión innecesaria en medio del dormitorio donde el resto de los pacientes aún dormían, pero de pronto fue detenido por Porter quien lo tomó muy suavemente del brazo, no fue necesario un movimiento brusco e insistente para que Watson obedeciera de quedarse un poco más con él, además Porter era incapaz de ser brusco con él.

—Sargento, debo irme, no quiero causar líos— musitó el rubio hacia él, un poco cohibido, sintiendo la mano de Porter acariciar su espalda de nuevo, la cálida gran mano del sargento que siempre le hacía sentirse protegido. Porter además no dejaba de mirar a la doctora con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como con la intención de hacerle saber que su presencia no era demasiado grata para él sobre todo después de haber interrumpido una vez más su buena compañía con el doctor Watson.

—No te preocupes por eso John, eres mi amigo y por eso me gusta que estés aquí— dijo Porter ésta vez volteando a ver al rubio doctor que todavía seguía vergonzoso por la situación.

—sí pero, de todos modos es mejor que me retire ahora, debo atender mis propias actividades— dijo el doctor Watson en respuesta, controlando al fin su timidez.

—Bueno en eso tiene razón. De acuerdo, lo veré más tarde doctor— musitó Porter dedicando una afable sonrisa sólo para él y luego el rubio se dirigió a la salida de la habitación sin decir más palabra y sin voltear a ver a la doctora.

—oh entonces era eso sargento, no sabía que usted y el doctor Watson tuvieran tan buena amistad— dijo ella sarcástica y se acercó más hacia la cama del sargento quien volvió a verla con seriedad, la verdad era que Porter realmente estaba molesto porque ella había llegado a interrumpir el apacible momento que estaba teniendo con el rubio que tanto interés despertaba en él.

—es más que eso doctora, pero bueno no creo que esté mal que un sargento y su doctor hayan conseguido congeniar bien desde el principio— dijo Porter lacónico, intentando volver a recostarse en la cama y no mostrar interés en ella.

—Bueno eso es verdad…—pronunció ella con entonación sensual en sus palabras —pero, ahora su doctora soy yo sargento…—al decir eso ella posó temerariamente una de sus manos sobre el torso de Porter, a pesar de que ya se había abotonado de nuevo la camisa.

—no hace falta que lo repita— respondió el sargento sucinto, esperando que con eso de alguna forma le quedara claro a ella que no ese hecho no le era bastante agradable.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta, pero continuó haciendo una inspección de las heridas del sargento por su propia cuenta. Para Porter nada del proceso fue igual de placentero que lo que el doctor Watson había hecho hacia tan sólo unos minutos con sus cálidas manos.

…..

Un par de horas después, cuando ya todos los pacientes habían tomado su desayuno, el doctor Watson caminaba en medio del pasillo mientras revisaba algunos reportes sobre el estado de los pacientes que estaban en el asentamiento. De pronto pudo sentir la presencia de alguien cerca de él para darse cuenta que se trataba de la doctora Judy quien lo miraba con desdén, luego ella se acercó a él sin dejar de imponer su mirada de desprecio.

— ¿sucede algo? — inquirió el rubio doctor extrañado por la actitud de ella, porque aunque el sentimiento de desprecio fuera mutuo él siempre sabía cómo separar su trabajo de sus asuntos personales, Watson jamás daría muestra de sus celos ante sus colegas.

—doctor Watson, me gustaría tener una rápida charla con usted— dijo ella lacónica y ciertamente petulante.

—hable, por favor, ¿es acerca de los pacientes? ¿O alguna orden del oficial mayor quizá? — cuestionó el rubio con seriedad mientras se giraba para estar justo al frente de ella, que era más alta que él. En ese momento Watson se dio cuenta que el color de los labios de la mujer estaba resaltado por algún pintalabios. Esa mañana Judy estaba usando un pintalabios color coral, de una forma tenue pero perceptible a simple vista, algo complemente inusual en ella sobretodo porque estaba al mando de la milicia en medio del desierto. Watson simplemente no podía explicarse el por qué, pero no iba a cuestionarlo.

—No doctor Watson, es algo más personal— dijo ella en respuesta.

—bueno, entonces me temo que no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado doctora. Pero si lo desea podríamos tener esta charla en un rato en un lugar más acorde— dijo el rubio conciso. Ella se notó indudablemente exasperada ante su respuesta indiferente y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Es algo muy breve en verdad doctor Watson, no quiero quitarle demasiado el tiempo— ella insistió, Watson se sintió intimidado por la actitud que la vanidosa doctora estaba teniendo.

—De acuerdo…sea breve, por favor— farfulló Watson formal.

—doctor Watson, es secreto a voces que usted es homosexual— dijo ella directa, sin tacto. Watson se inquietó mucho más, pero ella parecía tener prisa en terminar de expresar lo que quería decir.

— ¿esto es una muestra de homofobia o algo? No estoy afirmando que yo lo sea, pero me parece que su comentario no viene al caso y resulta de hecho irrespetuosa la forma en que lo expresa— Watson atinó a decir, frunciendo también el ceño por disgusto.

—No se trata de valores morales doctor Watson, francamente no me interesa si lo afirma o no, aunque siempre ha sido un secreto a voces. Usted tiene preferencia por los hombres. Pero eso no es lo que viene al caso, lo que quiero decir es que no crea que no me he dado cuenta del interés que tiene usted en el sargento Porter— expuso ella engreída.

Watson se sintió abochornado por lo que la doctora estaba diciéndole en ese momento, aunque quiso pensar que se debía al endemoniado calor que siempre se sentía en ese país tan desértico, sobre todo desde poco antes del mediodía.

—No es asunto suyo, doctora—dijo él parco —y si va a quitarme el tiempo diciéndome ese tipo de tonterías por favor le pido no lo haga, porque lo ignoraré. Y si insiste tendré que reportarla con la autoridad.

—Oh por su puesto que es asunto mío doctor _Johnny_ — pronunció ella en tono de burla justo cuando Watson le había dado la espalda para marcharse del lugar —porque el sargento y yo…ya hemos tenido sexo, aunque no lo crea. Porter y yo somos amantes.

Al escucharle decir eso, Watson no pudo evitar sentirse internamente petrificado, a pesar de que gran parte de su consciencia le decía que ella estaba mintiendo, parecía incluso demasiado absurdo, como una niñería inmadura, pero casi no podía evitar que escucharle decir eso le afectara. El rubio se detuvo por un momento y luego volteó a verla poco a poco, ella continuó mirándolo con suma rigidez y se cruzó de brazos.

—Usted está loca, además nada de eso está permitido aquí— dijo el rubio frunciendo más su expresión.

—por favor Doctor _Johnny_ , no sea estúpido. El sargento Porter es un auténtico macho, no se fijaría en otro hombre y menos en un tipo tan escuálido y sin chiste como usted. No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero al ver la forma en que ha estado tratando de coquetearle acosándolo en cada oportunidad que tiene me exasperé, al punto que no pude resistirme más a advertirle que se aleje de él. Es mío. Solo mire el tipo de mujer que soy con la cual usted insiste en competir. Por favor, ya no sea ridículo, se ve mal— dijo ella con cruel descaro y antes de que Watson le respondiera, ella se dio media vuelta hacia el otro lado y se encaminó por el pasillo, luego de pronto se detuvo y volvió a girarse hacia Watson –ah por cierto, dejé una pequeña muestra en la camisa que ahora mismo el sargento debe traer puesta, una pequeña muestra de la diversión que él y yo tuvimos hace un rato—y luego de eso ella se marchó, dejando a Watson sin poder decir más. Watson sabía que no debía creerle, sabía que no debía caer en sus provocaciones infantiles de mujer despechada, pero no podía evitar sentirse invadido por la intriga. Se sentía casi petrificado de imaginar que todo fuera cierto.

…..

—Johnny, ¡qué bueno que viniste! estaba aburriéndome mucho y sobretodo extrañando tu buena compañía—expresó Porter cuando el rubio doctor Watson entró a su dormitorio poco después de las 14 horas. Porter estaba sentado en una rígida y vieja silla plegable en ese momento, de inmediato tomó su muleta y se levantó presuroso para caminar hacia Watson. De no ser porque la maldita escayola siempre le impedía moverse con más libertad se habría abalanzado rápido hacia él para tomarlo entre sus brazos y darle una gran muestra de su afecto.

—sargento…—masculló el rubio doctor muy serio y sin voltear a verlo demasiado, lo cual extrañó sobremanera a Porter.

— ¿qué pasa? No estás muy amigable como lo estabas hace rato por la mañana— expresó Porter y a pesar de la seriedad del rubio no se contuvo a abrazarlo brevemente cuando al fin pudo alcanzarlo, pero incluso así pudo sentir la forma huidiza con la que Watson estaba actuando. En ese momento Watson parecía no querer corresponder demasiado a su abrazo.

—lo siento, solo estoy concentrado con mis labores ahora mismo. Ha sido un día extraño— se excusó el rubio y se alejó un poco de Porter para fijar la concentración en algunos medicamentos que tenía en la mano y que debía administrar a algunos pacientes.

—bueno doctor, y ¿a qué debo su grata visita entonces si no es para charlar amenamente? — indagó Porter intentando sonar más dulce para provocarlo.

—mmmh vine a revisar su fractura sargento Porter, quería hacerlo personalmente aunque no sea mi tarea ahora que no estoy asignado a esta habitación. Además hace rato no pude hacerlo— musitó el rubio un poco cabizbajo y le indicó a Porter que tomara asiento de nuevo. De nueva cuenta, Watson estaba evitando en lo más posible la mirada. El sargento sonrió lánguidamente, la forma en la que el rubio hablaba también le fascinaba, a pesar que ésta vez no pareciera el mismo de siempre.

—de acuerdo doctor— masculló Porter esbozando su gran sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó para luego elevar un poco su pierna para que Watson la revisara.

El doctor realmente parecía querer centrarse en su trabajo, seguía esquivo y eso intrigó más al sargento, pero prefirió mejor no cuestionarlo y solo disfrutar la forma en que el rubio tocaba e inspeccionaba su pierna rota.

—parece que la fractura está sanando bien, aunque tal vez será mejor hacerle una cirugía para insertar unas varillas por dentro y fortalecer la re solidificación del hueso de la tibia, pero eso me temo tendrá que ser cuando pueda estar de regreso en Londres, sargento— explicó el rubio, todavía soslayado.

Porter no podía comprender porque el rubio lo estaba tratando con tal circunspección, pero no se atrevía a preguntar el por qué.

—John… ¿realmente está todo bien? — inquirió Porter al fin.

—Sí, he dicho que tu pierna está curándose bien— respondió el rubio escueto, mirándolo de frente solo por un instante.

—no, no hablo de mí sino de ti, estás muy raro— dijo Porter. Entonces Watson alzó de nuevo la mirada pero no para enfocarla en el rostro de Porter sino para fijarse en la parte trasera de su camisa que se asomaba detrás de su cuello. Sabía que era estúpido tratar de comprobar que lo que había dicho aquella fastidiosa mujer era cierto, pero no quería dejar que la duda lo perturbara por siempre por lo que Watson se atrevió a levantar un poco el cuello de la camisa de Porter con sus dedos y al echar un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta de inmediato que era verdad que en la tela había claros rastros de pintalabios rojizo. Al verlo Watson se sintió abatido, sobretodo porque comprobar el hecho hería también su orgullo. Watson pudo inferir de inmediato que el color de esa mancha era el mismo tono que el que la doctora Judy estaba usando extrañamente esa mañana, la maldita mujer tenía razón después de todo y podía presumir de ello.

Pero Watson no dijo nada, era un hombre de milicia, un médico militar entrenado y acostumbrado a ocultar sus emociones como mecanismo de defensa. Porter intuyó de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, pero no pudo adivinar el por qué Watson había alzado el cuello de su camisa y por qué tras hacerlo ahora parecía aún más molesto.

—bien, tengo que irme sargento Porter, te veré luego— dijo Watson apresurado y se levantó de inmediato del asiento, luego se esforzó por voltear a ver a Porter momentáneamente para mostrarle una breve sonrisa fingida en afán de aparentar que nada de esto le afectaba y luego se encaminó a la salida, para buscar un lugar donde estar a solas, aunque fuese un frío rincón donde recriminarse a sí mismo por haber sido lo suficientemente imbécil para creer que lo que la doctora Judy se había jactado de decir era mentira, porque no lo era. Ella había dejado una pequeña pero clara muestra de que Porter la aceptaba a ella como amante.

— ¡espera John! — gritó Porter para hacer que el rubio volviera con él. Torpemente alcanzó la muleta y se apresuró a caminar tan pronto como pudo hasta la salida pero cuando consiguió llegar al pasillo no pudo ver a Watson cerca de ahí.

…..

Poco después de las 16 horas, todo el personal médico fue llamado a reunirse para escuchar las indicaciones del comandante en jefe del campamento que se había debido ausentar algunos días para estar en Kabul además de reunirse con el campamento de los Estados Unidos.

—Señores, debo felicitarlos una vez más por su gran dedicación a salvar las heridas y la salud que lamentablemente nuestros soldados sufren en este inhóspito lugar— dijo el comandante dirigiéndose hacia el personal médico del campamento que estaba reunido en una pequeña sala que fungía como oficina. Watson escuchó atento todo lo que el comandante les indicaba y les felicitaba, no hizo mucho caso del hecho que la doctora Judy también estaba ahí y justo junto a él, aunque internamente ninguno de los dos podía sentirse cómodo estando uno a lado del otro. Pero los asuntos personales debían dejarse a un lado mientras estaban en cumplimiento de su misión.

—Veo que todos los pacientes han estado teniendo notables mejorías—dijo el comandante en jefe al revisar los reportes que los soldados a cargo del personal médico le habían recién dado en las manos.

Los soldados médicos le agradecieron con reverencia respetuosa.

—Doctor John Watson…—habló el hombre, dirigiéndole la mirada al rubio que se encontraba justo frente a él.

—sí, dígame, señor—respondió el rubio con firmeza.

— ¿Puede indicarme por favor que tal está el estado del sargento John Porter actualmente? Hábleme de su mejoría, es realmente importante— cuestionó el comandante sucinto, mirando a Watson con determinación en espera de su respuesta. En sus manos tenía una tabla con reportes que los médicos le habían recién entregado sobre el sargento John Porter.

Watson se sintió internamente inquieto ante eso, aunque era la primera vez que algo como eso le pasaba. Sabía que se debía a su interés por el sargento lo que lo ponía nervioso, aunque no se tratara de algo malo. La doctora Judy por su parte, al escucharlo pedirle informes sobre Porter a Watson se sintió celosa, pero su ética profesional le impedía demostrarlo de forma impudente ante todos.

—Ah pues, su mejoría ha sido progresivamente satisfactoria— explicó Watson breve.

—Según su reporte finalmente ha recuperado la consciencia durante mi ausencia. ¿Está entonces en buenas condiciones neurológicas?— preguntó el comandante.

—sí, después de varios días inconsciente ahora está lúcido de nuevo, aunque todavía bastante convaleciente de sus heridas físicas— explicó Watson —tiene fracturas que requerirían métodos más sofisticados para su total recuperación pero considero que lo que hemos hecho por él ha sido suficiente.

—entonces ya puedo pasar a hablar con él— dijo el soldado en jefe. Watson se sintió internamente intimidado, lo miró con cierta rigurosidad. Sabía que debía controlar su nerviosismo.

—por su puesto. Él está ya plenamente consciente. Ahora sus heridas sólo son físicas, como dije, aunque no graves salvo la fractura de su tibia y peroné, lo cual le impide moverse— expuso Watson formalmente.

—Soldados, debo hablar con ustedes— dijo el comandante con una actitud mucho más seria y autoritaria, seguramente lo que estaba a punto de decir era realmente importante.

Los médicos esperaron atentos a lo que el oficial diría, con la rectitud que habían aprendido a tener desde su formación en la escuela militar.

—el sargento John Porter es uno de nuestros más destacados soldados. Un muy importante soldado de élite de las altas fuerzas especiales del ejército británico, como ya lo saben y durante su última misión se vio involucrado en una coartada altamente secreta, oculta desde un alto mando probablemente ubicado en el mismo Reino Unido, es decir sabemos que en Londres hay un cómplice con el grupo extremista al que Porter ha tenido que enfrentarse cerca de esta frontera. Es por eso que el sargento Porter debe ser enviado de regreso de inmediato a Londres, corre peligro de seguir aquí y todos nosotros también, sobre todo ahora que está malherido. Podríamos ser blanco directo de ese grupo de talibanes en cualquier momento, ellos desean asesinar a Porter a toda costa.

— ¿desea que yo le ayude en algo al respecto? — inquirió el doctor Watson.

—No, no será necesario doctor, ha hecho suficiente al cuidarlo con especial atención. Seré yo quien le informe al sargento Porter sobre su retorno a Londres lo antes posible aunque eso será dentro de un par de días cuando el avión venga. Mientras tanto pido a todos ustedes no comentar sobre esto. Es un secreto que debe mantenerse estrictamente oculto por el momento, recuerden que Porter es el verdadero objetivo de ese grupo extremista— explicó el comandante. Y luego de explicar algunos otros puntos sobre la situación en el campamento y su alianza con el campamento del ejército estadounidense los médicos volvieron a sus actividades en sigiloso orden.

Pero a partir de entonces, el doctor John Watson no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo, pues tendría que separarse de Porter mucho antes de lo esperado. Pero era lo mejor.

…..

—buenas tardes sargento Porter— dijo el comandante recién entrando a la habitación donde Porter y otros pacientes descansaban para recuperarse. Porter se incorporó en su cama tanto como pudo, aunque gozaba de una notable mejoría todavía tenía dificultad para moverse con libertad. Adoptó un porte de seriedad y respeto ante la persona que se dirigía a él y que era la autoridad. Aunque Porter no había visto antes a ese oficial antes, por su uniforme y las insignias que portaba en él, Porter pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que él era uno de los superiores encargados del mando del campamento.

—sí señor, buenas tardes. Un honor conocerlo— dijo Porter en respuesta. El militar mantuvo su postura seria y miró a Porter detenidamente.

—El honor es mío, sargento Porter. Quiero de hecho ofrecerle mis más sinceros respetos. Ha sido usted muy tenaz y me admiro de saber que usted solo logró combatir contra todos esos hombres. No pude hablar antes con usted debido a su inconsciencia. Después tuve que ausentarme de este campamento algunos días, pero finalmente puedo hablar con usted de frente.

Porter sonrió brevemente de forma solemne. No pudo evitar lamentarse el hecho que Collinson y Baxter hubieran muerto frente a sus ojos.

—Agradezco sus palabras, señor— dijo Porter sensato —pero debo decirle algo muy importante. Collinson y Baxter murieron, a mano de los talibanes, así que no puede llamarse una misión exitosa. Además hasta el final fui perseguido por ese grupo radical— explicó. El comandante había esperado escuchar aquella noticia de su propia voz, porque justamente habían logrado recuperar los restos mortales de ambos hombres hacía un par de días y los habían enviado de vuelta con sus respectivas familias en Inglaterra, pero a pesar de la conmoción de escucharlo decir de la propia voz de Porter, el comandante se no se inmutó como todo soldado.

—Lamento que haya tenido que terminar en estas consecuencias atroces así como el hecho que hayamos perdido al soldado Collinson y a nuestro objetivo Baxter. Pero afortunadamente usted ahora está a salvo en nuestra base, sin heridas graves que lamentar— dijo el hombre —no se preocupe sargento, hemos recuperado los cuerpos de ambos. Ahora deben estar llegando a Londres con sus respectivas familias.

— ¿Entonces el MI6 ya sabe lo que pasó?— preguntó Porter.

—Están a la espera de escuchar su propio testimonio, sargento. No podemos comunicarles demasiado desde aquí, importante información podría filtrarse y beneficiar al enemigo.

—escuche señor, estamos ante un peligro inminente. Zahir Sharq, el maldito es quien está detrás de todo esto y han sido sus hombres quienes me han estado persiguiendo. Quieren asesinarme. Sospecho que adivinaron que mi objetivo era llegar a la frontera con Irán. No estaban equivocados. Fue por eso que poco antes de alcanzar esta base, de la cual debo admitir yo no sabía exactamente su ubicación, me atacaron en una emboscada por la cual caí por un precipicio y…luego ya no supe nada más. Creo que me creyeron muerto, aunque con mi convalecencia no puedo estar seguro de ello. No sé si los malditos todavía me están buscando. No sé si ellos saben que sigo vivo…

—Sargento, usted averiguó los secretos de Zahir Sharq…seguramente por eso quieren neutralizarlo, desaparecerlo del mapa. Baxter estaba totalmente vinculado a ellos.

—sé los secretos de ese bastardo de Zahir Sharq y su asqueroso vínculo con ciertos asuntos de infiltrado en el Reino Unido y Estados Unidos— explicó Porter con voz más baja, en su mirada había mucha determinación.

El comandante adoptó una postura ligeramente más rígida y continuó escuchando lo que Porter le explicaba.

—es por eso que debe usted volver a Londres cuanto antes sargento. No podemos arriesgarnos a tenerlo aquí demasiado tiempo, sobre todo ahora que está usted mal herido y no puede hacerles frente— dijo el comandante —pronto un avión vendrá por usted para llevarlo allá, donde se recuperará de sus heridas y la MI6 decidirá qué hacer.

—de acuerdo señor— farfulló Porter considerado pero irresoluto porque lamentó el hecho que muy pronto eso le haría separarse del rubio doctor John Watson.

—Aunque temo que no podrá ser sino hasta dentro de un par de días, sargento, cuando nuestro avión venga de regreso con cargamento para re abastecer y con nuevos soldados relevos. Mientras tanto usted deberá permanecer aquí todavía, oculto de esos malditos extremistas— explicó el comandante serio. Porter se sintió inevitablemente emocionado por escucharle decir aquello, eso le daba la posibilidad de disfrutar la compañía del doctor Watson al menos dos días más.

—sí señor.

…..

Cerca de las 19 horas el atardecer estaba en su punto cumbre. Los ocasos en el desierto de Afganistán solían ser mucho más calurosos que los más calurosos en verano en su natal Inglaterra, además de teñir el cielo de un rojo mucho más vivo.

No faltaría mucho para que la noche cayera adornada con estrellas, cuando el doctor John Watson al fin había podido tomar un descanso luego de haber tenido que atender a pacientes que acaban de llegar muy mal heridos a la base militar. Había sido terriblemente perturbador tener que asistir con urgencia en especial a uno de ellos que lamentablemente había perdido las piernas al explotarle una bomba de cerca. Esas eran el tipo de cosas que le robaban el sueño durante días y que sin duda dejaría marcada su mente para la posteridad. Pero debía soportarlo y atender a los heridos con total dedicación, en sus manos estaba salvarles la vida y hacerles sentir que todo estaría bien. Pero a veces realmente sentía que no podía soportarlo más, muchas veces Watson deseaba fervientemente terminar con ese martirio y volver a Inglaterra lejos de esa zona de guerra.

—oh al fin lo encuentro doctor John— dijo Porter de pronto acercándose al rubio doctor al verlo sentado y pensativo en una larga banca en medio de un pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones de los pacientes con los consultorios, era un espacio reducido de todos modos pero siempre lleno de soldados malheridos y doctores militares en función de su deber.

—Sargento John— respondió Watson con un hilo de voz, apenas volteando a verlo. Porter notó sus manos inquietas enlazadas entre sí y de inmediato se sintió preocupado. Además su aspecto desalineado indicaba que hacía no mucho había estado desempeñando apresuradamente sus funciones de médico. Watson parecía perturbado.

— ¿pasa algo? Escuché mucho ajetreo hace rato, creo que hubo mucho movimiento por aquí mientras yo debía estar en mi habitación sin poder hacer nada— dijo Porter, lamentándose una vez más sus heridas le hacían sentir como un inútil. El sargento colocó su muleta a un lado de la banca y sentó junto al rubio. Watson permanecía inmerso en su propia consternación, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado de poder tener a Porter ahí junto a él para desahogarse un poco, aunque no lo dijera.

—sí, hace rato tuvimos que asistir a dos heridos de guerra, soldados de gran rango, que llegaron con extremidades amputadas debido a una bomba que explotó. El explosivo estaba oculto dentro de un auto mientras ellos hacían una redada. Uno de ellos sufrió un traumatismo mucho más severo y…bueno no importa cuánto pase esto frente a mis ojos, jamás puedo acostumbrarme— explicó Watson, soslayado y notablemente inquieto. Pronto sintió la mano de Porter posarse sobre su espalda para brindarle apoyo emocional.

—lo sé, siempre es duro no importa de quien se trate. Yo también he tenido que ser testigo de la guerra y de la muerte violenta causada por ella frente mis ojos, pero yo nunca he sido capaz de salvarles la vida curándolos, como lo hace usted doctor Watson— musitó Porter con voz calma y tomó las manos del doctor Watson entre las suyas para expresarle así su afecto. Las manos del doctor Watson se sentían ásperas, hacia tan solo unos minutos todavía habían estado manchadas con las sangre de las graves heridas de sus pacientes. Watson se sintió tontamente emocionado por la acción del sargento, porque estaba enamorado de él y siempre lograba hacerlo sentir seguro y lleno de gratas emociones pero estaba consiente que no debía caer en su embeleso en medio de una situación austera y dramática como la guerra.

Sus manos se sentía tan bien de esa forma, cálidamente cobijadas por las grandes manos del sargento Porter, sus manos que ahora estaban limpias y disfrutaban la sensación de aquel sutil contacto afectivo, sus manos que hacía tan solo unos minutos todavía habían estado manchadas por la sangre derramada de las traumáticas heridas de un soldado que ya nunca más volvería a ser el mismo.

—muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras, John— dijo Watson con voz suave y miró al sargento con serena mirada.

— ¿han conseguido controlar ya la situación, doctor? ¿Los pacientes se podrán recuperar a pesar de la tragedia que acaban de sufrir? — inquirió Porter preocupado, pero mirando al rubio doctor con cierta dulzura que casi no podía ocultar.

—sí, hace menos de una hora logramos controlar las hemorragias, curamos la heridas en lo más posible y ahora están sedados pero la verdad han perdido mucha sangre y lo más conveniente sería que fueran trasladados cuanto antes a un verdadero hospital— explicó el rubio, de nuevo caído de hombros—ahora mismo mis compañeros siguen supervisándolos, pero yo pedí permiso para tomar un breve descanso.

—lo necesitas John, no te mortifiques demasiado, has hecho todo lo que has podido, has dado tu mayor esfuerzo— dijo Porter sereno y luego hizo que el doctor Watson reclinara y apoyara su cabeza contra su pecho para después rodearlo con sus brazos.

—lo sé…pero casi no puedo evitarlo, siempre siento que podría haber hecho mucho más por ellos— farfulló el rubio con un hilo de voz, casi no podía resistirse a soportar más su consternación, y estar así apoyado contra el fuerte pecho del sargento Porter le reconfortaba sobremanera, y la amabilidad de Porter le hacía sentirse protegido pero también vulnerable y frágil a sus propias emociones.

—Pero ya pasó lo peor, y pronto todo terminará John— dijo Porter susurrante y se atrevió a besar ligeramente el rubio cabello del doctor apenas con un sutil roce de sus labios, pero Watson pudo sentirlo perfectamente y se llenó de emoción.

—bueno, ya han pedido que uno de los aviones militares los lleve de vuelta a Londres con extrema urgencia. En solo unas horas podrán llegar allá y hacer que se recuperen en un hospital con el material necesario—explicó Watson separándose poco a poco de los brazos de Porter, debía mantener su postura seria y su ética profesional en el lugar a pesar de lo bien que se sentía estando de esa manera con él.

—Eso suena bien— musitó Porter, un poco desconcertado porque Watson volvía a intentar mantener su seriedad.

—sí, aprovecharán para llevarse también a otros pacientes para que terminen de recuperarse allá. Creo que es lo mejor porque además aquí ya estamos casi saturados. Resulta incluso dramática esta situación— dijo Watson serio y luego volteó a ver al sargento —creo que lo mejor sería que tú también vayas con ellos de vuelta a Londres de una vez.

—Bueno John, la verdad es que…el oficial mayor de este campamento acaba de decirme que de hecho debo volver a Londres cuanto antes, aunque me dijo que eso sería dentro de un par de días— explicó Porter mostrándose un poco más serio. Watson lo miró también con seriedad, él se había enterado primero del asunto y sabía que no podía intentar siquiera mostrar su inconformidad de alejarse de él, porque era lo mejor.

—Lo sé. El comandante mismo nos lo dijo hoy a mediodía. Pero ahora que han pedido que el avión venga más pronto con urgencia es mejor que vuelvas a Londres cuanto antes aprovechando que lo han mandado llamar ya. Aquí corres mucho peligro, además porque sabes los terroristas que te atacaron siguen detrás de ti. Eres su principal objetivo y no dudarán en venir a buscarte. Además aquí no puedes llevar a cabo ninguna misión así como estás ahora con todas esas heridas y esa pierna rota. Además…justo hace unos minutos el oficial mayor acaba de decírnoslo, tú volverás cuanto antes en ese avión— masculló Watson, y entonces se atrevió a estrujar un poco la pierna de Porter, la pierna que no estaba herida, tratando sin embargo de sonreír un poco. Porter se sintió internamente emocionado por sentir la mano audaz del rubio tocarlo de esa manera.

—En eso tienes razón, pero…aunque me había emocionado la idea de que podía permanecer aquí en el campamento durante al menos dos días más, solo para estar un poco más junto a ti— dijo Porter, acercando su mano paulatinamente a la mano del rubio doctor que todavía estrujaba un poco su pierna. Watson sonrió brevemente tímido.

—John, seguramente con esto el oficial mayor te dará en cualquier momento la orden de que vuelvas cuanto antes a Londres. Les hemos informado que tu mejoría ha sido progresiva y que ya no permaneces inconsciente desde hace algunos días, pero como todavía estabas convaleciente y no había prisa en enviar un avión no habían dado la orden de hacerte volver antes pero ahora con estos hechos lamentables que pasaron, con estos heridos que realmente necesitan ayuda urgente se ha decidido que es la oportunidad de que aproveches el avión para volver— dijo Watson —de hecho, dudé en decírtelo porque pensé que tal vez el comandante o la doctora Judy debían informarte primero.

—sé que esto suena estúpido pero…no me gustaría volver a Londres…sin ti, John— dijo Porter y tomó de nuevo suavemente la mano de Watson entre la suya mientras lo miraba fijamente para hacerle entender que quería estar a su lado. Watson casi se ruborizó, se dejó llevar por la placida sensación de la mano de Porter de nuevo tomando la suya, pero pronto recordó lo que Judy le había dicho, que Porter era amante de ella.

—y eso… ¿por qué? — inquirió Watson secamente, temeroso, pero muriendo de emoción internamente. Había una inmensa dualidad en sus sentimientos.

—porque me gusta tu compañía John, porque quiero tener placidas vivencias de paz a tu lado…en Londres, por primera vez— explicó Porter susurrante, casi sintió el impulso de tomar la mano de Watson y elevarla a la altura de su rostro para besar sus dedos.

—Lo siento sargento, pero aquí no hay paz, hay una maldita guerra y he sido enviado aquí para cumplir con una labor. Mi misión aquí es servir como médico, tu misión aquí ha sido finalizada y no puedes comandarte por ti mismo. Tampoco yo puedo decidir lo que me plazca. Tu deber ahora es volver a Londres, aprovechar el viaje en el avión y recuperarte por completo allá. Tal vez después, en algún momento podamos volver a vernos— espetó el rubio pero esquivando la mirada, eludiendo un poco brusco las manos del sargento que seguían intentando tener contacto con las suyas.

En ese momento de pronto Watson sintió las manos de Porter tomar su rostro y acercarlo al suyo, sintió su respiración cercana a la suya, sus ojos azules mirándolo con seducción, el sutil roce de sus labios con la comisura de los suyos en una tierna caricia…

—doctor John Watson— susurró Porter, apenas tocando sus labios con los del atónito doctor quien esperaba que sucediera de una vez eso que tanto había estado anhelando desde que su relación con el sargento se había vuelto más y más cercana, Watson estaba esperando a que sucediera de una vez, estaba esperando que los trémulos pero ardientes labios de ambos se unieran en un beso, y estaba disfrutando del momento que parecía tan eterno y efímero a la vez. Pero de pronto nada ocurrió, alguien vociferó un repentino llamado desesperado de emergencia y Porter y Watson tuvieron que interrumpir el momento.

— ¡rápido soldados! ¡Tenemos otros nuevos heridos!— gritó la voz de aquel comandante en jefe del servicio médico, y Watson debió levantarse rápido y corrió presuroso por el pasillo para atender al llamado, dejando a Porter deseoso y frustrado sentado en la larga banca. Él aunque quisiera no podía hacer nada, más que esperar como un inservible soldado herido sentado ahí con la maldita y pesada escayola colocada alrededor de su pierna rota. Y de pronto las heridas y las contusiones sufridas en su cuerpo volvían a doler como el infierno, debía tomar un fuerte analgésico para calmar el dolor, el maldito frío contrastante de la noche en el desierto siempre lo provocaba.

…..

El doctor Watson tenía que enfrentarse de nuevo a la dura tarea de suturar enormes heridas que habían sido provocadas por explosivos de la guerra. De nuevo, sus manos se cubrían de la sangre del paciente que brotaba a borbotones de la piel gravemente herida que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Pero el paciente aún tenía la fortuna de seguir con vida, sin embargo siempre existía el riesgo de que su cuerpo no resistiera y la gran pérdida de sangre le causara un shock que derivara en su muerte. Watson no podía permitirlo, debía alejar a la muerte de ese lugar a como diera lugar, debía curarlo con ayuda de sus colegas para que continuara viviendo.

Con ayuda de otros doctores asociados en el servicio de ayudar a los heridos de guerra, Watson logró aplicar un conveniente torniquete al paciente para evitar que la hemorragia continuara hasta desangrarlo mortalmente. Pero el material para curarlo por completo en ese inhóspito lugar era insuficiente, necesitaba ser trasladado de inmediato a un verdadero hospital ya que de no hacerlo correría el riesgo de que sus heridas se infectaran e incluso que se convirtieran en necrosis. Era muy malo darse cuenta que el campamento había tenido que recibir varios heridos de esa forma en un solo día. Pero el avión enviado desde Londres arribaría pronto, solo esperaban que no demorara demasiado.

El paciente ahora estaba sedado y fuera del inminente peligro, Watson y sus colegas todavía sentían el impacto de atender a los heridos, como ya lo había dicho jamás podían acostumbrarse a ello y estando en medio del desierto en una zona de guerra solo les perturbaba más. Watson se sentó al fin por un momento, sin saberlo Porter había estado en el pasillo tratando de escudriñar lo que acontecía dentro de la habitación que fungía como una especie de improvisada sala de operaciones. Porter había estado ahí, atento a lo que pudiera averiguar aunque fuese poco debido a que la vista se obstruía tras cortinas y porque él no podía interferir, se sentía inútil por no poder ayudar, la maldita escayola no le permitía siquiera desplazarse con facilidad, pero estaba preocupado por Watson en todo momento, más que por el resto de los soldados, debía de admitirlo, porque el doctor Watson despertaba un creciente interés en él en todos los aspectos, lo había descubierto. Para Porter, el doctor Watson eclipsaba todo lo demás.

Y mientras Watson reposaba un poco al fin luego del estresante momento, meditó acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Trató de pensar más en la consternación causada por los heridos que un solo día había tenido que atender, pero inevitablemente su mente siempre se ensombrecía de sus propias inquietudes. Trató de pensar en el impacto de esas horribles heridas sanguinolentas, trató de concentrarse en que el avión llevaría a Londres de vuelta a varios soldados que habían sobrevivido al terrorismo, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse porque siempre volvía a su mente el hecho de que ese mismo avión llevaría de vuelta a Porter incluido y sobretodo no podía evitar recordar a la molesta mujer mofándose de su interés homosexual por el sargento.

—John…estuviste muy heroico, realmente te admiro más de lo que ya lo hacía antes— dijo Porter de pronto acercándose al rubio quien al escucharlo dirigirse a él alzó la mirada para verlo y le sonrió aunque sin mucho ánimo, seguía preocupado y esquivo por la situación, lo que había hecho esa mujer repelía su interés en Porter.

—Muchas gracias sargento— dijo Watson ciertamente lacónico, Porter se sentó a su lado, dejó la muleta a un costado de la banca y procuró estar lo más cerca posible al doctor.

—Me alegro que al menos ya estén fuera de peligro, aunque es terrible que hayan tenido que sufrir tales heridas— farfulló Porter con prudencia, podía darse cuenta que Watson no se encontraba en optimo estado anímico y podía comprenderlo, él era siempre el doctor que atendía a los heridos. Pero Porter quería animarlo, acercarse a él, hacerle sentir la confianza necesaria para compartir sus inquietudes, pero sabía que debía tener suficiente tacto para hacerlo, aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de comenzar a cortejarlo como ya hacía días lo había planeado. Sin embargo, las cosas con John Watson simplemente parecían siempre difíciles. Esta era la primera vez que Porter se encontraba con tanta dificultad para cortejar a alguien que le gustaba, a pesar de que Watson le gustaba mucho de una extraña forma que no podía explicar. Watson siempre ponía una barrera entre ellos, pero Porter no podía culparlo, estaban en una maldita guerra en medio del desierto, dentro de un campamento donde jamás podían tener intimidad.

—sí, pronto llegará el avión y podrán mejorar en un verdadero hospital. En una horas todo estará mucho mejor para ellos. Se recuperarán pronto de sus heridas físicas, aunque espero que las heridas psicológicas no tarden demasiado— dijo Watson trémulo, preocupado, tomando un poco de aire para dar un breve suspiro. No estaba mirando a Porter, casi parecía que no quería dirigirse a él, pero no era que no lo quisiera sino que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza qué pensar que no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Porter por su parte comenzaba a acostumbrarse también a su actitud esquiva, pero eso no mermaba de ninguna manera su interés en él.

—Pero son afortunados de seguir con vida pese a todo, así como yo soy afortunado gracias a ti doctor Watson—musitó Porter sonriendo afable, tratando de animarlo un poco. Watson casi se veía pálido.

—Gracias John siempre eres tan amable conmigo— Watson le sonrió por un momento —bueno sargento, lo siento pero ya casi es hora de dormir y estoy verdaderamente cansado. Además debo descansar un poco para poder estar alerta ante esta situación desde muy temprano en la madrugada cuando arribe el avión— dijo Watson excusándose.

—John…espera yo…tengo que decirte algo— farfulló el sargento un poco tímido, Watson siempre lograba causar esa actitud en él. Porter lo detuvo tomando su mano, Watson se sintió nervioso por ello y se detuvo para escucharlo hablar.

— ¿de qué se trata? — inquirió el rubio quedamente mientras Porter se levantaba del asiento y lo miraba fijamente. Porter se acercó un poco más a él, éste sería al fin el momento justo de expresarle directamente que tenía mucho interés en él, un interés afectivo y sexual. Porter estaba decidido, y tenía que decirlo antes de volver a Londres. Watson ya lo intuía, pero todavía se negaba, las malditas evidencias que la doctora Judy había dejado le provocaba rechazo a sus propios sentimientos, pues si el sargento Porter realmente tenía amoríos por ella sería una burla de su parte tratar de cortejarlo. Watson no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

—John yo creo que tú eres…— musitó Porter vacilante, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dudado en expresar lo que sentía, quizá aquello se remontaba hasta su adolescencia.

—Por favor soldado, es hora de que se retiren a sus dormitorios. Estamos en medio de una situación muy peligrosa y debemos madrugar— indicó de pronto una voz autoritaria, interrumpiendo de nuevo el momento culminante entre los dos hombres que se anhelaban el uno al otro.

—si señor— dijo Porter obedeciendo a la petición. Watson se sintió inquieto y nervioso, esperaba que nada se malinterpretara.

—lo veré en la madrugada sargento, antes de que usted y los demás partan en el avión. Buenas noches— dijo Watson serio y luego se encaminó por el estrecho pasillo para llegar hasta su dormitorio.

—Duerma bien doctor— dijo Porter. Watson todavía alcanzó a escucharlo.

—escuche sargento. El avión llegará en unas tres horas aproximadamente pero partirá de regreso a la de la madrugada. Debe dormir desde ahora para que esté alerta cuando demos la indicación de partir— dijo el oficial y Porter asintió con la cabeza. Luego el oficial se retiró sin más y Porter tuvo que entrar de nuevo en el dormitorio. La doctora Judy llegó en ese momento para asistirlo por última vez, y para aprovechar desde luego el último momento que podía tener para estar cerca de él antes de que él volviera a Londres.

—Buenas noches sargento— expresó ella con coquetería casi descarada y se atrevió a toquetear un poco sobre el pecho del sargento que estaba cubierto por su camisa abotonada.

—Buenas noches doctora— saludó Porter sin mucho afán –supongo que ya sabe que partiré junto con otros soldados desde muy temprano— dijo el sargento serio pero mirándola con delación.

—sí, lo sé…es una verdadera lástima sargento, pero…todavía tenemos tiempo suficiente para tener un rato de diversión— dijo ella con voz susurrante y provocativa. La doctora se sentó a su lado, a la orilla de la cama y al tiempo de su escote, que había dejado al descubierto al desabotonarse un poco hacia tan solo unos segundos, sacaba un par de condones para mostrárselos con desdén mientras se relamía los labios. Porter se sintió asqueado por la actitud tan atrevida e imprudente de la doctora y de inmediato la rechazó. Aunque era la primera vez que rechazaba una sugerencia tan sexual de una fémina, siempre terminaba cediendo y acostándose con cualquier mujer atractiva que se le insinuara de esa manera, sobre todo con aquellas que osaban tomar la iniciativa de forma tan temeraria. Pero ahora todo era diferente, su interés seguiría fijado en el rubio doctor Watson.

—Por favor guarde eso doctora, o tendré que llamar al oficial para que la suspendan por inmoralidad y hostigamiento sexual con su paciente y superior al mando. Recuerde que soy el sargento primero de élite de las altas fuerzas especiales británicas John Porter, y no voy a permitir que usted siga teniendo ese comportamiento conmigo solo porque le atraigo sexualmente. Las cosas no funcionan así conmigo— dijo Porter rígido y frunciendo el ceño para mostrar su inconformidad.

La doctora se sintió realmente extrañada por el regaño del sargento Porter, y se sintió frustrada porque sus encantos femeninos y su intento de seducción atrevida no habían funcionado con un hombre tan fuerte y varonil como el sargento. Porter le gustaba demasiado, no podía creer que él estuviera rechazándola de esa manera. Completamente llena de vergüenza, ella se incorporó de nuevo y se puso de pie para abotonarse rápidamente la blusa y guardó los preservativos en uno de sus bolsillos.

—no lo entiendo sargento, usted tiene una terrible fama de mujeriego, no crea que no es algo que cualquiera no sepa— dijo ella notablemente molesta.

—Podría ser que simplemente usted no me interesa en lo más mínimo, e incluso me resulta molesta con tanta insistencia— dijo Porter en respuesta, estricto en su mirada.

—Ahora sólo falta que el homosexual doctor John Hamish Watson pueda tener más oportunidad con usted que yo, una auténtica mujer— dijo ella satírica, en tono de burla.

Porter se rió mordazmente aunque con la prudencia suficiente para no ser tan sonoro.

—jaja, no es su incumbencia doctora. No quiero ser grosero, solo acato las órdenes éticas y morales que deben resguardarse en un centro militar como este. ¿Es que acaso es prioridad para usted tener un acostón con un soldado antes que ver la situación precaria en la que todos nos encontramos? ¿Se ha dado cuenta de la dramática situación actual? ¿Le importa siquiera un poco acaso? No sea egoísta, su actitud no va con la de un verdadero soldado. Y bueno, no hay más que discutir en este asunto, le pido por favor que tampoco trate de inferir en mis asuntos o en los asuntos del respetable doctor John Watson quien sí se entrega verdaderamente a su labor. Y por favor, déjeme dormir, debo madrugar desde muy temprano para marcharme de regreso a Londres por la seguridad del campamento y de todo el Reino Unido.

—Buenas noches sargento— farfulló ella irritada y se marchó del lugar totalmente enfadada.

Porter decidió no prestar más atención a los desplantes egoístas de la frívola doctora y se recostó sobre el catre que le había servido como cama durante los últimos días. El frío de la noche en el desierto estaba siendo austero como de costumbre y Porter trató de cobijarse bien con las raídas mantas. Pronto llegaría el avión, pronto dejaría de ver a John Watson pero al menos esta noche podría tener en su pensamiento el hecho que el rubio doctor todavía estaba no muy lejos de él, en una habitación cercana, durmiendo tras un cruel día.

Antes de conciliar el sueño, Porter se preguntaba si Watson también estaría pensando en él como él lo hacía, o si estaría recordando de la misma forma las veces que habían estado en la cercanía de un beso. Por lo menos esta noche Watson podría estar presente en sus relumbrados sueños.

…..

Cerca de la 1 de la mañana, el avión de transporte/cisterna multipropósito A330 MRTT con configuración de 130 camillas y asientos para 50 pasajeros arribó al campo que fungía como pista para aterrizaje del campamento británico. Para ese momento solo los soldados vigilantes recibieron la aeronave, que además venía equipada con suficiente cargamento médico y de víveres así como algo de armamento y otros artículos de primera necesidad. Dentro del avión venían asignados varios soldados venidos desde el Reino Unido que sería relevos de los soldados caídos y los heridos.

Tenían que darse prisa para descargar todo y para poder trasladar con cuidado a los heridos más graves dentro del avión que además internamente estaba equipado para realizarles trasfusiones de sangre y conectarlos a respiradores. El doctor John Watson y sus compañeros del equipo médico fueron despertados poco antes de las 3 am para comenzar con el traslado de los heridos. El sargento Porter y los pacientes que serían trasladados fueron despertados a las 3:30. El avión debía partir a las 4 am en punto.

—sargento, permítame ayudarlo— dijo el doctor Watson de pronto cuando Porter se esforzaba por caminar por su propia cuenta por el pasillo con ayuda de sus muletas. Porter se alegró sobremanera de escuchar la dulce voz del rubio doctor desde muy temprano por la madrugada y se alegró mucho también porque Watson siempre tenía la total disposición de ayudarlo.

—Muchas gracias doctor— dijo Porter y se dejó auxiliar por el rubio. Porter le sonrió, estaba muy contento de verlo, se apoyó un poco en el hombro del doctor Watson, su estura corta siempre le fascinaba y al mismo tiempo admiraba su pacífico pero decidido semblante. Watson no era un soldado como él, fuertemente corpulento, el doctor Watson era pequeño y ciertamente delicado. Esa madrugada Watson no vestía su bata blanca, vestía su uniforme médico militar con la clara insignia distintiva de la cruz roja a un costado de su manga. A pesar de su pasividad, Watson siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y servir.

Mientras Porter se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Watson, no se contuvo a acariciar amablemente un poco sobre su cintura. Watson sintió sonrojarse, pero eso no debía inmutarlo. Además el tiempo era demasiado corto, debían darte prisa, el avión no podía esperar más. El tiempo para estar juntos se agotaba pero no había marcha atrás.

En medio del movimiento que todos los demás soldados también estaban realizando, Porter logró llegar hasta el acceso del avión con ayuda del doctor Watson. Estaban juntos antes de la despedida, pero de nuevo no habían podido estar a solas.

—bien sargento, es hora de partir. Deseo que todos ustedes tengan un buen viaje—farfulló el doctor Watson mirando al herido sargento con determinación que ocultaba su verdadera conmoción, y su efusivo deseo de abrazarse de él, de decirle que en tan solo unos días el sargento Porter se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él y que desearía poder partir con él a Londres. Pero no podía manifestar su furor de esa forma, mucho menos podía hacerlo en frente de todos los soldados que se apresuraban a cumplir con su deber.

Porter lo miró fijamente, sentía que también debía contenerse a demostrar su afecto efusivo por el rubio, no eran ni el momento ni el lugar correcto para hacerlo aunque casi estaba tentado a mandarlo todo al diablo y tomarlo entre sus todavía lacerados brazos justo en ese lugar, bajo el ala derecha del avión, pero no cedería a sus impulsos por una nimiedad producto de su deseo porque no haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a Watson. Un soldado siempre debía saber mantener una correcta compostura.

Sin embargo, Porter no se contendría a darle un abrazo de despedida aunque sus costillas todavía dolieran como mil cuchillas apuñalando.

Porter miró fijamente al rubio durante unos segundos más, afuera todavía hacía un frío casi insoportable, la falta de humedad en el desierto siempre provocaba un clima tan contraste como ese, y luego sin más se acercó a Watson para estrecharlo en sus brazos con efusividad.

—Nos veremos pronto doctor John, lo prometo— dijo Porter con voz baja, susurrando cerca de su oído. Watson se sintió conmovido, la voz susurrante de Porter siempre lo hacía sentir tranquilo y se dejó cobijar por sus fuertes brazos aunque fuera momentáneamente. En ese momento dos de los oficiales de alto mando a cargo de la misión de retorno a Londres les dieron la indicación a todos de que el avión finalmente despegaría en tan solo un par de minutos. John Porter y John Watson cesaron de abrazarse y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos por un momento, dedicándose una sonrisa mutua. Entonces Porter extendió una hoja doblada de papel cuadriculado para que Watson la tomara. El rubio irresoluto la tomó en su mano, el papel revoloteaba un poco debido al viento que generaba el motor del avión que estaba punto del despegue.

— ¿qué es esto? — inquirió Watson alzando la mirada hacia el sargento.

Porter le sonrió dulcemente.

—es mi dirección en Londres, mi número también está incluido. Por favor, si por alguna razón vuelves a Londres antes de que pueda enterarme, búscame— dijo Porter sonriente, no se resistió a acariciar un poco una mejilla del rubio con el dorso de su mano. Watson se sintió más emocionado.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes— masculló el rubio un poco tímido y guardó el papel doblado dentro de su bolsillo.

—de cualquier forma yo prometo que volveré aquí cuanto antes para combatir a esos malditos y para verte de nuevo— dijo Porter con voz suave.

—Sargento Porter por favor suba cuanto antes al avión, lo están esperando. Solo falta usted— indicó estricto uno de los oficiales.

—Anda John, y que te recuperes pronto en Londres— dijo Watson.

—Cuídate mucho John y sigue siendo tan valiente como ya lo eres— dijo Porter y luego subió hasta llegar al interior de la aeronave. Las puertas se cerraron. El avión despegó en algunos escasos minutos y Watson siguió de vista el vuelo hasta que se perdió entre las nubes del cielo todavía nocturno. No volvería a ver a Porter en un tiempo, pero debía seguir su propio camino.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

…..

 **Londres, presente.**

 **221B Baker Street**

El Sol ya había terminado de salir, pero el doctor John Watson se sentía más cansado de lo usual. Había pasado su primera noche en 221B Baker Street. La noche anterior había tenido muchas nuevas emociones. Todo había sido emocionante, nuevo, pero agotador. Y en sus sueños los recuerdos por su difunto amante, el tenaz sargento John Porter lo habían hecho revivir plácidamente gran parte de lo que habían vivido juntos en el desértico Afganistán y en las concurridas calles de Londres.

—Buenos días John— saludó de pronto Sherlock, abriendo la puerta de la habitación del doctor con osadía. Sherlock permaneció bajo el marco de la puerta mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su larga gabardina y mientras también miraba como John Watson abría los ojos poco a poco e intentaba rápidamente espabilarse. De inmediato John se percató de la presencia de Sherlock llamándolo desde el marco de la puerta. Recordó entonces que estaba en un nuevo hogar, tratando de tener una nueva vida. Pero Sherlock seguía pareciéndole un cretino.

—buenos días…—farfulló el rubio un poco molesto, todavía frotándose los ojos. De pronto Watson sintió como la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana lo lastimaba. Sherlock había entrado por completo y había recorrido las cortinas que dejaron al descubierto los edificios que quedaban justo al frente de la vivienda.

—vamos John, es hora de ir a desayunar. Luego de eso tenemos que ir a un edificio que tiene una exposición cultural. Se han desatado varias cosas extrañas en ese lugar, justamente esta mañana Lestrade me dio aviso de ello, aunque yo ya me había percatado desde hacía algunos días—dijo Sherlock. John Watson pensó que además de cretino siempre hablaba bastante apresurado, o probablemente era que debía acostumbrarse a la emoción efusiva que a Sherlock siempre le causaba tener en sus manos un extraño caso que resolver.

—hey ¿pero por qué demonios te atreves a entrar a mi habitación así como así? No es cortés de tu parte. Solo somos compañeros de piso— dijo Watson estricto cuando justamente había logrado levantarse de la cama. Sherlock lo miró divertido e irónico.

—Lo siento John, la emoción. Además no siempre se puede encontrar a un compañero tan bueno como tú. Ayer me demostrarte que tu tenacidad puede ser muy útil para acompañarme a resolver estos casos. Sé cuánto te encantan las situaciones emocionantes, aunque lo niegues. No importa, eso es comprensible, un hombre entrenado para la guerra siempre debe ser instruido para que aprenda a no demostrar demasiado sus emociones. Como sea, el baño está listo para que tomes una ducha. Mientras tanto estaré esperándote en la sala de estar, revisaré algunas cosas en línea. Seguro para estas horas ya se han desatado nuevas pistas— dijo Sherlock entusiasmado, pero sin mirar demasiado al rubio que terminaba de espabilarse y que no dejaba de bostezar.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas— musitó el rubio tras otro bostezo. Sherlock sonrió de forma pronunciada.

—ah por cierto, no te esfuerces por ocultarlo, John. Ya sé que tienes un revólver en la gaveta. Podrías traerlo contigo incluso para esta misión, podría incluso sernos útil— indicó Sherlock y se acomodó un poco su bufanda.

Watson de nuevo se sintió consternado e inquieto por la inferencia atinada de Sherlock, como siempre el muy arrogante daba en el blanco.

— ¿estuviste fisgoneando en mis cosas? — inquirió John molesto.

—no, me di cuenta desde anoche, es fácil deducir que lo que traías en el bolsillo tenía el peso y la forma exacta de un arma de ese calibre— explicó Sherlock y luego sin más salió de la habitación —te espero entonces John, tienes media hora— indicó y pronto John Watson estuvo bajo la ducha.

…..

 **Nota:** Oh al fin actualicé! xD lo siento pero he tenido muchos otros fics que escribir, además de asuntos personales, de la universidad y los dibujos Richartin que siempre requieren bastante de mi tiempo :v

Como sea espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco ;)

Este capítulo quedó endemoniadamente largo XD tiene el tamaño aproximado de dos capítulos normales juntos, por eso fue que estuve considerando un poco en dividirlo a la mitad pero al final desistí porque las cosas quedaban mejor tal y como lo dejé al final :v

No han podido consumarse demasiadas cosas en estas historia aún, todavía hay tensión pero es cuestión de tiempo para que se muestre un poco de la gran atracción apasionada que sienten Porter y Watson entre sí en el flashback :3

Agradezco mucho por todos sus kudos, comentarios y demás muestras de apoyo owo espero actualizar mucho más pronto este fic ;3


	4. Fantasías sexuales

**Capítulo 4—Fantasías sexuales**

Sherlock y John se dirigieron hacia aquella exposición cultural para analizar las posibles pistas que el criminal había dejado en la escena.

De esa manera juntos pasaron los días yendo a distintos lugares en la ciudad en busca de resolver los casos que se suscitaban. En cada ocasión siempre obtenían éxito. Watson no podía dejar de sorprenderse de las habilidades deductivas de su nuevo compañero de piso, Sherlock Holmes, acertando siempre en la verdad de cada situación y resolviendo los crímenes que usualmente a la policía le habría tomado días o incluso semanas.

Cada uno de esos días a su lado había resultado tremendamente excitante, pero a pesar de eso John Watson todavía no podía lograr acostumbrarse, todo seguía siendo tan extraño para él ya que al regresar a Londres hacía unas semanas nunca había concebido la idea de involucrarse de tal manera con tantos crímenes en la ciudad. Su vida había dado sin duda un giro drástico, pero de ello, por su puesto, ya no podía arrepentirse.

Contrario a lo que había imaginado en un principio, por el contrario su relación con Sherlock Holmes no estaba siendo tal y como la esperaba. No era como sí Watson hubiera esperado que se convirtieran en íntimos amigos, pero Sherlock realmente era un poco extraño, distinto a los demás, como ya se lo habían advertido. Sherlock atinaba siempre a la mayoría de las características de su vida, pero nunca hacían mayor conversación de ello, porque Sherlock no mostraba más interés en indagar en ello y porque John Watson permanecía renuente a contarle sobre él, sobre su pasado, sus gustos y demás. Además, Sherlock sólo se empeñaba en concentrarse efusivamente y durante todo el día en los nuevos casos interesantes que llegaban a sus manos, y por esa razón, Watson consideró varias veces si tanta emoción por los crímenes realmente lo hacía ser un psicópata.

Pero a fin de cuentas, él no podía inferir en ello más de lo que él mismo presenciaba, porque él era un médico cirujano y no un psicólogo o psiquiatra especialista de la mente. Además quería convencerse a sí mismo de que nada de Sherlock le interesaba, eran sólo compañeros de piso después de todo.

Al menos su vida no había dado un mal giro pues mudarse a vivir con el detective privado Sherlock Holmes le había beneficiado en obtener un buen sitio con renta accesible en el centro de Londres y le proporcionaba compañía en medio de sucesos que podían a su vez ayudarlo a distraerse de las cosas del pasado que todavía lo acongojaban sobremanera.

A lado de Sherlock Holmes en sólo pocos días el doctor John Watson realmente había aprendido mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Su vida se había sentido tan vacía en recientes semanas que creía que ya lo había vivido todo, sobre todo cuando el hombre que lo había enseñado a amar había muerto violentamente y del cual no había podido despedirse ni rendirle un funeral con cuerpo presente. Todo aquello había sido demasiado doloroso y pese a que aún seguía tratando de mantenerse estoico al final del día John Watson no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas y lamentar su sufrimiento causado por la terrible pérdida del sargento.

Gracias a su nueva estancia a lado de Sherlock Holmes, esos ratos de zozobra habían disminuido un poco. Cada noche, el rubio seguía deprimiéndose y cayendo en penoso llanto provocado por su reciente luto, aunque parecía que poco a poco lo hacía menos. Quería creer que eso ocurría sólo por culpa de su orgullo, porque realmente no quería demostrar su depresión ante el cretino de Sherlock Holmes, y temía que él pudiera espiarlo o entrar a su habitación sin avisar, como ya antes lo había hecho, y darse cuenta de que hacía no mucho había tenido una relación con el sargento Porter. Al final John Watson tan sólo estaba reprimiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, por dentro se mantenía su dolor. No quería contarle nada sobre John Porter, no confiaba en Sherlock todavía y no quería compartir algo que celosamente era sólo suyo.

Y de la misma forma, cada noche observaba las fotos en las que él mismo aparecía a lado del valeroso sargento John Porter, ahora muerto, fotos de maravillosos momentos que habían pasado juntos en Afganistán e Inglaterra, donde habían hecho tantos planes juntos, donde habían logrado consumar su amor apasionado.

…..…

 **F-L-A-S-H B-A-C-K**

 **Primavera de 2010**

 **Lashka Gah, Afganistán**

Horas después de que el jet de la armada británica había partido de regreso a Londres, junto con el sargento Porter y muchos más de sus compañeros heridos, el doctor John Watson y el resto de sus compañeros debieron continuar con sus labores en aquel campamento a orillas de la árida tierra de Afganistán, en la provincia de Helmand.

Desde esa madrugada habían tenido que descargar todos los recursos y provisiones que se les había traído desde Reino Unido y eso había representado una ardua tarea bajo el inclemente calor que aumentaba con el pasar de las horas. Para cuando el medio día había llegado, habían terminado casi por completo de acomodar las nuevas provisiones aunque aún faltaba terminar todo el registro, sumado al hecho de que también debían atender otros asuntos que ya tenían asignados. El calor abrasador ciertamente los hacía agotarse mucho más rápido pero ninguno perdía su concentración y su voluntad por terminar sus tareas. Además gracias a esa distracción, John Watson podía despejar su mente de la preocupación que le causaba saber que a esas horas el sargento Porter estaría llegando a tierra londinense para recuperarse de sus heridas.

—está bien, doctor Watson, con su ayuda ha sido suficiente. Será mejor que vuelva a atender a los pacientes, los otros doctores necesitan que les eche una mano— indicó uno de sus superiores. Watson asintió y obedeció, de cualquier forma los heridos más graves se habían marchado dentro del avión rumbo a Londres y ahora en el campamento de Afganistán sólo se habían quedado los que apenas tenían algunos raspones, y que podían reincorporarse a las misiones de la armada pronto.

—De acuerdo— respondió el doctor Watson sucinto y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia el área donde tenían a los heridos. Al llegar vio que con suerte habían sido bien atendidos por sus colegas, y él sólo hizo una inspección superficial de sus vendajes. Todo parecía estar muy bien, además el lugar ahora lucía mucho más vacío porque la mayoría de los heridos se habían marchado de regreso a Inglaterra donde se recuperarían en un verdadero hospital, justo como lo haría John Porter.

…..…

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

El jet de la armada británica arribó en uno de los aeropuertos exclusivos para su aterrizaje en Londres con todos sus tripulantes al servicio de la milicia. La gran mayoría presentaba heridas serias, muchos de ellos incluso habían pasado incomodidad durante el transcurso del viaje desde Afganistán debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, que por suerte habían podido seguir siendo atendidas por los médicos militares que los asistieron durante esas horas en el avión. John Porter no había tenido que sufrir demasiado por ello, sus heridas que había sufrido hacía días habían logrado sanar poco a poco desde entonces y aunque todavía dolían bastante y le impedían moverse demasiado a voluntad, no eran insoportables por lo cual durante el viaje sólo había tenido que reposar en su asiento.

En cuanto había logrado ver la tierra británica desde la ventanilla del avión, la nostalgia lo había invadido. No podía creer que una vez más había podido volver con vida y sin heridas demasiado graves a su tierra natal. Debía estar completamente agradecido por ello. Pero no podía evitar pensar en que ésta vez había conocido a alguien que le había hecho sentir un gran agradecimiento y un afecto inexplicable.

Al anochecer, el sargento John Porter junto con sus demás compañeros ya se encontraba en un buen hospital después de ser atendidos.

—señor Porter, debemos realizarle al menos un par de operaciones para que sus heridas sanen completamente. Entre más pronto lo hagamos, mucho mejor— dijo el doctor que lo había atendido mientras le mostraba una radiografía de sus huesos fracturados. Además el doctor le explicaba la seriedad de sus heridas —son huesos fracturados en varias partes, algunos están astillados, pero sanaran correctamente, lograrán solidificar tras las cirugías. Afortunadamente sus nervios no sufrieron mayor daño— explicó el doctor.

—Entiendo, doctor, hágalo pronto— dijo Porter firmemente, realmente deseaba recuperarse muy pronto porque quería volver a estar en servicio sólo para volver a reunirse con el doctor John Watson, y porque no quería pensar en tener que permanecer tanto tiempo limitado a no moverse demasiado. De cualquier forma, el periodo de recuperación tardaría varias semanas

—señor Porter, tendremos que colocarle un dispositivo de fijación externa para que los huesos suelden firmemente. El periodo de consolidación ósea me temo que durará al menos 120 días— explicó el doctor.

Porter se preocupó al saber que esperar a su completa sanación tendría que tardar demasiado. Dos meses iban a ser muy largos.

—Comprendo, Doctor— dijo el sargento con seriedad, internamente esforzándose por resignarse.

—bueno, entonces prepararemos todo para que mañana mismo por la mañana comencemos con la cirugía. Mientras tanto tendrá que permanecer en esta habitación. Descanse un poco, por favor— dijo el médico y luego de explicarle algunas cosas más, salió de la habitación.

—así que tendré que esperar mucho antes de poder volver a Afganistán. No podré ver a John Watson hasta entonces— dijo Porter para sí mismo mientras estaba recostado sobre la cama del hospital. En su mente no podía disipar el recuerdo del rubio doctor de quien se había enamorado en las áridas tierras de Afganistán hacía tan sólo unos días. Su fijación por el rubio ya era un rotundo hecho.

Por ese motivo ahora se lamentaba más que nunca no haber aprovechado más las oportunidades que había tenido para declararle al doctor Watson sus sentimientos hacia él. Cierto era que las oportunidades habían sido pocas, pero habían existido y no había decidido besarlo hasta aquel momento crítico en medio de la peor situación, cuando habían llegado al campamento nuevos heridos de gravedad y su beso había tenido que ser interrumpido.

Ahora se encontraba en Londres, muy lejos de donde el doctor Watson estaba ahora mismo, seguramente asistiendo a los nuevos heridos que llegarían a la base en Lashka Gah.

Porter se lamentaba que su amado doctor Watson tenía que seguir haciendo frente a esas atrocidades de la guerra mientras ahora él se encontraba cómodamente de nuevo en la paz de su tierra natal.

No había pasado mucho rato desde que el médico había salido de la habitación cuando entraron un par de agentes del MI6 para el cual John Porter había estado trabajando desde que había vuelto a servir para la milicia.

—Buenas noches, sargento Porter— expresó el teniente al estar frente a él —me alegra poder volver a verlo de vuelta en el Reino Unido y con lesiones no demasiado graves— terminó de decir, su mirada hacia el sargento era de respeto y digna posición.

Porter se reincorporó un poco sobre la cama, viendo de frente a los dos agentes y también los saludó con respeto.

—Teniente, gracias. Estoy completo, con algunas heridas pero bien, supongo— dijo Porter —sólo necesitaré algunas cirugías para sanar bien.

—Sargento, usted llevó a cabo su misión con suma heroicidad. Realmente admiramos enormemente su tenacidad y sobretodo su destreza, por lo que estamos completamente agradecidos con usted. Le brindaremos honores y tendrá una generosa recompensa, además el gobierno cubrirá su servicio médico. Pero sabemos que no todo resultó con total éxito, lamentablemente tuvimos la baja del soldado Hugh Collinson y el civil Gerard Baxter, quien era el objetivo inicial, lo cual es muy lamentable. Estamos al tanto de lo que ocurrió, la base en Afganistán nos lo ha informado todo, pero no tenemos todavía todos los detalles por temor a que pudiera filtrarse la información a través de un hacker. Por lo cual necesitamos escuchar justo ahora su testimonio de su propia voz, sargento— pidió el teniente seriamente.

Porter lo miró con seriedad e hizo una breve pausa antes de hablar.

—Bien, le narraré todo con los detalles pertinentes— dijo el sargento estoico y comenzó a relatar los hechos que habían ocurrido en Afganistán desde el momento en que se había hecho pasar por traficante de armas en la provincia de Helmand, cómo había llegado hasta Gerard Baxter, hasta el momento en que había tenido que enfrentarse a su viejo compañero Collinson debido al problema que los había involucrado en Irak años atrás. Y les contó también sobre cómo los talibanes lo habían perseguido por el desierto, lanzando sobre él una ráfaga de proyectiles, cuando intentaba llegar a la frontera con Pakistán. Pero sobretodo, les contó cada detalle de lo que había averiguado acerca de ese tal Zahir Sharq y sus nexos con ciertos funcionarios en el gobierno británico y en Estados Unidos.

—esos son todos los datos que puedo brindarle en base a mi propio testimonio. Había recolectado algunos datos en pen drivers pero los perdí cuando fui emboscado por esos talibanes terroristas en el desierto. Por suerte no perdí también la vida— dijo Porter al terminar de explicar su historia.

—temo que Frank Arlington ha huido del país, lo hizo desde hace semanas, debió hacerlo en cuanto ocurrió la emboscada cerca de la frontera con Irán, pero conseguiremos rastrearlo y capturarlo. Aún no tenemos pista de su paradero pero no hemos dejado de perseguirlo ni un solo día. Sargento, agradecemos sumamente que nos haya podido brindar toda esta información. De inmediato vamos a reforzar mucho más nuestro espionaje para encontrar a Zahir y al funcionario corrupto que nos ha dicho— dijo el teniente.

—Lamento mucho no haber podido avisar antes que él estaba a la cabeza de todo esto— expresó el sargento Porter lamentándose un poco.

—No tiene que sentirse culpable, sargento. Usted estaba indispuesto, estuvo inconsciente durante días en la base militar de Afganistán, sumado a que no podíamos comunicar la información completa desde allá por temor a que se filtrara.

—bueno, tiene razón, pero aun así no puedo dejar de lamentarme el hecho de que murieron dos personas frente a mí en medio de esta situación— dijo el sargento.

—mientras tanto debe permanecer aquí en el hospital hasta que el médico lo indique. Luego podrá volver a su vida normal. Sin embargo debo advertirle que deberá cambiar su domicilio o al menos su ubicación porque aunque Arlington está prófugo, no sabemos si tomará represalias en su contra. No tardará en enterarse que usted está de regreso en Londres e intentará atentar contra su vida. Es por eso que ahora mismo usted no está registrado aquí con su nombre real, y todo se está haciendo bajo un estricto hermetismo— expuso el teniente.

— ¿Eso significa que…tampoco podré volver a tomar una nueva misión? ¿No puedo volver a Afganistán? — inquirió Porter, aunque de frente no lo admitiera realmente estaba preocupado por eso porque eso significaba que no podría llevar a cabo sus planes de reencontrarse en el árido desierto Afgano con el doctor John Watson.

—Temo que no, sargento. Su vida corre peligro desde ahora, y si se desplaza en medio de la guerra que ya se ha desatado en esas tierras hará que la vida de los demás soldados que puedan involucrarse con usted corran aún más peligro de lo que ya lo hacen— dijo el teniente con suma seriedad.

Porter quedó más consternado internamente, pero sabía que no debía protestar de ninguna manera ante sus superiores y tenía que resignarse, aunque no quisiera. Tampoco podía poner en peligro a su país y a sus compañeros en Afganistán, entre ellos el doctor John Watson.

Cuando la visita terminó y los agentes del MI6 se marcharon de la habitación de Porter, éste se quedó a solas meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado y cómo transcurriría sus días en las próximas semanas, enclaustrado entre cuatro paredes lejos de las actividades militares y lejos del doctor Watson.

La noche había caído, la noche anterior no había podido dormir muy bien debido a la inquietud por volver a Londres y al poco tiempo que le habían dado para ello. Ahora debía descansar y esperar a que la mañana llegara y que la cirugía que le harían a sus fracturas se llevaba a cabo.

Pero antes de disponerse a dormir, las enfermeras lo habían asistido. Habían hecho una nueva inspección de sus heridas y le habían llevado la cena, la cual había sido bastante mejor que la que había comido cada uno de los días que había estado en la base militar de Afganistán. Sin embargo, habría seguido prefiriendo degustar aquella cena en Lashka Gah y no ésta, porque lo que hacía mejor las cenas en Afganistán era la compañía del doctor Watson en cada ocasión.

Se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo el rubio doctor en ese preciso momento. Seguramente a esa hora el doctor Watson ya se encontraba durmiendo pues en Afganistán debía ser más de media noche.

Pensó que podría comunicarse con él al día siguiente, quizá después de la cirugía podría pedir para que le consiguieran una computadora con conexión a internet, sólo esperaba correr con la suerte de que en la base militar pudieran permitirle comunicarse con John Watson.

Porter se sintió preocupado porque sabía bien las condiciones en las que John Watson y el resto de sus compañeros debían estar soportando en aquella árida tierra, algo que contrastaba totalmente con la comodidad en la que ahora se encontraba. Su habitación de hospital estaba bien equipada, completamente limpia e incluso con algunos aparatos para su entretenimiento, como un televisor que aún no se había decidido a encender.

Luego de un rato, Porter se decidió al fin a encender el televisor, reparó en el tiempo en que no había visto programa alguno desde que había partido de Londres a su peligrosa misión en Afganistán, y eso a su vez le hizo pensar en todo el tiempo en que John Watson y muchos de sus compañeros militares no habían podido disfrutar de algo como eso, que teniéndolo en su país siempre había sido demasiado común y trivial. Pero en la hostilidad de la guerra en Afganistán las cosas tan triviales como esa se convertían en grandes objetos cuando comenzaban a echarlas de menos. En medio de la guerra no había tiempo para entretenimientos como esos, estaban obligados a ceder por completo sus costos de oportunidades.

Porter comenzó a cambiar los canales de la TV, se dio cuenta que en los noticieros se estaba hablando mucho sobre la situación que estaba ocurriendo en Afganistán y en otros países cercanos y sobre las tropas británicas y estadounidenses que estaban ahí. El sargento deseó que por alguna razón el doctor Watson no tuviera que estar ahí justamente donde se encontraba el mayor peligro y que no tuviera que haber más bajas de sus compañeros ni lesiones graves que mermaran permanentemente sus vidas.

Luego de un rato de mirar televisión, viendo que no había algo realmente relevante, el sargento se quedó dormido. No había recibido más visita que la de sus superiores al mando de MI6, no había nadie que pudiera visitarlo de todos modos. Su hija seguía en la necedad rebelde de ignorarlo y negarlo como padre, su ex esposa había muerto y el resto de su familia se encontraba al norte de Inglaterra. Además, ninguna mujer de entre todas con las que se había acostado había tenido un real interés en él jamás que no fuera sólo el sexual. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba demasiado solo y que pese a ser un militar duro en momentos como este anhelaba grandemente la compañía de alguien a su lado que lo comprendiera.

—si tan sólo pudieras estar aquí conmigo, John— dijo para sí mismo mientras el televisor permanecía encendido.

Pronto comenzó a quedarse dormido, cayendo en profundo sueño. Realmente estaba cansado y su cuerpo todavía necesitaba mucho para recuperarse. Aunque sentía cierto temor al mismo tiempo también deseaba que el día siguiente comenzara para así también empezar su verdadera recuperación tras una verdadera cirugía.

…..…

 **Lashka Gah, Afganistán. Base militar Británica**

En la base militar que se encontraba establecida en Afganistán, las actividades de los militares comenzaron desde temprano como era usual. La cuadrilla de médicos volvía a atender a los heridos de la guerra, por suerte no tenían que atender a muchos y desde el día previo a que el avión cisterna llegara y se llevara a John Porter, no habían tenido que tener a ningún herido grave. Sin embargo los heridos siempre podrían estar mejor siendo atendidos en un verdadero hospital en Inglaterra.

John Watson tenía un breve descanso entre el medio día. Estaba siendo un día tan monótono como cualquiera, había estado viviendo de esa forma cada día desde hacía meses y aunque los días en el calendario se marcaban cada mañana, siempre tenía la sensación de perder la noción del tiempo, hacía mucho que creía no saber en qué día vivía.

—espero que John esté bien, ojalá puedan arreglar sus fracturas con cirugía antes de que comience a solidificar los huesos— dijo Watson en la soledad de una banca donde se encontraba sentado al tiempo en que contemplaba una y otra vez la hoja cuadriculada con la dirección en Londres que el mismo Porter había escrito y que le había dado al despedirse antes de partir en el avión de la milicia. Watson sonreía al observar ese papel.

Además de su número de teléfono de casa y móvil, Porter también le había proporcionado su correo electrónico para contactarlo online. Watson sentía un enorme deseo de buscar la inmediata forma de hacerlo, sólo por el simple hecho de que ya lo extrañaba mucho, incluso si sólo habían transcurrido algunas horas desde su partida.

Pero en medio de la beligerancia era difícil y restrictivo que a cualquier soldado se le permitiera hacer uso del internet, porque eso podría representar distracciones que podrían causar incidentes desfavorables. Las oportunidades para comunicarse se concedían organizadamente y de forma restringida sólo en ciertos días y éste día no era uno de esos. El doctor Watson debía esperar su oportunidad para poder contactar con el sargento Porter.

Durante un rato más, John Watson continuó cavilando dentro de sus propios pensamientos, recordando los sublimes momentos que había podido tener con el sargento John Porter durante su corta estancia de recuperación en la base militar, le gustaba recordar cada momento que habían podido pasar juntos, desde el momento en que habían hablado por primera vez hasta aquellas veces que él lo había asistido para ducharse bajo la regadera. Pero sobretodo, Watson recordó la azulina mirada determinante de John Porter fijada en la suya mientras le expresaba con sumo afecto su gran admiración por él hasta que los labios de ambos se habían rozado sutilmente en la cercanía de un aventurero beso que al final había tenido que ser abruptamente interrumpido.

Y al recordar ese repentino momento, John Watson se acarició sus propios labios con los dedos de su mano deseando que aquel beso se hubiera consumado. Había sido algo que no podía creer pero que el propio sargento Porter había impulsado a hacer. Tal vez después de todo, los sentimientos que sentía por John Porter eran recíprocos, pero ahora que habían tenido que separarse forzadamente no podría estar seguro de ello. Y el momento en que podrían volver a reunirse era incierto y lejano.

Aunque el lapso de descanso había sido relativamente breve, Watson había disfrutado enormemente rememorar cada momento pasado con el hombre que había cautivado su deseo, complementando esos recuerdos con imágenes producidas por sus fantasías. Seguramente haber besado al moreno sargento Porter habría sido un acto que lo habría llenado de dicha.

Mientras Watson aún estaba inmerso en su propia imaginación, a veces no podía evitar ver pasar a sus compañeros caminando por el lugar, conversando entre ellos. En un momento divisó a la doctora Judy que le había causado frustración enfundando en él celos por causa de algo que no estaba seguro de que hubiera ocurrido, John Watson no podía estar completamente seguro de que realmente la doctora Judy y el sargento John Porter se hubieran convertido en amantes, a pesar de esas insustanciales pruebas como la marca de lápiz labial. Aún continuaba dudando si había sido un hecho consumado, pero recordar que el propio sargento Porter había estado a punto de besarlo lo hacía dudar más en su interés en la doctora. Sólo quería creer que el interés del sargento John Porter realmente estaba fijado sólo en él y no en aquella detestable mujer.

—ah, doctor Watson— dijo la doctora Judy cuando al fin se acercó a él, John Watson permaneció sentado pero alzó la mirada hacia ella con respeto –qué bueno que lo encontré- añadió ella, aunque Judy mostraba respeto también era claro que casi no podía ocultar el desdén que siempre tenía hacia su rubio colega.

—Dígame, doctora— pronunció el doctor John Watson en respuesta.

—necesitan su ayuda en la cuadrilla— afirmó ella, parcamente.

—De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme— Watson asintió sucinto y lacónico aunque educadamente como siempre y luego se levantó de su lugar.

Cuando Watson se levantó de su lugar, sin darse cuenta, la hoja cuadriculada que John Porter le había dado se cayó de su bolsillo al suelo mientras continuó él encaminándose hacia el otro pasillo sin voltear atrás. La doctora en cambio, de inmediato se percató de que el papel había caído al piso y sin dudarlo lo tomó y lo guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo. La doctora Judy se alejó de lugar rápidamente, hasta este momento no sabía ni intuía de qué podría tratarse dicho papel, pero al ser del doctor Watson instintivamente quiso examinarlo rápidamente sin levantar sospechas, de cualquier forma todo en el doctor Watson le causaba intriga desde el momento en que había notado el gran interés que el sargento Porter tenía en él.

Al estar lo suficientemente alejada del lugar, en algún rincón de otra improvisada habitación, al fin la doctora sacó el papel de su bolsillo y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba escrito

 _John Porter_

 _7-12 Hamilton FXx Street,_

 _Edificio 4, piso 3,_

 _W1F Londres._

 _Teléfono: 7X4905XX_

La doctora Judy se dio cuenta que algo excesivamente valioso había caído en sus manos para su propio beneficio y en su rostro se esbozó una desvergonzada sonrisa. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentir terribles celos por saber que John Watson había obtenido la dirección del sargento Porter, pero ahora que ese papel estaba en sus manos no dejaría que John Watson lo recuperara por ningún motivo. Además, la doctora estaba completamente segura que esa debía ser sin duda la letra del sargento, porque no era igual a la letra del doctor John Watson que ella ya conocía bastante bien ya que estaba acostumbrada a ver siempre sus reportes.

Mientras ella seguía viendo aquel papel en sus manos, John Watson aún no se había percatado de que la hoja cuadriculada se le había caído, pues estaba completamente atento a asistir a sus pacientes, esa tarde recién habían llegado nuevos heridos aunque sólo sufriendo leves raspones.

No imaginaba que la doctora se estaba regocijando de tenerlo.

…..…

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

En Londres, el sargento Porter despertó de madrugada, poco antes del amanecer. Esa noche había tenido un sueño maravilloso como pocos, había soñado que aquella interrupción entre él y el doctor Watson no había ocurrido y que por el contrario había podido disfrutar plenamente del dulce sabor de sus labios besando los suyos. En el sueño aquello había sido una sensación placentera, maravillosa, casi había podido soñar vívidamente la sensación de la suavidad de los ardientes labios de John Watson fundiéndose en efusión con los suyos en medio de ese campamento militar, sin inhibirse en el hecho de que cualquiera de sus compañeros pudiera verlos. Pero eso había sido sólo un sueño.

No pasó mucho rato después de que el sargento despertó de aquel sueño cuando un par de enfermeras tocaron a su puerta. Él las invitó a pasar y ellas le dieron aviso de que la cirugía comenzaría en un rato. Porter asintió, lo había estado esperando más que nada, aunque no le agradara tener que entrar a un quirófano.

En unos minutos el sargento comenzó a ser preparado para llevarlo a la sala de cirugía y en pocos minutos más ya se le había suministrado la anestesia para comenzar con el procedimiento.

—Espero que no tengamos que demorar demasiado, señor Porter, por eso le sugiero que se relaje—dijo el doctor al sargento cuando la anestesia comenzaba a surtir efecto. Y al comenzar a sentir ese entumecimiento, Porter volvió a pensar en el doctor Watson y en las fantasías que su mente insistía cada vez más en crear. Realmente se sentía demasiado extraño por tener tal obsesión con otro hombre, como no lo había tenido antes, una sensación tan extraña como el entumecimiento que ahora experimentaba en su pierna. Sin embargo, aunque era extraño también era sumamente placentero, excitante, nunca habría imaginado que otro hombre le hiciera sentir tales cosas, incluso en un tiempo tan corto, pero cierto era que John Watson no era cualquier hombre, él era diferente, sublime, único.

La cirugía se prolongó un poco, realmente los huesos rotos de John Porter habían sufrido bastantes daños, pero los médicos habían podido arreglarlo en lo mejor posible. Por la tarde, el sargento se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación asignada, a partir de ahora su recuperación iría más en serio. Además que los médicos también habían inspeccionado minuciosamente el progreso de sanación de sus otras heridas. Se alegraron de que las heridas de bala habían sido bien atendidas en la base militar de Afganistán y les enalteció sobremanera que sus compañeros médicos que habían sido asignados allá hicieran un trabajo excelente.

Para cuando el sargento estaba en reposo tras la operación, todavía sentía los efectos de la anestesia. Esperaba que el siguiente día llegara, porque pese a la restricción de los soldados, tenía el firme propósito de tratar de contactar con el Dr. John Watson en Afganistán, y deseaba también no tener que esperar demasiado para que le dieran el alta, aunque sabía que una vez pasado eso tendría que enfrentarse afuera al hecho de mudarse de casa para no correr más peligro.

…..…

 **Lashka Gah, Afganistán. Base militar Británica**

Esa misma tarde John Watson terminó de revisar y organizar ciertos registros de los pacientes que habían tenido en las últimas semanas, no podía dejar de detenerse un poco cuando llegaba a ver el registro del sargento John Porter porque no evitaba recordar en una serie de emocionantes imágenes los momentos que había pasado junto a él durante esos días de sus estancia, y cada vez que lo hacía, sonreía para sí mismo, y un mar de placenteras sensaciones inhundaban su estómago.

Llego el momento en que debió entregar dichos registros al encargado de su cuadrilla y entonces tocó turno de su descanso. Estiró un poco los músculos cuando estuvo fuera del lugar, en medio del pasillo, y luego se dispuso a marcharse de ahí a un sitio para tomar su descanso. Aún le restaban bastantes horas al día y por tanto podrían seguir en labor en cualquier momento, aunque él realmente deseaba que no tuviera que ser así, realmente lo que más disfrutaba de esos días tranquilos no era el hecho de tener más tiempo para descansar sino que no tuvieran que presentarse más heridos y mucho menos más bajas entre los militares.

En algún rincón, John Watson encontró al fin un banco vacío para sentarse un rato y cuando tomó asiento optó por sacar de su bolsillo el papel cuadriculado que creía haber guardado bien todo ese tiempo ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no lograr sentirlo al meter su mano dentro del bolsillo. Echando un vistazo dentro, no logró verlo y decidió levantarse y tratar de buscarlo en algún otro de sus bolsillos, pero no tuvo éxito en encontrarlo. Su desesperación creció sobremanera, el maldito papel no estaba por ningún lado y eso lo alarmó gradualmente.

—Quizá lo dejé guardado en otra parte— se dijo a sí mismo, intentando sin embargo conservar la calma.

Entonces el rubio doctor corrió hasta los dormitorios y se encaminó pronto hacia su propia cama donde también estaban sus pertenencias. Buscó el papel en cada una de sus ropas, en la gaveta donde guardaba algunas cosas y debajo de la cama, pero no podía hallar aquella hoja. Se sentía cada vez más frustrado y desesperado, reparaba en cuenta que había extraviado el papel, de gran valor sentimental, en algún lugar y no podía evitar lamentarse por ello.

— ¡he sido un idiota!, ¿cómo pude perder la hoja que John me dio con su dirección? ¿Ahora cómo podré recuperarlo? ¡No tengo ni puta idea de dónde puede estar!— se increpó de nuevo para sí, mientras cerraba los puños de sus manos con fuerza.

Optó por buscar de nuevo entre sus cosas en el dormitorio pero no halló el papel nuevamente, sabía que era inútil seguir insistiendo en buscar ahí, por lo que decidió salir a buscarlo fuera, tal vez por casualidad podría hallarlo en el suelo de algún pasillo o en el área donde había estado trabajando esa misma tarde.

Y durante largo rato estuvo buscando la hoja cuadriculada, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos jamás pudo hallarlo. Se sintió totalmente frustrado y desesperanzado cuando decidió rendirse. Haber extraviado aquella hoja le hizo sentir de pronto mucho más alejado de John Porter de lo que se había sentido nunca.

Pero aunque por dentro esto lo hacía sentirse realmente abatido, por fuera no lo demostraría. Era parte de su disciplina militar mostrar siempre estoicidad, sumado al hecho que jamás debía flaquear ante nada, mucho menos en una situación tan hostil como estar en el extranjero en una zona de conflicto. Un militar, aunque fuera sólo un médico y no un experto en armas como John Porter, jamás debía bajar la guardia.

Pero esa noche, pese a su estoicidad externa, John Watson no podía evitar sentir gran ansiedad. No sabía cómo podría comunicarse con John Porter ahora que había perdido negligentemente la hoja cuadriculada que él mismo le había dado con devoción. Podía recordar gran parte de la dirección, pero no estaba del todo seguro pues era un hecho que no lo había memorizado por completo. Y con su mente llena de angustia, esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño como debía. Además no podía evitar preguntarse cómo podría estar John Porter en Londres en ese momento y si a esa hora ya le habrían realizado alguna cirugía. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en sus compañeros gravemente heridos, pero aunque pareciera egoísta prefería evitar pensar demasiado en ellos porque haber atendido personalmente tan terribles heridas y amputaciones sanguinolentas, ya que eso podría robarle aún más el sueño. Prefería en cambio recordar al guapo sargento John Porter, seguía empecinado en creer que efectivamente John Porter también le correspondía, porque lo había sentido, porque aquel roce de los labios de ambos no habría podido ser sólo una muestra de agradecimiento y camaradería, porque ahora estaba bastante convencido que todo ese contacto corporal, esa voz seductora del moreno sargento expresando efusivamente su agradecimiento por atenderlo y esa sensual mirada azulina proyectada en la suya eran muestras seguras de su interés romántico y sexual en él.

Era maravilloso pensar que esa era la verdad, aunque constantemente otra parte de su psique se empeñara en hacer eco en advertirle que nada de eso podría ser cierto, porque tal vez el sargento siempre había sido un mujeriego y jamás tendría interés por ningún hombre.

Pese a que el doctor Watson pasó un rato de insomnio provocado por su preocupación, al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, mientras pensaba en el sargento Porter y en lo maravilloso que era seguir creyendo que alguien tan heroico como él realmente estaba interesado en un doctor como él.

Tras quedarse dormido, mientras sufría un poco del frío intenso del desierto nocturno, no pasó mucho tiempo para que en su mente comenzaran a procesarse diversos sueños. Entre uno de ellos, quizá incluso el más lúcido de esa noche, John Watson comenzó a soñarse a sí mismo en medio de una de las improvisadas habitaciones de la base militar, específicamente en uno de los cuartos donde atendían usualmente a los pacientes heridos.

Se vio a sí mismo vestido con su bata blanca sobre su uniforme de militar, mientras se encaminaba por la habitación hacia la cama que estaba frente a él, donde pronto divisó que estaba sentado el sargento John Porter, con vendajes alrededor de su torso pero según el sueño, aparentemente sin heridas graves que le aquejaran demasiado. Y entonces, John Watson se vio a sí mismo sonriendo para él y pronunciando algo.

— ¿sargento, cómo has despertado hoy? — inquirió el rubio en aquel sueño.

John Porter le sonrió con malicia coqueta y con la seducción de su particular mirada sobre él, con su expresión pareció invitarlo a sentarse a su costado, a orilla de la cama, a lo que Watson aceptó de inmediato.

—No podría estar mejor, doctor, sino fuera por su atención que me ha sido vital— pronunció el sargento en respuesta.

John Watson se sonrojó ante su cumplido, pese a que se trataba sólo de un sueño podía sentirlo plenamente, al igual que la sensación de mil mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, debido al enamoramiento que le causaba el viril sargento.

Y también pese a ser un sueño, pudo sentir de pronto las manos de John Porter acariciando sutilmente las suyas con intención.

—Me he enamorado totalmente de ti, John…— se escuchó al sargento pronunciar en un susurro lleno de sensualidad mientras decididamente tomaba temerariamente el rostro del rubio doctor y lo acercaba al suyo poco a poco hasta acercar sus labios a los suyos con la clara intención de besarlo.

—John…yo…también estoy enamorado de ti…—respondió el rubio doctor trémulo mientras comenzaba a sentir los labios del fuerte sargento rozando los suyos y tras eso comenzaron a besarse. A pesar de ser sólo un sueño, John Watson podía sentir la boca desesperada de John Porter besando efusivamente la suya, podía sentir la calidez de ese ferviente beso que cada vez se volvía más apasionado, y Watson no podía creer que aquello estaba pasando, sabía que se trataba de un sueño, pero quería creer que no lo era, que era algo totalmente real y que nada podría interrumpirlos de continuar demostrándose cuanto se necesitaban, así como los brazos de ambos se abrazaban al otro para sentir plenamente sus cuerpos, y el sueño continuó, sintiéndose bastante real.

Pero de la misma forma en que comenzó, pronto comenzó a volverse un sueño más difuso, como usualmente ocurría, hasta que John Watson supo que el sueño terminó y comenzó otro, uno que en cambio no fue tan duradero y lúcido como ese, pero que en el cual también se vio a sí mismo en compañía del sargento John Porter. En el nuevo sueño, él y el moreno sargento caminaban juntos tomados de las manos por las calles de Londres y juntos disfrutaban tener una amena conversación, que al día siguiente no podría recordar con exactitud.

Lo que John Watson sí podría recordar al despertar sería la gran dicha que había experimentado dentro del sueño en medio de ese ameno rato de convivencia con John Porter en ese entorno familiar inglés, en el que claramente se percibía paz, y algo de lluvia al fondo, un panorama tan distinto de la hostilidad de esa tierra ajena y árida, siempre en constante conflicto. Un completo contraste.

Y antes de que ese sueño también se difuminara en su inconciencia, se vio a sí mismo besándose dulcemente con el sargento Porter frente a la torre Elizabeth, mientras el Big Ben hacía sonar la nueva hora. Antes de que el sueño dejara de ser lúcido, pudo alcanzar a sentir los fuertes brazos de John Porter rodeando su cintura y atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo para estrecharlo y sentirlo más junto a él, mientras los labios de ambos seguían besándose con frenesí, pese a que la diferencia de estaturas les causaba un pequeño e inevitable problema, y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de algunos curiosos que los veían al pasar junto. Ahí nada importaba, en la tierra natal de ambos y vestidos de civiles podían demostrarse su amor plenamente.

Fue una noche maravillosa, como pocas que había tenido en años recientes o como no había tenido quizá desde su ya lejana adolescencia, tal vez incluso era el primer sueño maravilloso que había tenido en esa tierra extraña. Y no podía arrepentirse de nada, porque incluso aunque fuera sólo producto de su inconciencia, aquellos sueños con el sargento Porter, del que estaba enamorado, lo llenaban de dicha inmensa.

El resto de su sueño fue reparador, pese a haber sufrido insomnio previamente. Por la madrugada, poco antes del amanecer, como era habitual despertar, John Watson sonrió en cuanto abrió los ojos para espabilarse. Recordó de inmediato su romance apasionado con John Porter en esos sueños de una noche. Rememorarlo constantemente a lo largo de su jornada lo llenaría de excelente ánimo todo el día.

…..…

 **Londres, Inglaterra. Hospital**

Mientras John Watson comenzaba sus actividades diarias en la base militar junto al resto de sus compañeros, en Inglaterra la noche estaba a mitad de su curso. A esa hora, John Porter que se encontraba en un hospital de Londres, estaba en profundo sueño. La condición de su cuerpo tras la cirugía le había hecho caer en un pesado sopor y difícilmente despertaría hasta muchas horas después. Su cuerpo recuperándose lo haría dormir hasta mitad de la mañana.

Mientras dormía, su mente maquinaba diversos sueños poco lúcidos que al despertar no recordaría completamente. Pero a mitad de su sueño, comenzó a experimentar la lucidez de uno de sus sueños, en el que se vio a sí mismo junto al rubio Dr. John Watson, en un coqueteo mutuo que de inmediato comenzó a disfrutar.

—veo que tus heridas han estado sanando bastante bien, sargento— expresó el doctor Watson en el sueño, mientras acariciaba sutilmente uno de los pectorales del moreno sargento, donde hacía unos días había estado un gran rasguño. El sueño era tan lúcido que John Porter podía sentir la tibieza de la caricia de John Watson tocando su piel ahora sanada, donde quedaría una gran cicatriz, y podía sentir cómo sensualmente el rubio doctor comenzaba a contornear dicha cicatriz con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Y John Porter le sonreía con sensualidad maliciosa mientras extendía su mano para acariciar sutilmente el rubio cabello de su doctor. Y entonces podía ver la sonrisa de John Watson esbozada en sus labios, que estaba desesperado por besar.

—todo gracias a ti, doctor— respondía John Porter seductoramente varonil, mientras su mano que había estado acariciando el dorado cabello del doctor, ahora comenzaba a bajar para acariciar su rostro.

Y ante su respuesta, John Porter observó con entusiasmo cómo el doctor John Watson parecía sonrojarse. No podía creer lo hermoso que ese sutil rubor lo hacía lucir, frente a él, haciendo perfecto juego con sus jugosos labios rosados que lo incitaban a besarlo cada vez más.

En el sueño, John Porter podía sentir su efusión alcanzar su punto álgido, incluso si hasta ese momento aún no había habido entre ellos un contacto más allá que esas sublimes caricias. Podía seguir sintiendo las suaves y cálidas manos del doctor Watson acariciar todo su pecho, deslizarse sensualmente por toda su piel, y podía sentir su respiración cerca de la suya, porque sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más en medio de toda esa tensión sexual. Los dos permanecían en silencio, sonriendo el uno para el otro, y sus ojos se encontraban mezclándose en una mirada fija, la situación onírica hacía darle la impresión al sargento que la mezcla de la mirada de ambos hacia una inexplicable combinación de su propia mirada azul combinada con los matices de la hermosa mirada gris del rubio doctor.

—Eres tan hermoso, me encantas…John Watson— pronunciaba el sargento mientras seguía contemplando el rostro ligeramente ruborizado del doctor. Se dio cuenta que en ese momento comenzaba a quitarse la camisa, John Watson lo había desabotonado temerariamente hacia tan sólo unos instantes, y tal acto había propiciado que la efusión de John Porter incrementara aún más. No podía dejar de sentir una tremenda emoción, el doctor Watson lo provocaba demasiado y aunque estaba disfrutando sobremanera aquel juego de coqueteos, no podía contenerse más.

John Watson se dio cuenta de inmediato en cuanto John Porter comenzó a quitarse la camisa y audazmente comenzó a ayudarlo para terminar de despojarse de ella. Probablemente, John Watson estaba tan desesperado como él por sentir el roce de sus pieles desnudas juntas.

—ah, John…tu cuerpo es tan perfecto, eres todo un hombre de guerra…— masculló el rubio doctor sensualmente haciendo uso de su innata dulce voz, y esto sólo terminó por volver loco a John Porter, mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Y aunque era sólo un sueño, John Porter no podía evitar sentir la firmeza que se había apoderado de su hombría.

—me gusta tanto sentirse así al fin, John…— susurraba el sargento cerca de su oído, con voz entrecortada debido a la excitación que gradualmente incrementaba cada vez más.

—yo también, me emociona tanto sentirte así al fin, John, no podía resistirlo más…sé que lo necesitaba tanto desde el primer momento en que te vi— susurró en respuesta el rubio, dejando escapar algunos gemidos acortados, tratando en vano de disimular el gran gozo que gradualmente recibía de parte del fornido sargento con cada caricia intrépida que se aventuraba bajo sus ropas.

—no puedo creer que esto esté pasando al fin, me he vuelto adicto a ti, John, pero era una sensación tan extraña y nueva para mí que no sabía cómo lograr tenerte, estaba asustado— susurró el sargento mientras exploraba con sus manos cada centímetro de la blanca piel del rubio doctor, que sin embargo ahora estaba más bronceada debido al sol del desierto.

—ahh John, ¿estabas asustado? Jaja, no te creo…tú eres, todo un hombre de guerra, valiente y…fuerte— musitó el rubio extasiado mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el oscuro cabello del sargento, hundiendo sus falanges sobre algunos mechones, y de pronto dio un respingo al sentir como los dedos intrépidos del sargento comenzaban a hurgar dentro de él — aahh— el rubio expresó un grito de placer, Porter pudo notar la mezcla de excitación en su rostro acompasada por su temor, supo así que en realidad el rubio no tenía realmente experiencia en eso, y pensó que debía ser mucho más dócil con él.

—jaja, estaba asustado, sí, de que nunca cedieras a mí, de que te rehusaras a corresponderme y peor aún a que después de tu rechazo quisieras alejarte de mí— expresó John Porter entre susurros cerca de su oído, sin dejar de explorar temerariamente bajo sus ropas para estimularlo y luego de notar que John Watson sonreía nerviosamente ante lo que acababa de confesarle, Porter mordisqueó un poco su oreja para calmarlo.

El rubio seguía sintiendo la estimulación de las grandes y ásperas manos del sargento, sabía que su excitación estaba en un punto álgido en ese momento y sabía que una vez que se consumara la unión sexual caería inevitablemente en la locura, pero estaba preparado mentalmente para ello y realmente estaba desesperado porque ocurriera de una vez. Y Porter también se exasperaba cada vez más a cada momento.

El sargento continuó besándolo con desesperación por todo su cuerpo hasta apoderarse de nuevo de sus labios, y de pronto al fin se colocó entre las piernas del rubio doctor con su gruesa erección apuntando para penetrarlo en cualquier momento. John Watson pudo sentir la calidez del glande del imponente miembro del sargento rozando su entrada previamente dilatada y se mordió un poco los labios cuando comenzó a sentir como John Porter comenzaba a adentrarse dentro de él.

—ahh— gritó el rubio doctor respingando un poco al comenzar a sentir la rigidez de la invasión del miembro de su nuevo amante morocho y cuando Porter decidió meterlo por completo, John Watson se aferró a su fuerte espalda, y se aferró con más fuerza al sentir cómo el moreno comenzaba a embestir dentro de él. Era una sensación incómoda y sin duda dolía un poco, pero no podía negar que paulatinamente se estaba convirtiendo en algo intensamente placentero.

Sus cuerpos estaban al fin uniéndose, fundiéndose juntos en el placer carnal que tanto habían deseado tener juntos desde esos primeros días en que se habían conocido y que a partir de entonces habían desarrollado.

—ahh— gemían los dos al sentir el inmenso placer de la unión. Porter embestía dentro de él con mayor frenesí cada vez, realmente era una sensación maravillosa que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna de sus innumerables amantes, además realmente lo volvía loco explorar el cuerpo semi desnudo de John Watson mientras lo hacía suyo, porque lo emocionaba sobremanera conocer mucho más de ese cuerpo que era distinto y a la vez biológicamente parecido al suyo, que se sentía tan deliciosamente estrecho que sentía que eyacularía pronto dentro del rubio.

—ahh— gemía John Watson más fuerte al sentir que el moreno sargento aumentaba la potencia de sus embestidas dentro de él y gemía también a causa del enorme placer que la sensación de sus caricias le causaba. Juntos estaban llegando a la locura, ninguno podría arrepentirse de que esto estuviera pasando.

Era un sueño tan vívido que sin duda parecía demasiado real, cada sensación y cada respiración cerca del otro, cada beso en intervalos para recuperar un poco el aire, pero inevitablemente se trataba sólo de una situación onírica, no era más que un sueño creado con su subconsciente y pronto terminaría pues el sargento estaría a punto de despertar pese a su convalecencia.

— ¡vaya! ¡Fue sólo un sueño…!— se dijo a sí mismo el sargento John Porter despertando en medio de su habitación de hospital. Dio un suspiro al tiempo en que se espabilaba un poco y reparaba en que la anestesia parecía haber perdido su total efecto a esa hora ya que comenzaba a sentirse realmente dolorido donde habían quedado las suturas de la cirugía.

John Porter observó la habitación por un momento, todavía disfrutando de la placentera sensación que había experimentado en sus sueños húmedos, que precisamente habían derivado en un derrame nocturno de su semilla, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Al intentar incorporarse un poco, Porter notó de inmediato que su pierna fracturada estaba rodeada por un pesado dispositivo metálico externo para fijar las fracturas de sus huesos, que le impedía aún más moverse con facilidad.

Luego de inspeccionar un poco su habitación de hospital con la mirada, al fin miró hacía el reloj. La hora indicaba que era casi medio día, sin duda había dormido casi el doble de lo que una persona normal lo haría y eso era debido a que su cuerpo seguía debilitado. El dolor de las suturas lo aquejaba constantemente, especialmente si trataba de moverse, sumado al hecho de que el dolor de las otras lesiones causadas por la emboscada con los terroristas en Afganistán todavía estaba presente. No habían pasado ni siquiera dos semanas desde aquello, después de todo, pero cada día le exasperaba más y más no poder moverse con libertad y permanecer adolorido y en sopor casi todo el tiempo. Le exasperaba estar en el hospital y le exasperaba tener que requerir ayuda para realizar varias cosas, pero sobretodo le exasperaba no poder saber nada del doctor John Watson.

—fue un sueño maravilloso…. ¡cómo desearía que se volviera realidad! — se decía el sargento a sí mismo a cada momento, mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su almohada.

Con gran esfuerzo el sargento logró salir de la cama y pese al dolor luego consiguió encaminarse hacia el baño para asearse a sí mismo. El dolor de las suturas y las lesiones resultaba espantoso, pero no podía permitir que ninguna enfermera lo asistiera y se diera cuenta que había tenido un evidente sueño húmedo cual adolescente, no quería que alguien se enterara, por pudor y porque no quería tener la mala suerte de lidiar con otra enfermera o doctora que pusiera interés insistente en él como aquella mujer cretina en Afganistán e intentara acosarlo. Se sentía extraño de querer evitar conocer a más mujeres, porque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era consumar su relación con el rubio doctor del que estaba totalmente prendado.

El sargento se indignó un poco de que no habían tenido consideración de dejarle unas muletas para poder moverse, con mucho esfuerzo podía apoyar el pie recién operado sobre el piso y si lo hacía dolía como el infierno, pero sabía que podría lograr llegar hasta el cuarto de baño apoyándose de la pared. Logró hacerlo con gran esfuerzo luego de algunos tortuosos minutos y al fin logró meterse bajo la ducha. No estaba seguro si el contacto con el agua podría perjudicar sus recientes suturas, y si no tendría problema con el dispositivo de fijación en su pierna, sus heridas ardían al sentir el contacto con el agua, pero siendo un hombre fuerte de guerra experimentado de más de 40 años de edad que ya antes había experimentado múltiples lesiones con curaciones improvisadas, esto no iba a detenerlo. Trató de relajarse pensando en el doctor que tanto deseaba poseer, trató de revivir en su mente aquellas vívidas imágenes que había experimentado en sus sueños, y trató de concebir cómo sería realmente poder unir su cuerpo al de John Watson, deseando fervientemente que eso sucediera pronto.

—Prometo ir por ti, John, prometo estar contigo pronto….alejarte de toda esa situación dramática y hacerte el amor cada día, en cada rincón…hacerte mío por siempre— musitaba constantemente en medio de su fantasía bajo la regadera. Las heridas seguían ardiendo, pero no parecían afectar las suturas. El dolor combinado con el recuerdo de John Watson comenzaban a crear una mezcla de éxtasis que se concentraba en su entrepierna. En un momento su miembro se había erguido duro de nuevo, debía calmar su excitación con su mano. Consideró que hacía mucho tiempo no se había masturbado de esa manera, y a pesar de que desde hacía días se sentía grandemente atraído sexualmente por el rubio doctor, nunca se había tocado de esa manera pensando en él. Ésta era la primera vez que lo hacía por el doctor y era también la primera vez que lo hacía por otro hombre. Pensar en ello lo hacía excitar incluso más. Y de esa manera, enajenado por la fantasía su masturbación se tornó arrebatada. Volvió a derramarse en eyaculación provocada por el recuerdo del rubio doctor, cuya imagen no se disipó de la mente del sargento mientras él veía como el agua corriente diluía su semilla nuevamente vertida.

—ahh, John, no sé cuánto más podré resistir esto, tu ausencia me está matando, más que esta maldita convalecencia— se dijo a sí mismo en voz muy queda. El cuerpo le seguía doliendo, las heridas ardían pero él se sentía auto complacido. Había liberado un poco de lo que había tenido que reprimir desde que el doctor le había comenzado a causar tales sentimientos.

— ¿señor Kennedy? — inquirió de pronto una voz femenina llamándolo desde fuera por el nombre falso con el que lo habían registrado en el hospital para no levantar sospechas. Porter supo que no era una voz familiar, aunque sonaba común. En ese momento cerró la llave de la ducha y con dificultad tomó una toalla para secarse al tiempo que respondía al llamado, que la fémina había hecho por segunda ocasión.

—Aquí en la ducha, en seguida saldré— respondió el sargento.

Era una de las enfermeras que debían asistirlo, quien después de ver que Porter se había bañado solo se sorprendió.

Nada fuera de lo común ocurrió el resto del día.

….

 **Lashka Gah, Afganistán. Base Militar Británica**

Mientras John Porter seguía en el hospital de Londres, recuperándose de sus cirugías, John Watson seguía intranquilo en la árida tierra de Afganistán, en la base británica.

Otro día había comenzado en Afganistán, y el movimiento en la armada que se resguardaba ahí no había sido muy diferente a otros días, aunque sí más tranquilo, afortunadamente. No se habían presentado incidentes graves ese día. Los soldados que debían hacer sus respectivas salidas de rutina a los pueblos cercanos no habían tenido ningún contratiempo, ni habían tenido que enfrentar a nadie. Pero el peligro para la base seguía latente, por lo que en acuerdo con las armadas de otros países aliados, habían decidido mudar su ubicación pronto.

El personal médico debía seguir atendiendo a los heridos, pero no habían tenido que atender heridos de gravedad, sin embargo de cualquier forma siempre seguían estando ocupados.

No obstante, en ningún momento John Watson dejó de pensar en el sargento John Porter, y por supuesto haber perdido su dirección era lo que más le preocupaba.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que John Porter y los otros heridos habían partido de regreso a Inglaterra. A partir de ese momento no había vuelto a saber nada de él y no tenía manera de mantener contacto. El WiFi de la base no era muy bueno, además su uso era restringido así como cualquier dispositivo. John Watson nunca había sido adepto a la tecnología, pero desde que John Porter se había marchado había estado más inquieto que nunca por poder tener el acceso a ello.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedo encontrar el papel que me dio el sargento por ningún lado! Afortunadamente ya escribí lo que recordaba de la dirección en otro papel. Pero realmente no sé cómo puedo comunicarme con él. No sé si él esté intentando comunicarse conmigo o si se lo tienen prohibido. Aunque supongo que debe ser eso, después de todo, Zahir y aquel funcionario lo tiene en la mira y no debe permitírsele comunicarse con el exterior y mucho menos con esta base. Además ¿qué de importante tendría que ser que un sargento como él intente comunicarse con un simple doctor de la armada como yo? No hay duda de que no volveré a ver a John Porter en un largo tiempo, y tal vez…cuando lo haga…las cosas no podrán ser igual— dijo John Watson a su compañero y mejor amigo del campamento el doctor Raymond cuando estaban en un horario de descanso.

Raymond lo notó sumamente desanimado, siendo soldados siempre se les había instruido en el manejo de sus sentimientos de todo tipo, pero él realmente podía darse cuenta que el estado anímico de su muy estimado compañero rubio no estaba bien. John Watson estaba triste, casi la mayor parte del día lo estaba a causa de la partida de John Porter, aunque no podía negar que haber estado soñando con el sargento durante esas noches lo alegraba mucho al despertar cada mañana. Pero las cosas no podían ser diferentes, tenía que ser realista. Mientras estuviera en ese campamento en medio de aquella tierra extraña y en el ambiente hostil de la ocupación militar, no podía ser feliz consumando una relación con el sargento, además de que a pesar de todo no estaba realmente seguro hasta ese momento de que John Porter tuviera el mismo interés sexual y sentimental en él.

— ¡vamos! ¡No te desanimes! Seguro que pronto podrás volver a hablar con él, y cuando menos te lo esperes podrás volver a verlo y estoy seguro de que por todo lo que me has contado él y tú podrán ser más que simples compañeros. Puedo intuir que él te corresponde, John— dijo Raymond sincero, tratando de animarlo al tiempo que le daba una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

—gracias por los ánimos, pero soy realista. Además no puedo permitirme ser tan egoísta, sé que mi deber aquí es servir como doctor de la milicia y una de las cosas por las cuales renuncié para ello es que estando aquí no tengo permitido tener contacto con el exterior a mi antojo, mucho menos con un superior como el sargento Porter y sobretodo porque debido a ciertos conflictos políticos que ya conocemos, un nexo con él representa un peligro para la base, para él mismo y para Reino Unido— expuso Watson.

—Lo sé, pero eso no impedirá que pronto puedan volver a reunirse, ya lo verás— expresó Raymond animoso, John Watson alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió por un momento, realmente le gustaba tener el apoyo de un buen compañero y colega como Raymond, y realmente deseaba poder sentirse más confortado.

—tienes razón, supongo que sólo tengo que ser paciente. Eventualmente volveré a ver al sargento Porter, y entonces ya veremos qué pasa entre nosotros— dijo el rubio.

Las actividades en el campamento militar continuaron con normalidad. John Watson trató de seguir siendo un poco más optimista. Pero no volvió a encontrar la hoja cuadriculada.

….

 **Londres, Inglaterra.**

Desde el regreso del sargento John Porter y el resto de sus compañeros a Inglaterra habían transcurrido cerca de dos semanas. Desde el segundo día de su intervención quirúrgica, el sargento Porter había sido trasladado a otro hospital en mucha mayor privacidad para evitar que los enemigos pudieran seguirle el rastro. El hospital donde había sido trasladado tenía una vigilancia mucho más sofisticada, donde debía permanecer varios días hasta su recuperación que a pesar de no parecer complicada sería lenta. No podría permitírsele aún el alta y todavía debía requerir un par de cirugías más para que sus huesos rotos y otras contusiones pudieran ser bien tratadas. Cada día y cada noche el sargento pensó en el doctor John Watson, continuamente volvía a fantasear con él, simplemente no podía explicarse por qué alguien a quien apenas había conocido durante escasos días podía haberle causado tal impacto. John Watson simplemente no podía dejar de ocupar sus pensamientos y sus fantasías que a menudo volvían a derivar en masturbaciones y sueños húmedos.

Durante ese tiempo en medio de su gran desesperación, en más de una ocasión John Porter trató de contactar al rubio doctor, pero todo parecía inútil. No se le permitió tener contacto con la base militar y ante su insistencia el personal que lo custodiaba optó por negarle el contacto con el exterior, aún si éstas eran llamadas locales. Su vida podía correr peligro con Arlington, Zahir y sus hombres al acecho y más aún si Porter trataba empecinadamente de contactar con la base militar, para lo cual por supuesto el sargento no les había declarado su verdadero propósito.

—Sargento, no entiendo por qué ha insistido dos veces en ponerse en contacto con la base militar en Afganistán. ¿Podría explicarme su interés en ello? ¿Acaso es algo importante que aún no nos ha contado o es sólo que quiere meter en problemas a la base? Eso es sumamente irresponsable y podría costarle su rango— demandó uno de sus superiores con el ceño fruncido debido a la seriedad del asunto. John Porter había estado tratando de evadir la respuesta durante el rato en que el superior le había cuestionado.

—Un asunto personal, nada que haga interferir con la base— explicó Porter sucinto, su mirada también denotaba seriedad, mientras estaba recostado sobre la cama de su habitación, la pesada y estorbosa estructura de metal alrededor de su pierna rota todavía le hacía estar recostado la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No sé de qué asunto personal habla pero le exijo que no vuelva a intentar ponerse en contacto con la base en Afganistán, no caiga en esa irresponsabilidad, sería demasiado imprudente de su parte, sargento. No le está permitido comunicarse con ninguna base y mucho menos con Afganistán, además ni siquiera se le está permitido tener contacto local por el momento puesto que Arlington, Zahir y sus hombres ya saben que está usted en Inglaterra. Asuma su responsabilidad y no nos haga quitarle su rango ni mantenerlo en mayor vigilancia.

—lo siento señor, así será— respondió John Porter seriamente pero mirando a su superior con la firmeza que todo militar tiene.

— ¿Puede explicarme qué clase de asunto personal es al que se refiere, sargento? — inquirió el superior estrictamente.

Porter hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

—Descuide, no es algo relevante. La verdad es que preferiría no hablar de ello. Realmente es algo muy personal, pero que voy a evitar completamente— dijo el sargento en respuesta, soslayando un poco la mirada.

— ¿Qué tan personal y urgente debe ser para que un sargento como usted trate de tener contacto con la base militar en una ocupación complicada como Afganistán mientras está convaleciente? —inquirió el superior, su rostro enmarcaba más formalidad.

—Quería…contactar con un compañero, un doctor de la base. Quería agradecerle por toda la atención que tuvo conmigo ya que no pude hacerlo estando ahí. Debía confesarlo— explicó el sargento Porter al fin.

El superior se sorprendió de la explicación de su propósito, sobretodo porque pudo notar en las palabras de Porter que aquel propósito era emotivo y no mera cordialidad, Porter realmente deseaba contactar a ese compañero, aunque por la forma en que habían sonado sus palabras el superior no pudo evitar intuir que se trataba en realidad de algo más que mero afecto.

—Sargento, me atrevo a preguntar si se trata de una mujer. No sería ético de mi parte tratar de inferir, pero hablándole como civil me atrevo a hacerlo un poco. Sé que hay doctoras bastante atractivas que han sido recientemente enviadas allá, conocí a dos de ellas personalmente— expuso el superior intentando indagar, un poco fuera de su postura militar.

Porter se sorprendió de su inmediata suposición y aún más porque parecía atinada, porque sabía a lo que su superior se refería, el hecho de que su propósito era de índole sentimental, aunque cierto era que el superior estaba equivocado con el género, pero Porter no estaba dispuesto a confesarle que estaba en lo cierto aunque en realidad se trataba de un doctor hombre.

—ah, no, en realidad es sólo un compañero doctor, que por cierto lleva el mismo nombre que yo— explicó John Porter, aunque continuaba hablando con firmeza su voz se notaba un poco más baja, como si tratara de eludir en lo mayor posible el asunto y zanjarlo de inmediato.

—Ya veo, perdone mi impertinencia por suponer algo que no era. Claro está que aunque la milicia no lo prohíbe del todo lo mejor es no establecer vínculos sentimentales entre compañeros, y no quiero que se malinterprete el hecho de que mencioné que nuestras doctoras son atractivas, porque eso sería misógino de mi parte. Nuestras compañeras son enviadas por sus habilidades, aunque puede ser inevitable fijarse en alguna de ellas, es propio del ser humano— explicó el superior.

—No se preocupe, señor. Y le aseguro que no es ninguna mujer. Pero realmente tengo la intención de contactar con el doctor…John Watson, tengo mucho que agradecerle y no tengo otra manera de ponerme en contacto con él— admitió el sargento.

—No desespere, y si lo desea yo mismo puedo ayudarlo a ponerse en contacto con él, de forma discreta sin que tenga que tratar de contactar con la base. Debió habérmelo dicho antes de intentar hacerlo, sargento— dijo el superior, a pesar de que era un hombre sumamente estricto también tenía un lado amable y empático con sus compañeros.

Escucharlo decir eso alegró al sargento John Porter grandemente, aunque su júbilo tuvo que guardárselo para sí mismo.

—Le agradezco mucho por ello, señor— dijo Porter sonriendo con prudencia.

—Escriba una carta y yo la enviaré personalmente al Doctor que mencionó, sin remitente para que no sea interferida. Pero hágalo pronto, antes de que me arrepienta— indicó el superior.

—Lo haré hoy mismo, señor— dijo Porter, internamente estaba más alegre.

—Por cierto, el doctor dijo que el alta podrán dársela en dos días más, pero temo que no podría volver a su domicilio para entonces, como usted ya lo sabía. Así que se le ha conseguido un nuevo sitio para vivir, al norte de Gales. El personal lo llevará personalmente hasta allí.

—De acuerdo, señor— respondió John Porter sin mostrar protesta alguna, aunque ya sabía que sería forzado a vivir en otro sitio no había imaginado que podría ser demasiado lejos. Pero al menos podría lograr tener contacto con el rubio Doctor John Watson y avisarle de ello.

Luego de hablar un rato más sobre el asunto de Arlington y Zahir, el sargento John Porter volvió a quedar a solas en su habitación de hospital. Finalmente podía exteriorizar al menos para sí mismo un poco de su entusiasmo, que las enfermeras pudieron notar. Durante esos días encerrado en esa habitación, adolecido y adormecido por medicinas no había podido hablar demasiado con nadie más que con esas enfermeras que entraban constantemente para asistirlo, aunque con ninguna había podido establecer mayor relación que la de ser su paciente, pero eso estaba mejor después de todo. No quería involucrarse con nadie más que el doctor John Watson, no quería volver a tener el hostigamiento de una mujer como había sucedido con la doctora Judy en Afganistán.

Aunque le hacía falta hablar con alguien.

…

Esa misma tarde el sargento Porter pudo escribir con entusiasmo una carta dirigida al doctor John Watson. Afortunadamente una de las enfermeras le había conseguido una hoja y un bolígrafo para escribir. Porter le pidió también un sobre para carta.

En la carta, John Porter escribió muchas de las cosas que había querido expresarle a John Watson, empezando por saludarlo y expresarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Explayó su agradecimiento, jamás se cansaría de ello, pero en esa carta no podía declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos y todo lo que el doctor había causado en él, porque eso era algo que por su puesto debía decírselo de frente, en un lugar y momento adecuado, aunque por el momento la desesperación por declarárselo estuvieran acabando con su paciencia. Además, aunque el servicio fuera estricto y respetuoso no podía evitar que existiera la posibilidad de que alguien más leyera la carta. No debía comprometer nada. Debía ser una carta cordial en la que ni siquiera podía poner su nombre por completo.

 _Querido doctor John Watson:_

 _Soy el sargento John, tú sabes quién, escribiéndote desde algún cuarto de hospital en Inglaterra. No puedo ni siquiera mencionar el punto en el que estoy, y no puedo decir demasiado de lo que ha ocurrido por aquí pero todo ha ido mejorando respecto a mis lesiones. Han sido dos semanas tortuosas entre cirugías y recuperación, aún estoy convaleciente y no puedo moverme demasiado. Las suturas y las lesiones duelen como el infierno todavía. Jaja no querrías ver lo que los doctores me han puesto en la pierna, una cosa de metal que externamente rodea mi fractura. Seguro tú sabes el nombre de esa cosa, tú eres el experto. Es por eso que no sabes cuánto he estado extrañando tus cuidados, que sigo agradeciendo enormemente. Nunca podría cansarme de ello y tampoco podré dejar de admirar la estoicidad y dedicación que mantienes con cada uno de los pacientes que debes atender. Espero que las cosas allá no hayan empeorado y que por el contrario no haya habido más compañeros heridos de gravedad, ni bajas que lamentar. De cualquier forma sé que estarás ahí siempre tenazmente para atenderlos, por muy duro que sea._

 _Realmente deseo poder volver a reunirme contigo, espero que eso pueda ser más pronto de lo que esperamos. Me darán el alta en escasos días, aunque mi recuperación aún tardará en completarse, estoy desesperado por salir de aquí, pero soy paciente. Prometo que aunque sea difícil volveré a Afganistán para ayudar a nuestros compañeros, servir a la nación y tener de nuevo un buen rato ameno contigo, como los tuve en mi corta estancia allá._

 _Te estimo y te admiro mucho, John. Hasta pronto._

 _PD. Por motivo de seguridad me he visto obligado a cambiar mi domicilio, y por eso mismo tampoco puedo revelarte por este medio dónde voy a vivir a partir de ahora. Pero ya encontraremos la manera de volver a estar en contacto._

 _-Atte- Sargento John_

—¡ah, me ha dolido como el infierno escribir esta carta! pero me siento muy feliz de que podré enviársela a John hasta Afganistán— masculló John Porter cuando terminó de escribir, su mano aún estaba sensible debido a las lesiones.

A la mañana siguiente, el sargento pudo entregársela a su superior que había vuelto a visitarlo. El sobre no tenía remitente como lo había indicado, pero tenía el claro destinatario hacia el doctor John Watson enla base de Lashka Gah.

Porter quería confiar que todo saldría bien.

…

Los días en el campamento militar de la milicia británica en Afganistán habían sido variados, a veces podían tener días tranquilos sin heridos de gravedad que atender, y otras veces lamentablemente habían tenido que volver a enfrentarse a heridas mortales en sus compañeros. Las cosas seguían muy agitadas en el lugar, porque los grupos radicales habían estado tratando de mantener el control en varias regiones y recuperar otras más. El campamento tenía casi todo listo para mudar sus instalaciones. Habían pasado un par de semanas más desde que John Porter había enviado esa carta al doctor John Watson mientras él seguía recuperándose en su nuevo domicilio, al norte de Gales, donde nadie sabía dónde se ubicaba, salvo algunos cuantos de sus superiores en la milicia y en el MI6, que ahora tenía un nuevo jefe al mando del cargo que Collinson había dejado tras su muerte en Afganistán.

La pierna de John Porter aún tenía la molesta escayola cubierta por la estructura metálica, y aún le impedía desplazarse, además el dolor incrementaba con el frío. Pero la mayoría de sus lesiones se habían recuperado, ya no tenía que depender de los analgésicos. Seguía sintiéndose desesperado porque todo eso terminara, se sentía inútil de permanecer en casa todo el tiempo y peor estando en un sitio desconocido donde no había podido salir a explorar el vecindario.

Durante todo esos días no podía dejar de pensar en el doctor Watson, y se preguntaba si la carta que le había enviado ya había llegado a sus manos.

Lo cierto era que en ese momento la carta estaba a punto de ser recibida por el doctor Watson, mientras atendía sus responsabilidades en la base militar, comenzando el día en Afganistán.

—Hey, doctor Watson, llegó correspondencia para usted— anunció uno de sus compañeros al rubio doctor, extendiendo el sobre hacía él. John Watson se sintió sorprendido por ello, pero algo en él le hizo deducir de inmediato que podría tratarse de correspondencia del sargento John Porter y eso lo emocionó internamente de sobremanera.

—ah, gracias—dijo el rubio y tras entregar la carta, el compañero de Watson se marchó de ahí.

John Watson observó el sobre por un momento antes de abrirlo, el sobre no tenía remitente pero tenía claramente las estampillas de la Reina de Inglaterra y el sello del servicio de correo enviado desde Londres. Recibir un sobre así en un sitio como ese era verdaderamente algo inusual, además él no tenía a alguien que le enviara cartas, pero John Watson casi estaba seguro de que ese sobre había sido enviado de parte del sargento Porter.

Con gran furor se dio prisa para abrir el sobre y de inmediato extendió la carta que estaba doblada. Se había dado cuenta que también dentro del sobre se encontraba una fotografía.

La letra era irreconocible, se trataba de la misma letra con la que John Porter había escrito la dirección en aquella hoja cuadriculada. A pesar de que John Watson la había tenido consigo durante muy poco tiempo antes de extraviarla había sido capaz de memorizar la caligrafía del sargento.

— ¡Es una carta de John! — expresó el rubio efusivo, aunque en voz baja y para sí mismo, se encontraba solo en esa pequeña habitación que fungía como pequeño almacén de medicamentos. Por eso mismo no quería leer la carta ahí, debía encontrar un sitio más íntimo y acorde a ello, quería leer sin interrupciones y a solas donde pudiera exteriorizar sus sentimientos de leer lo que John Porter le había escrito. Con tan solo leer "querido John" no podía dudar que se trataba de una buena carta.

El doctor John Watson se apresuró a salir de ahí y caminó rápido por el corredor hasta llegar a las habitaciones, había guardado antes la carta en su bolsillo.

—ah, doctor Watson, el superior de la cuadrilla quiere verlo. Me mandó a avisarle— dijo de pronto la voz de la doctora Judy, que pasaba caminando junto a él.

Al escuchar su voz, John Watson no pudo evitar salir un momento de su arrobamiento, inevitablemente la doctora siempre le causaba desagrado, existía una ineludible rivalidad entre ellos, aunque no habían vuelto a tener discusión alguna.

—ah, iré en un par de minutos, dígale eso al superior, por favor— respondió el rubio doctor, con voz sumamente seria y apenas volteando a verla.

Pero la doctora se dio cuenta que el rubio doctor estaba ansioso, más de lo normal, y al notar que tenía las manos indecisamente dentro de sus bolsillos, intuyó que algo ocurría. Pero más tarde lo averiguaría.

—de acuerdo, se lo diré— respondió ella mirándolo con cierto desdén pero pronto se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

Mientras tanto, John Watson se encaminó a su dormitorio y ahí pudo al fin leer la carta del sargento que ávidamente leyó con emoción.

—ah, John…no creí que hicieras esto por mí, enviar una carta desde Londres hasta aquí, Afganistán sólo para mí— musitó el doctor para sí mismo mientras volvía a leer la carta, que además había sido acompañada con una pequeña fotografía del sargento sonriendo con un escena cotidiana de Londres al fondo.

John Watson también había leído lo que John Porter había escrito detrás de la fotografía.

" _Tal vez es demasiado fastidio enviarte mi foto, pero no quisiera que me olvidaras. Ojalá pudiera aparecer así contigo en la foto, juro que un día sucederá. Y ojalá pudiera tener una foto tuya, pero creo que eso no podrá ser posible pronto_

 _-John"_

—aww, maldito sargento, ¡me enviaste tu foto! — expresó el rubio mientras observaba con gusto la fotografía del sargento, y entonces se atrevió a besarla un poco, con un sutil toque de sus labios – realmente te ves muy guapo en esta foto, como lo eres en persona— dijo el rubio para sí.

Habría deseado permanecer de esa forma por más rato, pero no podía, ya se había demorado en ir con su cuadrilla. Rápidamente guardó la carta entre sus cosas bajo su cama, que era la cama de abajo en la litera. Ésta vez se aseguraría de guardarla bien con llave.

Luego el doctor salió de la habitación.

 **FLASHBACK END**

….

 **Londres, Baker Street. 2011**

Era otra mañana en su nuevo domicilio y el doctor John Watson había despertado hacía no mucho, aunque aún no terminaba de alistarse. Debía acudir al nuevo trabajo que había obtenido en un pequeño consultorio para ganar más dinero del que la pensión del Estado le proporcionaba.

Esa mañana, después de ducharse y mientras permanecía vistiendo su bata de baño, se había sentado por un momento a leer esa misma primera carta que el caído sargento John Porter le había enviado a Afganistán aquella vez, hacía poco más de medio año atrás. Leer la carta le había traído muchos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido, y con ello el anhelo de tener a John Porter de vuelta a su lado, de vuelta a la vida.

Pero pese a los recuerdos dolorosos, leer esa carta también le traía todos los buenos recuerdos que su relación con el sargento John Porter le había traído.

—ah, John, que bueno que ya estás levantado y veo que ya tomaste una ducha…— dijo Sherlock de pronto al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

John Watson mostró de inmediato su molestia.

—hey, ¡¿qué demonios se supone que haces?! ¿Qué dijimos de respetar mi privacidad? ¡Esta es mi habitación, maldita sea! — espetó el rubio en protesta y con el ceño fruncido.

Sherlock lo miró con duda, parecía que para él no era grave entrar a la habitación de John Watson sin avisar, y no sentía realmente culpa de ello por lo cual sin más continuó hablando.

—err…perdón. Ah, sí, tenemos un nuevo caso, John. Anda, vístete. Nos vamos en diez minutos— indicó Sherlock sin consideración y luego de echar un fugaz vistazo hacia el escritorio de John sobre la cual se encontraba la carta de Porter que había estado leyendo, Sherlock salió de la habitación.

—¡oye, pero tengo que ir ahora mismo a trabajar al consultorio! — espetó el rubio desde el marco de la puerta, pero Sherlock parecía inmerso en el furor que le causaba pensar en este nuevo caso, estaba notablemente emocionado y reflexionaba sus ideas en voz alta, por lo cual casi no prestaba atención a John.

— ¿entendiste lo que te dije? —insistió John Watson, pero había terminado de vestirse y había salido de su habitación.

—ah, no te preocupes, te pagaré el día si quieres, pero realmente necesito de tu ayuda en esto— Sherlock finalmente le respondió.

—Está bien, vamos— dijo el doctor secamente aunque no lo admitiera prefería acompañar a Sherlock a resolver ese caso que ir a su rutina monótona en el consultorio –maldición, espero no arrepentirme. Al menos permíteme avisar que no iré— añadió mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Sherlock asintió y se encaminó hacia la salida y aun dando la espalda a rubio, habló.

—John, no olvides guardar bien y bajo llave tus cartas y demás objetos de valor sentimental, cualquiera podría verlos si es que tenemos que volver aquí con alguien más— dijo.

John Watson de nuevo se sintió vulnerable ante la deducción de Sherlock, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando. Sin responder o cuestionar por ello, obedeció a la sugerencia de su compañero.

…..

 **Nota de la autora:** Al fin pude actualizar este fic después de un año! xD

Espero que la espera haya recompensado un poco este nuevo capítulo, como ven las circunstancias aún no permiten que exista un reencuentro entre el sargento John Porter y el doctor John Watson pero ya verán lo que pasará pronto ;D

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero además de que tengo otros fics y demás cosas Richartin que hacer han sido meses ocupados xD además a veces me deprimo porque me siento sola con mi fangirleo o siento que no importa :c y ahora sí tenía que decirlo xD

Pero mi amor por Richartin puede mucho más porque a pesar del tiempo amo este hermoso y sexy ship cada día más! Me inspiran demasiado todo el día todos los días! uwu es por eso que aunque me tarde tengo el firme propósito de seguir :v me lean o no, porque lo hago por intenso amor al ship! :3

Se agradece mucho a aquellas personas que siguen leyendo mis fics pese a la tardanza!


End file.
